A Very Supernatural Valentine
by EirienGER
Summary: Mehrere Visionen führen Sam & Dean nach Chicago, wo ein ihnen unbekanntes Wesen einen Mord verüben wird - viel zu spät erkennen sie, mit was sie es zu tun haben: Einem sehr alten Dämon der sich einige Seelen holen möchte...


**Titel**: A very Supernatural Valentine

**Autor**: Eirien

**Dislaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**FSK**: 16

**Genre**: Gen

**Spoiler**: Keine. Diese Fanfic spielt in Staffel 1

**Inhalt**: Mehrere Visionen führen Sam & Dean nach Chicago, wo ein ihnen unbekanntes Wesen einen Mord verüben wird - viel zu spät erkennen sie, mit was sie es zu tun haben: Einem sehr alten Dämon dem es nur allzu leicht fällt, sich in unserer heutigen Zeit einige Seelen zu verdienen...

**Charaktere**: Dean, Sam

**Kapitel 1 **

Ein greller Blitz und ein scharfer Schmerz schossen durch seinen Kopf und ließen Sam zusammen zucken. Er wollte sich dagegen wappnen, doch unerbittlich strömten die Bilder auf ihn ein, während er zu Boden ging.

_Nacht - Wolkenkratzer - ein Haus - ein Straßenschild - wieder ein greller Blitz - ein Raum - Dean - ein unbekannter junger Mann, blutüberströmt - Flammen - Rauch - Feuer_

Mit einem Schmerzensschrei schreckte Sam aus der Vision hoch und bemerkte erst im nächsten Moment, dass ihn jemand festhielt.

"Sam! Sammy!", hörte er die besorgte Stimme seines Bruders, der ihn aufrecht hielt. "Sag was, komm schon!"

Sam blinzelte und brauchte einen Augenblick, bis er antworten konnte. Er musste warten, bis die Schmerzen und die blendend weißen Blitze vor seinem inneren Auge verschwunden waren.

"Sam!", Dean klang außer sich vor Sorge.

"Ich bin okay.", stieß er daher atemlos hervor, sobald es ihm möglich war.

"Nichts ist okay!", schnaubte Dean und dann fühlte Sam, wie sein Bruder ihm mit etwas über die Stirn fuhr.

Noch immer benommen führte er seine Hand dorthin und spürte etwas Warmes, Klebriges - Blut.

"Finger weg.", befahl Dean und beugte seinen Kopf leicht zurück, indem er sein Kinn umfasste.

Endlich bekam Sam ihn in sein Blickfeld und er erkannte, dass Dean blass war und dass ihm kleine Schweißperlen auf der Stirn standen. "Mir geht es gut.", sagte er daher, um ihn zu beruhigen und griff nach Deans Handgelenk.

Bestimmt nahm er ihm das kleine Handtuch ab und drückte es nun selbst gegen die blutende Wunde, die langsam zu schmerzen und zu pochen begann, da das Adrenalin nun abebbte.

"Eine Vision. Schon wieder?", fragte Dean, nun etwas ruhiger.

Sam nickte vorsichtig. Sein Kopf schmerzte noch immer. Es war bereits die zweite Vision innerhalb von zwei Tagen. Doch die ersten Bilder hatten ihm keine brauchbaren Informationen geliefert. Jetzt jedoch, glaubte er zu wissen, wo sie hin mussten.

"Ich schwöre Dir, irgendwann bekomme ich noch einen Herzinfarkt, wenn ich Dich so irgendwo liegen sehe.", sprach Dean weiter. "Wie sollen wir das nur jemals in den Griff kriegen?"

"Das kannst Du nicht.", antwortete er und griff nun nach dem Waschbecken.

Er war gerade dabei gewesen sich die Zähne zu putzen und wollte zu Bett gehen, als ihn die Vision überrascht hatte. Vorsichtig nahm er das Tuch weg und sog scharf die Luft ein, als er die Platzwunde oberhalb seines rechten Auges genauer inspizierte. Er musste auf den Rand des Beckens geknallt sein, als ihn die Vision von den Beinen riss. Es war kein Wunder, dass Dean es dieses Mal nicht auf die leichte Schulter genommen hatte. Die Wunde blutete wie verrückt.

"Ich hole unser Verbandszeug.", sagte dieser auch in diesem Moment und erhob sich von den Fliesen.

Sam blickte ihm hinterher. Dean hatte die letzte Nacht nicht geschlafen und er würde es auch diese Nacht nicht, das wusste er. Nach der ersten Vision hatte er über ihn gewacht und egal was Sam gesagt hatte, er wollte sich nicht davon abbringen lassen, ihn im Auge zu behalten. Doch dass es ihn gerade in diesem Moment erwischte, damit hatte selbst Dean nicht rechnen können.

Auf noch leicht unsicheren Schritten folgte Sam ihm aus dem Raum und betrat das Zimmer, in welchem zwei Betten und ein kleiner Tisch mit zwei Stühlen standen. Dort befand sich Dean und suchte nach etwas in einer ihrer Taschen. Sam ging hinüber und ließ sich auf einem der Stühle nieder.

"Ich glaube dieses Mal weiß ich, wo wir hin müssen.", sagte er und erntete einen kleinen Seitenblick von Dean, der jedoch konzentriert weiter nach etwas suchte.

"Erst versorge ich die Wunde, dann reden wir, okay?", war alles, was er zurück gab.

Sam wartete. Er wusste, dass Dean angeschlagen war. Nach ihrer letzten Jagd war er auffällig still gewesen und eine neue Vision bedeutete neuen Ärger, soviel war klar.

Dabei hatte Sam sich eigentlich vorgenommen gehabt, ein, zwei Tage nicht nach neuen Fällen zu suchen und Dean seine Ruhe zu lassen. Am morgigen Montag war Valentinstag und Sam wusste, dass Dean diesen Tag geradezu zelebrierte, vielleicht auch dazu nutzte, um Bräute aufzureißen und um sich so von alldem, was sie in ihrem Job tun mussten, abzulenken. Doch darüber sprachen sie nie. Sam konnte manchmal nur ahnen, was in seinem Bruder vorging.

Momentan stand die Vision natürlich im Vordergrund und sie mussten den Bildern nachgehen, die in sein Gehirn gejagt wurden wie mit einem Vorschlaghammer.

"Kopf zurück.", sagte Dean und kurz darauf spürte Sam das vertraute Stechen des Desinfektionsmittels, als dieser die Wunde säuberte. "Ich glaube, Klammerpflaster reichen."

"Gut."

Sam war froh, dass die Wunde nicht genäht werden musste. Er hasste das. Lieber würde er eine Woche lang mit den Pflastern im Gesicht herumlaufen.

"Also, was hast Du gesehen?", fragte Dean, während er konzentriert anfing, die dünnen Pflasterstrips zu platzieren.

"Eine Skyline. Chicago. Definitiv."

"Bist Du sicher? Das sind... drei bis vier Stunden Fahrt.", überschlug Dean den Weg kurz im Kopf.

"Ich habe einen Straßennamen und das Haus gesehen. Dort wird jemand sterben, Dean. Feuer... ich glaube, das Haus geht in Flammen auf."

"Noch etwas?", fragte Dean weiter.

Sam verschwieg ihm, dass er Dean ebenfalls gesehen hatte - am Boden. Regungslos. Genau wie in seiner ersten Vision.

"Nein. Nur diese Bilderfetzen, wie üblich.", antwortete er beiläufig.

"Und denkst Du, es hat mit dem Dämon zu tun?"

"Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte er ehrlich und biss die Zähne zusammen, als Dean die Wunde erneut desinfizierte. "Es könnte alles sein.", presste er hervor.

Dean ließ von ihm ab und ging hinüber zu der kleinen Küchentheke, um den übrig gebliebenen Müll zu entsorgen. Er hatte schnell gearbeitet. Jeder Handgriff hatte gesessen und Sam war froh, dass er sich nun wieder etwas von seinem Bruder entfernen konnte. Dean sollte nicht merken, dass er ihm etwas verheimlichte.

Sam musste einen Weg finden, um Dean von dem Haus fern zu halten. Er würde nicht riskieren, dass ihm etwas zu stieß. Sobald sie in Chicago waren, würde er alleine weiter suchen...

*

*

Dean war müde. So müde, dass er im Normalfall den nächsten Parkplatz angesteuert hätte und ein Nickerchen auf dem Rücksitz des Impala gemacht hätte. Doch Chicago war nur noch eine gute Fahrtstunde entfernt und er wusste, dass Sam es eilig hatte, zu dem Haus aus seiner Vision zu kommen. Also öffnete er das Fenster etwas und ließ frische Luft herein.

Kurz warf er einen Blick zur Seite. Sam schlief und schnarchte leise, doch er war erst vor wenigen Minuten ein genickt. Diese Visionen machten seinem Bruder das Leben zur Hölle und Dean wusste, wie sehr Sam die Dinge mit nahmen, die er sah. Sam fühlte sich viel zu schnell für Andere verantwortlich und würde niemals zögern sich in die größte Gefahr zu stürzen, um zu helfen. Zunächst jedoch musste Dean dafür sorgen, dass er sich nicht blindlings in dieses Haus begab - sie mussten herausfinden, wer oder was ihr Gegner war.

Wenig später befuhr er den _Eisenhower Expressway_ und suchte nach dem erstbesten Motel, das auf dem Weg lag. Schnell wurde er fündig und lenkte den Impala auf den Parkplatz. Nur wenige Autos befanden sich hier und das bedeutete entweder, dass das Motel alt und heruntergekommen war oder, dass es außerhalb ihrer Preisklasse lag. Dean stellte den Motor ab und beschloss, Sam noch einen Moment Ruhe zu gönnen und sich daher nach den Zimmerpreisen zu erkundigen. Er stieg aus und schloss die knarrende Tür so leise wie möglich wieder. Dann betrat er das nur wenige Schritte entfernt liegende kleine Haus, in welchem sich die Anmeldung befand. Es war noch früh am Morgen, doch ein pausbäckiger junger Mann saß hinter einem Schalter und sah sich gelangweilt etwas auf einem kleinen, alten Fernseher an, der am Ende der Theke stand.

"Haben Sie noch Zimmer frei?", fragte Dean.

"Jede Menge.", antwortete der Mann und wandte sich ihm langsam zu. "Einzelzimmer?"

"Doppelzimmer. Getrennte Betten. Wie teuer?"

"75 Dollar die Nacht."

"Ist in Ordnung. Eine Übernachtung erst mal.", Dean zog seine Brieftasche hervor und suchte nach einer ihrer gefälschten Kreditkarten, die noch nicht gesperrt worden waren. "Mastercard?"

"Sicher."

Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis der Kerl sich endlich an dem Kreditkartengerät zu schaffen machte und Dean warf einen Blick nach draußen. Sam schlummerte noch immer im Wagen, kein Mensch war weit und breit zu sehen.

"Hier, die Schlüssel.", Dean drehte sich wieder um und nahm die mit übergroßen Anhängern versehenen Zimmerschlüssel entgegen. "Zimmer 12."

Ein Schrei von draußen ließ Dean herum fahren und das Erste was ihm bewusst wurde war, dass Sam sich nicht mehr im Wagen befand! Die Beifahrertür stand offen und sein Bruder war nirgendwo zu sehen. So schnell er konnte, stürmte er nach draußen und lief um den Wagen herum.

Dort war er - Sam lag in gekrümmter Position auf dem Asphalt. Schnell näherte Dean sich ihm und ging neben ihm auf die Knie.

"Sammy!", rief er und zog ihn etwas hoch.

Sams Körper fühlte sich verkrampft an und er reagierte nicht auf die Ansprache. Deans Herzschlag schoss in die Höhe und sein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als Sam gequält aufstöhnte.

Diese verdammten Visonen! Dean hatte keine Ahnung was er tun konnte, um seinem Bruder zu helfen!

Zu seinem Ärger hatte der pausbäckige Kerl beschlossen, ebenfalls nach draußen zu kommen und nachzusehen, was los war. Nun stand er geschockt vor dem Impala und starrte ihn und Sam an, als hätte er noch nie etwas so Aufregendes in seinem Leben gesehen.

"Soll ich einen Krankenwagen rufen?", fragte er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

Dean umklammerte seinen Bruder, dessen Körper immer wieder unkontrolliert zuckte, noch etwas fester und biss die Zähne zusammen. Verdammt, der Kerl sollte endlich verschwinden!

"Nein, er ist Epileptiker!", presste er hervor.

"Mein Cousin ist auch Epileptiker... aber so sieht der nicht aus, wenn es ihn umhaut..."

Dean musste seinen ganzen Willen zusammen nehmen, um seinen Mund zu halten und um keine bissige Antwort zu geben. Statt dessen konzentrierte er sich wieder auf Sam, der sich endlich etwas zu entspannen schien und schließlich mit flatternden Lidern die Augen wieder aufschlug.

"Hey! Ganz ruhig, alles okay. Alles okay.", redete er leise auf ihn ein.

"Soll ich echt keinen Arzt holen?", kam hinter ihm die krächzende Frage.

"Nein, die Show ist vorbei! Danke!", bellte Dean zurück und hoffte damit bezweckt zu haben, dass der kleine Scheißer sich endlich verzog.

Zu dessen Glück, entfernte er sich tatsächlich. Dean ließ Sam los und half ihm, sich wieder aufzusetzen. Sam rang heftig nach Atem und hielt sich den Kopf.

"Scheiße...", stieß er hervor. "Das war intensiv."

"Verdammt richtig, das war intensiv!", gab Dean zurück. "Du hattest so was wie... wie einen Krampfanfall!"

Er klang wütend doch ihm war klar dass Sam wusste, dass es nur die Sorge war, die ihn so reagieren ließ. Er fuhr sich mit der flachen Hand über die Stirn und blickte Sam dann prüfend an.

"Es geht schon wieder.", sagte dieser, um ihn zu beruhigen.

Das sagte er jedes Mal. Immer hörte Dean dann so etwas wie_ "Ich bin okay"_ oder _"Mir geht es gut"_. Tatsache war, dass es Sam nicht gut ging. Dass er diese Visionen nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Und das machte Dean wütend. Sie hatten es nicht im Griff, hatten es nicht selbst in der Hand...

"Dean, Du kannst nicht mit mir zu diesem Haus.", sagte Sam nun und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

"Wie bitte?", er glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.

"Ich erkläre es Dir im Zimmer."

Sam griff nach Deans Schulter und begann, sich aufzurichten. Dean erkannte, dass er seine Unterstützung brauchte und half ihm hoch. Langsam führte er ihn zu der Tür mit der Nummer 12. Noch immer hielt Dean die Schlüssel fest umschlossen in seiner Hand, wie er nun bemerkte. Schnell öffnete er die marode wirkende Tür.

Er sorgte dafür, dass Sam sich auf dem ersten Bett nieder ließ und lief schnell noch einmal nach draußen, um die Tür des Impala zu schließen und um den Wagen zu verriegeln. Dann kehrte er wieder zurück und platzierte sich abwartend vor seinem Bruder, die wie ein Häufchen Elend auf der Bettkante saß.

*

*

Sam versuchte, das Pochen in seinem Kopf zu ignorieren und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Dean, der mit verschränkten Armen wortlos vor ihm stand und ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ.

"Ich habe Dich gesehen, wir beide waren da. Und Du warst... ich weiß nicht.", rückte er schließlich mit der Sprache heraus.

Diese letzte Vision hatte Sam ein schreckliches Bild gezeigt und es war ihm klar geworden, dass er sein Wissen nicht länger vor seinem Bruder geheim halten konnte. Er wusste nicht genau was Dean zustoßen würde, doch sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass es schlimm werden würde. Sehr schlimm.

"Du weißt was nicht?", hakte Dean ungeduldig nach.

"Du liegst am Boden. Regungslos. Ich weiß nicht, ob Du überhaupt noch am Leben bist..."

So, nun war es raus.

"Und Du weißt immer noch nicht, mit was wir es dort zu tun haben?"

"Nein. Jedenfalls werde ich alleine dorthin gehen.", sagte er entschlossen.

"Einen Scheiß wirst Du tun. Ich lasse Dich doch nicht alleine irgend wo hin rennen! An einen Ort, den Du in einer Vision gesehen hast, die von dem gelbäugigen Bastard stammen könnte! Nein! Auf keinen Fall!", stellte Dean sofort auf Stur.

"Du wirst nicht mitkommen!", entgegnete Sam.

Dean starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, bevor er wütend konterte.

"Wenn Du glaubst, dass ich Dich in diesem Zustand irgendwo hin lasse, dann hast Du Dich sowieso geschnitten. Ich sorge dafür, dass Du keinen Schritt aus diesem Motelzimmer machst!"

"Ach, und wie willst Du mich aufhalten?"

Wie sein Bruder schreckte auch Sam vor einer Diskussion nicht zurück, egal wie schlecht er sich gerade fühlte.

"Glaub mir, mir fällt schon etwas ein!"

"Du hast mich noch nie aufhalten können!"

Deans verletzter Blick entging Sam nicht, bevor dieser sich von ihm weg drehte und zu einem sich dort befindlichen Spülbecken lief. Dean drehte das Wasser auf und ließ es sich über die Hände laufen.

Sam verstand, wieso Dean so reagierte und fühlte sich sofort schuldig, denn er wusste, dass Dean unter seiner Abwesenheit gelitten hatte, nachdem er ihn und ihren Dad nach einem Streit verlassen hatte, um nach Stanford zu gehen.

"Tut mir leid, Mann.", sagte er daher. "Ich bin ziemlich durch den Wind."

Dean stellte das Wasser ab, ohne zu antworten und kehrte ihm noch immer den Rücken zu. Sam seufzte.

"Ich will nicht, dass Dir etwas passiert. Und wenn wir zusammen dort hin gehen, dann wird etwas passieren!", sprach Sam daher weiter.

Dean drehte sich nun endlich um.

"Und Du denkst, dass Du bessere Chancen hast gegen das zu kämpfen was uns dort erwartet, wenn Du alleine gehst? Selbst wenn ich verletzt werde, dann haben wir zusammen immer noch bessere Karten! Soviel solltest Du inzwischen doch gelernt haben, oder?"

"Dean..."

"Nein. Wenn Du dieser Sache nachgehen willst, dann komme ich mit. Keine weiteren Diskussionen mehr."

Sam verbiss sich den Kommentar, der ihm auf der Zunge lag. Dean war nicht sein Vater und hatte ihm nichts vorzuschreiben.

Doch Dean war ein noch größerer Sturkopf als sein Dad - Sam musste also einen anderen Weg finden, sich hinaus zu schleichen. Vielleicht hätte er Dean die Wahrheit doch besser verschweigen sollen...

*

*

Es war fast nicht zu glauben, doch Dean schien der einzige Mensch zu sein der Sam jemals begegnet war, der nach zwei schlaflosen Nächten wach und aufmerksam bleiben konnte. Er fühlte sich wie bei _Big Brother_... was ironischer weise auch irgendwie hin kam.

Dean überwachte jede seiner Bewegungen und alles, was er tat. Das Schlimme war, dass Sam nicht wusste, wie viel Zeit ihm noch blieb bevor das geschehen würde, was er in der Vision gesehen hatte.

Seufzend widmete er sich wieder seinen Laptop und suchte weiter nach dem Straßennamen, den er in seiner Vision zu sehen geglaubt hatte. Inzwischen hatte sich zu seiner Verärgerung heraus gestellt, dass es diese Straße so wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte, nicht gab. Aber er wusste, dass es irgend etwas mit _"Fair..."_ gewesen war.

Leider gab es in Chicago sehr viele Straßen und Plätze, die dieses Wort beinhalteten und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als die Satellitenbilder und Streetview-Funktionen zu nutzen, um das gesuchte Haus irgendwie ausfindig zu machen.

Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, bis er durch Zufall auf ein kleines Haus in der North Fairfield Avenue stieß das genau so aussah, wie in seiner Vision: Klein, mit Sprossenfenstern und weißem Vordach über der Eingangstüre - unscheinbar und irgendwie spießig. Doch das war es! Sogar die Blumen vor dem Fenster hatte er gesehen - dicke, rot blühende Blumenbüsche. Nun wusste er, wo er hin musste!

Möglichst unauffällig warf er einen Blick hinüber zu Dean, der auf seinem Bett lag, in einem Buch blätterte und missmutig auf seiner Unterlippe kaute.

"Hast Du gefunden, was Du gesucht hast?", fragte dieser überraschenderweise in genau diesem Moment.

"Nein.", log Sam und überlegte schnell, wie er ablenken könnte. "Heute ist Valentinstag, Mann! Willst Du nicht ausgehen? Und ich habe Hunger. Du nicht? Lass uns in ein Diner gehen."

"Verarsch´ mich nicht, Sam.", Dean klappte das Buch zu und richtete sich auf. "Rück´ schon mit der Sprache raus."

Sam verfluchte das gute Gespür seines Bruders und drehte schließlich widerwillig den Laptop so, dass Dean das Bild sehen konnte.

"Das ist es? Fahren wir zur _Wysteria Lane_ oder wie?", fragte er.

Sam runzelte die Stirn.

"Sehr witzig."

"Was? Sieht nicht gerade so aus, als würde sich dort ein tödliches Drama abspielen."

Sam atmete tief durch und blickte Dean vorwurfsvoll an.

"Okay, okay. Da müssen wir hin, verstanden. Wann? Jetzt?"

"Ich will noch immer, dass Du hier bleibst."

"Mhm. Und wo genau hast Du diesen blutüberströmten Kerl gesehen? Im Keller?", ignorierte Dean seinen Einwand.

Sam schwieg und fühlte, wie er wütend wurde. Dean würde sich nicht davon abhalten lassen, ihn zu begleiten, soviel stand fest. Felsenfest.

"Ich glaube im Keller, ja.", antwortete er bockig.

"Worauf warten wir dann noch?"

Dean rutschte vom Bett und begann, sich seine Schuhe anzuziehen.

**Kapitel 2 **

"Hier ist es.", verkündete Sam und Dean ließ den Impala ausrollen.

Er stoppte den Wagen zwei Häuser weiter und stellte den Motor ab. Es war früher Nachmittag, doch die Gegend wirkte wie ausgestorben.

"Sind wohl alle bei der Arbeit...", murmelte er. "Was jetzt?"

"Wir schauen nach, ob jemand zu Hause ist.", antwortete Sam und öffnete die Beifahrertür.

Dean folgte seinem Bruder und stieg ebenfalls aus dem Wagen. Sam ging schnellen Schrittes auf die Haustüre zu. Offenbar wollte er keine Zeit verlieren. Ehe Dean es sich versah, hatte Sam die Klingel betätigt. Ihm war bewusst, dass Sam wütend auf ihn war, weil er sich nicht davon hatte abhalten lassen mitzukommen. Aber Sam sollte ihn inzwischen gut genug kennen um zu wissen, dass er ihn auf keinen Fall alleine los ziehen lassen würde.

"Und was willst Du sagen, wenn jemand öffnet?", fragte er ihn, während sie vor der Tür warteten.

"Lass mich das machen.", gab Sam knapp zurück.

Mit ungutem Gefühl vergrub Dean seine Hände in der Tasche seiner Lederjacke und wartete. Doch niemand öffnete. Entweder war keiner zu Hause oder man wollte ihnen nicht öffnen.

"Toller Plan.", brummte er.

"Lass uns ums Haus gehen und versuchen, einen Blick rein zu werfen.", sagte Sam dann und setzte sich sofort in Bewegung.

"Alter, seit wann bist Du hier der Anführer?"

Dean blieb erneut nichts anderes übrig, als ihm hinterher zu laufen. Sie überquerten den schmalen Grünstreifen neben dem Haus. Zu ihrer Linken befand sich ein kleines, vergittertes Fenster zum Keller. Erst hinter dem Haus fanden sie eine Terrassentür und einen kleinen Garten. Der Garten war gepflegt und akkurat angelegt. Dean hätte niemals vermutet, dass sich hier etwas Übernatürliches abspielen könnte.

"Hast Du gesehen, dass im Keller Licht brannte?", fragte Sam.

"Nein!"

"Schwaches Licht, wie von Kerzen."

"Ich habe nichts gesehen."

Dean wunderte sich über sich selbst. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass ihm dieses Detail entgangen war. Wahrscheinlich nagte die Müdigkeit nun langsam doch an ihm.

"Lass uns an den Wagen gehen und unsere Sachen holen.", beschloss Sam.

"Ich habe meine Waffe.", antwortete Dean und deutete auf seinen Hosenbund.

"Die genügt vielleicht nicht. Ich will vorbereitet sein. Weihwasser und Dads Tagebuch."

Sam klang verdammt ernst und Dean nickte schließlich. Er folgte ihm zurück zum Wagen.

"Versprich mir, dass Du extrem vorsichtig bist.", sagte Sam, während sie den Kofferraum nach nützlichen Waffen durchsuchten. "Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl."

"Wann war ich jemals unvorsichtig?", entgegnete Dean und versuchte, unbesorgt zu klingen.

"Ich meine es ernst. Wirklich.", Sam blickte ihn abwartend an.

Dean wusste, wann es an der Zeit war, die Show fallen zu lassen und nickte schließlich. Sein Bruder machte sich tatsächlich Sorgen und es half ihnen nicht weiter, wenn er den starken Mann markierte.

"Natürlich, Sammy. Sobald es brenzlig wird, hauen wir ab."

"Okay."

Dean nahm seine voll gepackte Dufflebag an sich.

"Okay.", wiederholte er und schlug den Kofferraumdeckel zu.

*

*

Endlich schaffte Sam es, die Terassentür auf zu stemmen und schob sie so leise und vorsichtig wie möglich zur Seite, damit sie eintreten konnten. Drinnen befand sich ein geräumiges Wohnzimmer - wie auch schon im Garten, war hier alles sehr ordentlich. Die Einrichtung war auf einem älteren Stand, jedoch nicht abgenutzt oder schmutzig.

"Nett.", murmelte Dean und bewegte sich langsam weiter vorwärts.

Sam folgte ihm. Nach dem Wohnzimmer folgte ein kleiner Flur, in welchem eine Treppe jeweils nach oben und in den Keller führte. Sam erkannte schnell, dass er recht gehabt hatte - im Keller brannten definitiv Kerzen, der Schein war im dunkleren Flur nicht zu übersehen.

"Was, wenn die Stufen knarren?", fragte Dean leise.

"Geh schon.", knurrte Sam und schob ihn etwas an.

Langsam und vorsichtig schafften sie es, ohne lautere Geräusche nach unten zu gelangen und näherten sich so leise wie möglich dem Raum, aus dem der Kerzenschein stammte.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sich Sams Augen an die Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hatten, doch dann erkannte er einen jungen Mann, der vor einem kleinen Tisch stand, auf welchem zwei Kerzen platziert waren. Weiter hinten im Raum sah er einen Kreis aus weißen Kerzen in dessen Mitte sich ein Stuhl befand. Eine hübsche junge Frau saß darauf - sie schien ohnmächtig zu sein. Ihre Arme und Beine waren an den Stuhl gefesselt...

"Was zum Teufel...", flüsterte Dean hinter ihm und Sam warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu.

Sie verharrten einen Augenblick und lauschten, als der Mann leise etwas sagte.

_"Exitare oblivionis anima."_

"Was hat er da?", flüsterte Dean.

Auch Sam erkannte, dass der Mann in einem Buch blätterte.

"Ein Grimoire.", vermutete er.

"Ein Grimoire? Ein verdammtes Hexenbuch? Ich hasse Hexen!", stieß Dean hervor und lud seine Waffe durch.

Sam zuckte zusammen - was, wenn der Kerl das Laden der Waffe gehört hatte? Er hielt Dean zurück und horchte. Seine Befürchtung bewahrheitete sich nicht, da der Mann konzentriert seinen Zauber weiter fort führte. Sam betrachtete das Gesicht und die Umgebung genauer. Es war tatsächlich der Ort seiner Vision und sie sollten schnell etwas unternehmen.

_"Exitare, Exitare, Exitare!"_, rief dieser in dem Moment.

"Oh nein...", murmelte Sam, als er plötzlich erkannte, was vor sich ging.

Er gab Dean ein Zeichen und stürmte sofort in den Raum, doch es hatte bereits begonnen...

Der Boden unter ihren Füßen begann zu zittern. Der Unbekannte drehte sich erschrocken um, als er die Eindringlinge bemerkte.

"Wer seid ihr?", schrie er gegen das Grollen an, das nun aus dem Boden kam.

"Was haben Sie getan?", stieß Sam alarmiert hervor.

Dean zielte auf die Person, doch das ganze Haus schien mit einem Mal zu erzittern und ließ sie alle schwanken. Ein großer Riss tat sich im Boden zwischen dem Mann und der bewusstlosen Frau auf und Sam kämpfte darum, das Gleichgewicht zu behalten, als der Beton unter ihm gute dreißig Zentimeter verschoben wurde. Entsetzt sah er, wie schwarzer, dichter Rauch empor quoll.

"Wen haben Sie herauf beschworen?", rief er dem jungen Mann zu, der ebenfalls geschockt von den Vorgängen zu sein schien.

Bevor der Kerl antworten konnte, war es zu spät - eine kraftvolle Druckwelle wurde ihnen plötzlich entgegen geschleudert und Sam fühlte, wie er von den Beinen gerissen wurde.

Er stürzte nach hinten und der harte Aufprall ließ seinen Kopf auf dem Boden aufschlagen. Schmerz und Schwindel machten sich sofort in seinem Bewusstsein breit und nur Sekunden später umhüllte ihn Dunkelheit, die ihn in eine tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit zog...

*

*

Salmey hatte schon lange nichts mehr wie das hier empfunden. Nur die dunkelsten und schrecklichsten Gefühle, die ein Wesen erfahren kann. Hass, Gier, Schmerz, Angst, Neid - alle diese Emotionen waren zu ihrer Welt geworden und sie hatte gelernt, mit diesen Empfindungen zu arbeiten und sie gegen andere einzusetzen.

Zu lange war sie bereits in den Schatten, den tiefsten Gefilden der Hölle, um sich überhaupt noch daran zu erinnern wie es war, einen Körper gehabt zu haben oder wie es gewesen war, menschlich zu sein. Doch plötzlich hatte sie etwas aus ihrem Dasein gerissen und sie nach oben gezogen.

Sie war gezwungen, sich ihren Weg durch die verschiedenen Ebenen der Hölle zu suchen und an die Oberfläche zurück zu kehren. In ihrer alten Form konnte sie nicht verweilen und so fuhr sie in das erste menschliche Wesen, das sie finden konnte.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis sie sich orientiert hatte - bis sie den Körper und den Geist der Person voll und ganz eingenommen und ausgefüllt hatte.

Und dann, dann fühlte sie ihn: Den Herzschlag, der diesen Menschen am Leben hielt.

Unzählige Jahre zuvor, kurz nach ihrem Tod, als sie in den Ketten hing und nichts als Leid und Schmerz gefühlt hatte, hatte sie sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht: Zurück zu sein und etwas Lebendiges zu spüren.

Doch nun wollte sie das nicht mehr. Sie wollte nicht hier sein.

Ihr Leben hatte in einem qualvollen Tod geendet, einem Tod, den man sich nur schwer vorstellen konnte: Im Feuer. Und sie wollte sich nie wieder daran erinnern müssen. Doch nun, hier oben und mit einem menschlichen Körper, kamen die Erinnerungen zurück. Deshalb konnte sie nur eines empfinden - Hass.

Hass demjenigen gegenüber, der sie zurück in diese Welt geholt hatte...

*

*

Die Druckwelle, die der aufsteigende Rauch aus der Erdspalte ausgelöst hatte, hatte Dean gegen die hinter ihm befindliche Wand geschleudert und ihn kurz außer Gefecht gesetzt. Doch er war nicht voll weg getreten.

Sein Kopf dröhnte und schmerzte, alles drehte sich, aber wenigstens hatte das Zittern des Bodens unter ihm aufgehört.

Er nahm wahr, was sich um ihn herum abspielte, doch sein Körper war schwer wie Blei und er schaffte es nicht, die Augen zu öffnen...

*

*

Salmey öffnete die Augen. Nach so vielen Jahrhunderten konnte sie also das erste Mal wieder sehen.

Sie erkannte, dass sie sich inmitten eines Kreises aus Kerzen befand. Als sie den Blick hob, sah sie sich einem schmächtigen jungen Mann gegenüber, der hinter einem kleinen Tisch stand, auf welchem sich ein aufgeschlagenes Buch befand.

"Caroline?", fragte er.

"Ich bin nicht Caroline.", antwortete Salmey und wunderte sich über die fremde, wohlklingende Stimme, die sie besaß.

Sie blickte an sich hinab. Es war eine eigenartige Kleidung, die sie trug. Oder besser gesagt, die ihr Wirtskörper trug. Ihre Handgelenke waren an einen Stuhl gefesselt.

Wut sammelte sich in Salmey an - was bildete sich dieser Bursche eigentlich ein? Mühelos zerriss sie das Seil und erhob sich. Schnell hatte sie auch ihre Beine mit einem Ruck befreit und trat einen Schritt nach vorne.

"Hast Du mich aus meiner Welt gerissen?", fragte sie und fauchte den Jungen bedrohlich an.

Der Schwächling machte einen Schritt zurück und sah sie mit großen Augen an.

"Ich... ich habe Dich gerufen, ja.", antwortete er mit zitternder Stimme. "Ich habe das Buch nach dem Tod meiner Großmutter gefunden und..."

Salmey hörte ihm nur halbherzig zu und sah sich um. Sie registrierte zwei weitere Menschen im Raum - ebenfalls junge Männer. Bewusstlos lagen sie vor einem Durchgang, der offenbar nach draußen führte. Was trieb dieser Schwächling hier? Sollten die beiden etwa Menschenopfer für sie sein?

Sie wandte sich ihm wieder zu und beschloss, die Anderen zu ignorieren. Vorerst. Sie stellten momentan keine Gefahr dar.

"... da stand drin, dass man eine mächtige Hexe zu Rate ziehen könnte, wenn erforderlich. Ich habe extra Latein gelernt, um das hier tun zu können. Wirst Du mir helfen?"

Salmey durchbohrte ihn förmlich mit ihren Blicken. Dafür war sie hier? Sie wurde immer wütender und wütender...

"Zunächst," begann sie. "frage ich mich, woher Du die Frechheit besitzt, mich so formlos anzusprechen."

"Was?", der Junge schluckte sichtbar und begann, noch mehr zu zittern. "Was meinst Du?"

"Ihr.", antwortete sie und korrigierte ihn. "Was meint Ihr? Ich stamme aus einer Zeit, in der man mir mehr Respekt entgegen brachte! Wieso sollte ich gerade Dir helfen?"

"Ich... ich hatte gehofft..."

"Was hattest Du gehofft?", fragte sie scharfzüngig und kalt.

"Du bist... Ihr seid eine Hexe - und... und ich brauche Hilfe, damit Caroline mit mir zusammen ist.", stotterte er. "Ich habe das Buch gefunden und habe alles geplant. Heute Morgen habe ich sie mit hierher genommen und das Ritual durchgeführt. Es ist doch Valentinstag, meine Eltern sind weg und ich dachte, wenn es funktioniert, dann bestimmt heute!", sprudelten die Erklärungen nun einfach so aus ihm heraus.

Salmey legte den Kopf schief und blickte ihn nachdenklich an. Konnte er wirklich so dumm sein und das getan haben, was sie vermutete?

"Erkläre weiter.", forderte sie.

"Caroline... Ich möchte, dass sie mich liebt.", sagte er verzweifelt.

Salmey begriff, dass sie hier leichtes Spiel haben würde. Der Körper in welchem sie sich befand gehörte dem Mädchen, das der Junge liebte.

"Du hast sie hier festgehalten und wolltest, dass ich sie verhexe, damit sie Dich liebt?", schlussfolgerte sie.

Der Schwächling nickte und Salmey lächelte - vielleicht fand sie doch noch Gefallen an ihrem kleinen Ausflug. Sie würde sich zumindest etwas dazu verdienen, bevor sie in die Hölle zurück kehrte.

"Du hast keine Ahnung, was Du getan hast, oder?", fragte sie, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. "Ich bin schon lange keine Hexe mehr, kleiner Mann."

"Aber..."

Sie unterbrach ihn, indem sie die Hand hob. Er verstummte vor Angst.

"Das Buch, welches Du da hast, ist sehr alt. Längst überholt. Früher wäre ich vielleicht bereit gewesen, Dir mit meinen Zaubersprüchen zu helfen. Aber Du hast Glück. Das, was ich jetzt bin, kann Dir noch viel Nützlicher sein."

"Wirklich?"

Der Junge war so einfältig und dumm...

"Ja.", sie bemühte sich, ihre Stimme verführerisch klingen zu lassen. "Caroline würde Dich bis an Dein Lebensende lieben."

"Das wünsche ich mir.", antwortete er.

"Mehr als alles Andere?"

"Mehr als alles Andere."

"Dann schlage ich Dir ein Geschäft vor..."

*

*

Langsam kam Dean immer mehr zu Bewusstsein. Er blinzelte und bekam die letzten Fetzen der Unterhaltung zwischen den beiden Personen mit.

Was der Junge herauf beschworen hatte, war ein Dämon der übelsten Sorte. Soweit Dean es mitbekommen hatte, stammte er aus sehr alten Zeiten, was nur noch weitere Schwierigkeiten bedeutete.

Und der Idiot, der den Dämon gerufen hatte, war kurz davor einen Deal abzuschließen... wie dumm war der Kerl eigentlich?

Mühsam richtete Dean sich etwas auf und kam streckte den Arm aus. Er versuchte, an seine Tasche zu gelangen, die nicht weit von ihm entfernt gelandet war.

"Wenn Du mich küsst, wird Caroline Dir gehören.", säuselte der Dämon in der Zwischenzeit.

"Ein Kuss?"

Dean verzog das Gesicht - als ob ein hübsches Mädchen wie diese Caroline einen Kerl wie den da küssen würde! Dean war klar - wenn er jetzt nicht handelte, würde es zu spät sein. Endlich bekam er seine Tasche zu fassen, griff nach der kleinen Flasche Weihwasser, die sich gleich oben auf befand und schraubte den Deckel ab.

"Ich soll Dich küssen?", fragte der Idiot noch einmal nach, verschaffte Dean durch sein Zögern jedoch die benötigte Zeit.

"Tu es nicht, Du Schwachkopf!", rief Dean nun, kämpfte sich mit aller Kraft auf die Knie und kam schließlich auf die Beine.

Er schwankte kurz, doch als der Dämon herum schoss und ihn mit schwarzen Augen ansah, holte er aus und schleuderte ihm einen Schwall des Weihwassers entgegen.

Der Dämon schrie auf, als ihn das Wasser am Oberkörper traf. Weißer Rauch stieg sofort auf und zischende Geräusche vermischten sich mit dem wütenden Knurren, das der Dämon von sich gab.

Dean holte erneut aus und wollte die nächste Salve Wasser heraus schleudern, als das Wesen jedoch die Hand hob und ihm einige Worte entgegen spie...

*

*

Salmey umkreiste den Schwächling mit gemächlichen Schritten und hatte den Deal so gut wie abgewickelt. Die Seele des Jungen würde gleich ihr gehören.

"Tu es nicht, Du Schwachkopf!", hörte sie plötzlich hinter sich.

Einer der beiden Anderen war zu sich gekommen und wagte es, sich einzumischen! Sie schoss herum und in diesem Moment schleuderte der Kerl ihr eine Flüssigkeit entgegen, die sich brennend wie Feuer in ihre Haut fraß. Entsetzt und wütend knurrte sie und ihr war klar, dass sie ihn sofort außer Gefecht setzen musste. Also schleuderte sie ihm einen der kraftvollsten Zauber entgegen, an die sie sich noch aus ihrem damaligen Dasein erinnerte:

_"Derigesco vivus inferiae!"_

Es tat gut, die alte Kunst wieder anzuwenden, stellte sie fest. Zufrieden sah sie, wie der junge Mann sofort in sich zusammen sackte und zu Boden fiel. Der kleine Behälter welchen er in der Hand gehalten hatte, rollte ihm aus der Hand und die ätzende Flüssigkeit verteilte sich auf dem Boden.

Salmey spürte, wie das Brennen auf ihrer Haut langsam nach ließ und sie beschloss, sich später um ihren Angreifer zu kümmern. Jetzt wollte sie endlich diesen Schwächling loswerden.

"Also, wie sieht es nun aus?", fragte sie.

Dieser löste seinen Blick von den regungslosen Männern und sah sie wieder an.

"Ja.", antwortete er schließlich mit einem Leuchten in den Augen.

"Dann küss mich."

Sie schloss die Augen und tatsächlich, kurz darauf trafen die Lippen des Jungen auf die ihres Wirtskörpers.

Das Geschäft war besiegelt. Seine Seele gehörte ihr. Er löste sich von ihr und blickte sie hoffnungsvoll an.

Salmey hatte nicht vor gehabt, sich weiter mit ihm zu belasten und ließ ihre Hand nach vorne schnellen. Mit einer kräftigen, ruckartigen Bewegung zerschlug sie sein Brustbein und drang in seinen Körper ein - kurz darauf hielt sie sein schlagendes Herz zwischen ihren Fingern.

Sie riss es heraus.

"Du hast vergessen, über Deine Lebensjahre zu verhandeln.", hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr, kurz bevor er leblos zu Boden sank und ein letztes Röcheln von sich gab.

Plötzlich gelangweilt ließ sie das Herz auf den Boden fallen und drehte sich um. Das war ein kurzweiliges Spiel gewesen und es hatte sie nicht befriedigt. Doch sie hatte noch zwei Menschen hier, mit denen sie sich beschäftigen konnte...

Gemächlich ging sie auf den jungen Mann zu, den sie verhext hatte. Mit offenen Augen lag er auf der Seite und war erstarrt, genau wie sie es gewollt hatte. Sie ging neben ihm in die Hocke und beugte sich über ihn, damit er sie auch mit Sicherheit sehen konnte...

*

*

Dean versuchte verzweifelt zu verstehen, was mit ihm geschehen war. Er hatte gespürt, wie ihn der Zauber getroffen hatte. Wie ein elektrischer Schlag hatte er seinen Körper durchzuckt. Dann war er gefallen, doch er hatte den Aufprall auf dem Boden nicht gespürt. Der Schock war zu groß gewesen.

Er wusste nicht, wie er seinen Zustand beschreiben sollte - es war, als wäre sein Geist von seinem Körper getrennt. Er konnte nicht atmen! Er spürte seinen Herzschlag nicht mehr! Er konnte nicht mal seine Augen schließen!

Doch er konnte noch denken, also lebte er, oder? Aber wie konnte er leben, wenn sein Herz nicht schlug und wenn sein Körper nicht auf die Befehle seines Gehirns reagierte? Wie konnte das sein?

Er hörte, wie sich Schritte näherten und er war gezwungen zu warten, bis der Dämon im Körper der jungen Frau in sein Blickfeld kam.

"Du wünscht Dir inzwischen sicher, mich nicht angegriffen zu haben.", sagte sie und ging in die Hocke. "Das war wirklich dumm von Dir."

Sie betrachtete ihn einen Moment mit kalten, schwarzen Augen. Dann streckte sie die Hand aus und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Das Gefühl war furchtbar, rein gar nichts dagegen tun zu können.

"Niemand, der mich jemals angegriffen hat, hat das überlebt. Und Du, Du wirst einen der schlimmste Tode erleiden. Es wird lange dauern, bis Dein Körper endlich versagt. Weißt Du wie es ist, langsam zu verdursten? Oder lebendig begraben zu sein?"

Dean fühlte, wie ihn Panik erfasste - was sollte das bedeuten? Würde er so bleiben, wie er nun war? Würde sie ihn so zurück lassen? Was war mit Sam? Würde sie ihm das Gleiche antun?

"Was für eine Verschwendung.", sie streckte die Finger aus und fuhr ihm über die Lippen. "So ein hübsches Gesicht."

Dean wünschte sich, von ihr weg rücken zu können - sich ihrer Berührung entziehen zu können - irgend etwas tun zu können. Doch nichts dergleichen passierte. Er konnte sich keinen Millimeter rühren.

"Deinem Freund hier, werde ich dieses Schicksal ersparen und ihn schnell töten."

Alles in Dean schrie auf, die Gefühle und die Angst schienen ihn von innen heraus zerreißen zu wollen. Sie würde Sam töten und er konnte nichts dagegen tun!

"Sieh her.", sie drehte seinen Kopf, sodass er Sam nun sehen konnte.

Entsetzt verfolgte er, wie sie sich Sam näherte und neben ihm in die Hocke ging. Sie führte ihre Hand zu seinem Brustkorb.

"Nein, oh Gott, nein!", schrie er innerlich und kämpfte gegen die Starre an, die ihn gefangen hielt.

Der Dämon wollte gerade ausholen und Deans Entsetzen schoss in ungeahnte Höhen, als sie plötzlich inne hielt.

Sie beugte sich etwas hinab und schien an Sam zu riechen...

*

*

Salmey würde dem Jungen das Herz heraus reißen. Es war ihre liebste Art, zu töten. Schnell und mühelos.

Gerade zog sie den Arm zurück, um durch das Brustbein zu stoßen, als ihr Geruchssinn etwas aufschnappte. Sie hielt inne und ging näher an den Jungen heran.

Nein - das durfte nicht wahr sein... aber es war eindeutig. Der Junge trug den Duft von Azazel an sich.

Er war gezeichnet worden.

Würde sie ihn eigenhändig töten, würde Azazel sie jagen und zur Strecke bringen, sie kannte ihn gut genug, um diese Tatsache nicht an zu zweifeln.

Sie beschloss, sich nicht die Finger schmutzig zu machen und erhob sich. Nachdenklich, zog sie sich von dem Jungen zurück.  
>Der Erste musste sterben, soviel war klar. Sie hatte noch nie jemanden verschont.<br>Und dieser hier war sicher ebenfalls hier gewesen, um sie zu bekämpfen. Also mussten beide sterben.

Ihr Blick fiel auf die Kerzen und somit hatte sie ihre Lösung.

"Ich glaube, mir ist noch ein besserer Tod für euch eingefallen.", sagte sie und lächelte dem Ersten zu.

Langsam ging sie zurück zu dem Stuhl, wo der Schwächling ihren Wirtskörper festgehalten hatte. Dabei passierte sie den toten Körper und sie betrachtete ihr Werk - das Blut auf dem Boden und der entsetzte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht erfreuten sie.

Sie ging weiter und griff sich zwei Stücke Seil. Dann lief sie zu der Flüssigkeit, die der hübsche Junge ihr entgegen geschleudert hatte und betrachtete sie nachdenklich.

_"Definito."_, sprach sie letztlich einen Zauber und eine Sekunde später wusste sie, worum es sich handelte: Weihwasser.

"Geweihtes Wasser kann mich also verletzen?", fragte sie und erhob sich wieder. "Ich glaube, mich erwartet eine ganz neue Welt dort draußen, oder?"

Sie schenkte dem Jungen ein Lächeln und begab sich dann zurück zu Azazels Burschen, der noch immer bewusstlos war.  
>Mit geübten Handgriffen band sie seine Handgelenke auf den Rücken und die Fußgelenke zusammen. Dann sah sie sich nach etwas Brennbarem um...<p>

**Kapitel 3 **

Dean schien inzwischen verrückt zu werden - er kämpfte mit aller Kraft gegen den Zauber an, betete darum, auch nur ein klein wenig Kontrolle zurück zu erlangen, doch es war nutzlos. Er war in seinem Körper gefangen und es gab nichts was er tun konnte, um Sam zu helfen.

Er musste mit ansehen, wie der Dämon Sam fesselte und sich dann wieder entfernte. Was das Wesen vorhatte, wusste er nicht. Warum er von Sam abgelassen hatte, war ihm auch ein Rätsel. Tatsache war jedoch, dass Sam recht gehabt hatte - es sah verdammt schlecht für sie beide aus und seine Vision schien wahr zu werden.

Dann schoss ihm die Erinnerung zurück ins Gedächtnis: Feuer. Sam hatte gesagt, das Haus würde in Flammen aufgehen! Das hatte der Dämon also vor...

Die Angst in seinem Innern erschien Dean nun übergroß, doch er war dazu verdammt, zu warten...

*

*

Sam fühlte, wie ihn jemand zur Seite drehte. Langsam kam er wieder zu sich. Die Hände, die sich an ihm zu schaffen gemacht hatten, waren plötzlich weg und Sam öffnete vorsichtig die Augen. Sein Kopf schmerzte und er brauchte einen Moment bis er sich daran erinnerte, was geschehen war. Die Umgebung war dunkel, doch dann erkannte er, wo er war und er wusste wieder, was geschehen war.

Er drehte sich etwas und stellte mit Entsetzen fest, dass er sich nicht frei bewegen konnte. Erschrocken hob er den Kopf etwas an, was einen scharfen Schmerz durch seinen Hinterkopf jagte. Er versuchte, das Gefühl zu verdrängen und stellte fest, dass seine Beine gefesselt waren. Genau wie seine Hände, wie er nun spürte. Er versuchte, seine Handgelenke aus den Schlaufen zu ziehen, doch die Fesseln saßen sehr fest. Es gab keine Chance, sich auf die Schnelle zu befreien.

Etwas weiter entfernt hörte er ein Geräusch und so drehte er sich etwas weiter und lag schließlich auf dem Rücken, was einen unangenehmen Schmerz durch seine Arme schickte. Mit Mühe richtete er sich etwas auf - doch bevor er sich auf das was sich weiter vorne abspielte konzentrieren konnte, fiel sein Blick auf Dean.

Sams Herz schien stehen zu bleiben als er erkannte, dass Dean, genau wie in seiner Vision, regungslos und mit offenen Augen neben ihm lag. Er rührte sich nicht!

Sams Atem beschleunigte sich und Entsetzen machte sich in ihm breit.

"Dean!", stieß er unwillkürlich hervor und er rollte sich auf die andere Seite, um näher an ihn heran rücken zu können.

Sein Bruder reagierte nicht.

Tränen traten Sam in die Augen und er konnte sich auf nichts mehr anderes konzentrieren, als auf Dean. Er legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Brust und horchte. Ein Herzschlag, er musste einen Herzschlag hören um zu wissen, dass...

Nichts.

"Nein!"

Sam versuchte es erneut, wartete. Doch da war nichts. Kein Herzschlag, kein Atemgeräusch!

"Dean!"

Der Schmerz in Sams Innern war nicht zu beschreiben. Die Vision war wahr geworden!  
>Warum hatte er Dean nicht davon abgehalten, mit hierher zu kommen?<p>

Noch ehe er sich die grausame Wahrheit eingestehen wollte, fühlte Sam, wie er an den Füßen gepackt und weg gezogen wurde.

_Der Dämon_ - schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Der Dämon, der Dean getötet hatte!

Mehrere Meter schleifte das Wesen ihn von Dean weg. Er spürte, wie er herum gedreht wurde und blickte im nächsten Moment in das hübsche Gesicht der jungen Frau, die sich zuvor auf dem Stuhl befunden hatte. Sam blinzelte die Tränen weg und seine Trauer verwandelte sich in Wut.

"Du Monster!", schrie er.

"Ganz richtig, ein Monster! Das bin ich.", sie lächelte.

"Du hast meinen Bruder getötet!"

Mit aller Kraft kämpfte Sam darum, sich von den Fesseln zu befreien.

"Deinen Bruder?", der Dämon zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Interessant."

"Ich töte Dich!", schrie Sam voller Wut und Schmerz. "Ich schwöre Dir, ich werde Dich töten!"

Der Dämon lächelte weiter teuflisch, platzierte ein Knie auf seinen Beinen und hielt ihn so am Boden. Mit einer Hand packte das Wesen seinen Hals. Unbarmherzig drückte er zu und Sam sah nach wenigen Augenblicken bunte Sterne vor seinen Augen tanzen.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass Du mich töten kannst.", sagte der Dämon unbeeindruckt und ließ schließlich wieder los.

Hektisch sog Sam die dringend benötigte Luft in seine Lungen. Der Dämon entfernte sich von ihm und Sam versuchte, sich aufzurichten. Ihm war schwindlig und sein Kopf dröhnte, doch er musste versuchen, sich zu konzentrieren. Neben Dean entdeckte er ihre Tasche - darin befanden sich Messer. Wenn er es schaffte, dort hin zu gelangen, würde er sich befreien können.

Ein beißender Geruch ließ seinen Kopf herum schnellen und er erkannte, wie der Dämon über dem blutüberströmten Körper des Mannes stand, der ihn herauf beschworen hatte.

Leise murmelte das Wesen etwas und hohe Flammen schossen plötzlich aus dem Leichnam. Ein Stapel Kartons weiter hinten im Raum fing Feuer und nur Sekunden später füllte sich der Raum mit dichten Rauchschwaden, während der Brand weiter schwelte und sich neues Brennmaterial suchte.

"Oh Gott!", stieß Sam hervor.

Sein Blick wanderte von den Flammen zu dem Dämon, der sich nun auf die Tür zu bewegte. Er würde ihn hier zurück lassen und er würde ersticken oder verbrennen...

Ohne weiter zu zögern oder noch einmal Notiz von Sam zu nehmen, verließ der Dämon den Kellerraum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sam blieb zurück und wusste, dass ihm nicht viel Zeit blieb. Also begann er, auf die Tasche zu zu robben, die sich einige Meter entfernt von ihm befand.

Sein Blick fiel wieder auf Dean und Tränen vernebelten ihm erneut die Sicht. Er würde ihn hier raus holen und...

Weiter wollte er nicht denken. Nicht jetzt. Er würde ihn hier jedoch nicht zurück lassen!

Sam hustete, als sich seine Lunge langsam mit Rauch füllte. Es war anstrengend, sich bis zur Tasche vor kämpfen zu müssen und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als mehr und mehr von der giftigen Luft ein zu atmen.

Hustend und nach Luft ringend schaffte er es endlich und er brachte sich in die richtige Position, um in der Tasche nach einem Messer zu suchen. Er kippte die Tasche leicht und es schien eine gefühlte Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis er endlich eins ihrer Messer an seinen Fingern spürte.

Ohne zu zögern durchtrennte er die Seile, die seine Hände gefesselt hielten. Die Klinge rutschte zwei mal ab und verletzte seine Haut, doch er hatte keine Zeit, darauf zu achten. Schnell befreite er sich auch von dem Seil, das um seine Fußgelenke gebunden war und kam auf die Knie. Nur eine Sekunde später war er bei Dean und er wollte nicht anderes, als sich noch einmal zu vergewissern...

Er drückte zwei blutige Finger auf Deans Hals und wartete.

Nichts.

Noch einmal traf Sam die Gewissheit wie ein Schlag und er verharrte schockiert auf der Stelle. Er fühlte sich, als hätte ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füßen weg gerissen...

Der beißende Rauch ließ ihn erneut husten und er besann sich wieder darauf, sich und Dean raus zu bringen. Er kämpfte sich auf die Beine und taumelte zur Tür. Sie war unverschlossen und er dankte Gott dafür - schnell drückte er sie auf und atmete die bessere, frischere Luft des Kellerflures ein.

Alles um ihn herum begann bereits sich zu drehen und seine Bewegungen wurden langsamer und schwerfälliger, was bedeutete, dass er hier raus musste, sonst würde sein Körper nicht mehr mitspielen. Vielleicht wäre es auch besser, einfach hier zu bleiben und dem Ganzen ein Ende zu bereiten, dachte er. Er hatte nun alle verloren, die ihm etwas bedeuteten. Dean, Jessica. Sein Vater war nicht aufzufinden. Sam fühlte sich in diesem Moment schrecklich allein.

Es benötigte seine gesamte noch verbliebene Kraft, sich Dean auf den Rücken zu hieven. Er fühlte sich wie ein Roboter, denn er schien gerade noch irgendwie zu funktionieren, um Dean hier raus zu bringen. Zwei mal glaubte Sam, es nicht mehr zu schaffen und er landete auf den Knien. Doch eine innere Stimme trieb ihn an. Mit eisernem Willen schaffte er es wieder zurück auf die Beine. Dean lag schwer und kraftlos über seinen Schultern und Sam wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als eine Regung oder ein Lebenszeichen von ihm zu spüren...

Später erinnerte er sich nicht mehr daran wie, doch er nahm sogar ihre Tasche mit - Dads Tagebuch war da drin und er durfte keine Beweismittel zurück lassen, das hatte man ihm immer und immer wieder eingebläut. Dean hatte es ihm genauso beigebracht wie sein Dad...

Sam schaffte es hoch bis ins Wohnzimmer, bevor er zusammen brach und Dean von seinen Schultern rutschte. Sein Bruder sah noch immer so aus, als würde er jeden Moment aufwachen. Seine Augen jedoch blickten ins Nichts...

"Dean!", schluchzte er und klammerte seine Finger in das Hemd seines Bruders.

Er war am Ende, wollte nun doch nicht mehr weiter. Ohne Dean würde er es niemals schaffen den Dämon zu finden, der Jessica und ihre Mutter getötet hatte.

Und Dean hatte nur sterben müssen, weil er unbedingt hier her gewollt hatte. Weil er es nicht geschafft hatte, seinen Mund zu halten und ihn davon abzuhalten, hier zu sein.

"Es tut mir leid!", presste er hervor und strich Dean über die Wange. "Es tut mir leid."

*

*

Dean brach es das Herz, Sam in diesem Zustand zu erleben. Er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als seinem Bruder ein Zeichen geben zu können. Er war noch hier... er war da, am Leben.

Und Sam hatte ihn sogar aus den Flammen im Keller geholt. Er hatte ihn nicht zurück gelassen. In diesem Moment empfand er nichts als Stolz und Liebe für seinen kleinen Bruder.

_"Sam, ich bin noch da! Ich bin noch da!"_, wiederholte er immer wieder wie in Mantra in seinem Kopf.

Sam schluchzte und rückte nun etwas von ihm weg. Dean war eines klar: Sam musste dringend aus dem brennenden Haus heraus. Keiner wusste, wann das ganze Gebäude vielleicht in Flammen aufgehen würde oder ob der Boden unter ihnen nachgeben würde... Oder wann die Polizei oder Feuerwehr eintreffen würde. Sam musste sich unbedingt wieder in Bewegung setzen.

"Ich hab das nicht gewollt, Dean.", flüsterte Sam und er schien ganz gefangen in seiner Trauer.

_"Geh weiter! Raus hier!"_, schrie Dean ihm im Geiste entgegen.

"Ich kann das alleine nicht.", sagte Sam heiser.

_"RAUS HIER!"_, Dean legte seine gesamte innere Geisteskraft in diesen Befehl.

Sam zuckte plötzlich zusammen und sah sich erschrocken um. Dean schöpfte Hoffnung. Hatte Sam ihn etwa gehört?

_"SAM!"_, erneut versuchte er es.

Sams verwunderter Blick landete auf seinem Gesicht und Dean glaubte es kaum - Sam hatte tatsächlich etwas von ihm empfangen!

Natürlich, die Visonen, seine Vorahnungen, vielleicht war Sam auch offen für das hier!

_"ICH BIN AM LEBEN!"_, Dean beschloss nicht aufzugeben._ "RAUS HIER!"_

Sam rückte näher.

"Dean?"

_"RAUS HIER!"_, befahl Dean erneut.

Sam rührte sich nicht. Verdammt, war der Junge schwer von Begriff?

_"ICH LEBE!"_, Dean glaubte kaum, etwas jemals mit mehr geistiger Kraft hervor gestoßen zu haben, als diese zwei Worte.

Auf Sams Gesicht waren deutlich die Zweifel zu lesen, die ihm durch den Kopf gehen mussten, doch auch so etwas wie Entschlossenheit und Hoffnung wurden sichtbar.

"Dean!", Sam klang nun überzeugt und setzte sich endlich wieder in Bewegung. "Ich hole Dich raus!"

Erleichterung machte sich in Dean breit - Sam hatte ihn gehört! Sam wusste, dass er nicht tot war! Das war alles, was zählte! Und endlich setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung und hievte ihn erneut auf seinen Rücken...

*

*

Sam wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Der Schmerz in seinem Innern war übermächtig. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als die Zeit zurück drehen zu können und die Tatsachen ändern zu können, verhindern zu können, was geschehen war.

Er kniete noch immer neben seinem Bruder auf dem Boden und konnte nicht weiter. Ihm war übel und seine Lungen und sein Hals schmerzten von dem Angriff des Dämon und vom Rauch, den er eingeatmet hatte, doch es war ihm egal.

_"RAUS HIER!"_

Wie ein Echo drangen die zwei Worte in Sams Bewusstsein und er zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

Was war das?

_"SAM!"_

Dean - das war eindeutig Deans Stimme, die er in seinem Kopf hörte. Wurde er jetzt etwa verrückt? Ungläubig blickte er in das starre, leblose Gesicht seines Bruders.

_"ICH LEBE!"_

Ganz deutlich hörte er diese Worte - konnte das sein? Konnte es sein, dass Dean noch am Leben war, irgendwie? Und dass er sich irgendwie mit ihm verständigte?

_"RAUS HIER!"_

Hoffnung und Freude machten sich in Sam breit - Dean war nicht tot?

"Dean!", stieß er hervor und glaubte es kaum - irgendwie war Dean noch da, davon war er überzeugt. "Ich hole Dich raus!"

Sam fühlte sich ausgelaugt und der Rauch setzte ihm noch immer zu, doch nun zählte nur noch eines: Dean hier weg bringen und heraus zu finden, was mit ihm los war!

Erneut kämpfte er sich auf die Beine, zog Dean hoch und legte ihn sich über die Schultern. Wieder schleppte er die Tasche mit und stolperte mehr nach draußen, als dass er ging. Draußen schlug ihm die kalte, frische Winterluft entgegen und er musste erneut stehen bleiben und husten. Doch nach einem Moment ging es wieder.

Von etwas weiter entfernt hörte er bereits Sirenen und er wusste, dass jemand das Feuer bemerkt und die Behörden gerufen hatte. Es war also höchste Zeit, hier zu verschwinden. Er ging den gleichen Weg zurück, den er und Dean genommen hatten als sie angekommen waren und er hoffte, dass keiner der Nachbarn ihn bemerken würde.

So schnell wie möglich lief er über die Straße auf den Impala zu und ging in die Hocke. Vorsichtig ließ er Dean herab und lehnte ihn sitzend gegen die Seite des Wagens.

"Wo sind die Schlüssel?", fragte er und war fest davon überzeugt, dass Dean ihn hören konnte.

Er glaubte es kaum, dass Dean mit ihm Kontakt aufgenommen hatte - noch einmal sah er ihn an und nichts hätte darauf hingedeutet, dass er noch am Leben war, es war verrückt! Aber so vieles in ihrem Leben war verrückt und er war einfach nur froh um diese neue Hoffnung, dass er nicht verrückt war und dass er Dean irgendwie retten konnte.

Endlich fand er den Schlüssel in Deans rechter Jackentasche und öffnete die hintere Tür. Es war nicht leicht den schlaffen Körper von Dean auf die Rückbank zu verfrachten, doch er hatte erschreckenderweise bereits Erfahrung darin, wie er Bewusstlose am Besten anpacken und bewegen musste. Nach ein, zwei Anläufen hatte er es endlich geschafft und beugte sich noch einmal über seinen Bruder.

"Alles klar, hauen wir ab und dann finden wir raus, was mit Dir los ist.", sagte er und versuchte, überzeugend zu klingen.

Wenn er schon völlig ausflippte, wie würde es Dean dann gerade ergehen? Er lief um den Wagen herum, startete den Motor und fuhr los. Aus dem Haus schlugen nun bereits die Flammen, dichter, schwarzer Rauch erfüllte den Himmel und hinter ihm bog in diesem Moment ein Feuerwehrlöschzug um die Ecke.

Sam war froh, dass er es rechtzeitig geschafft hatte und keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte...

*

*

Dean war dem Schicksal noch immer dankbar, dass Sam ein Freak war und dass er ihn durch seine verrückten Fähigkeiten gehört, beziehungswiese wahr genommen hatte.

Sam behandelte ihn wie ein rohes Ei und hatte ihn auf einem der beiden Betten in ihrem Motelzimmer abgelegt. Gründlich hatte er ihn noch einmal untersucht, ihm die Jacke ausgezogen und vergeblich versucht, Vitalzeichen bei ihm zu finden.

Dean wusste selbst, dass es absolut unmöglich war, dass keins der gültigen Gesetze des Lebens dafür sprachen, dass er noch hier und am Leben war - doch seit wann hatte Hexerei auch etwas mit Regeln und Gesetzen am Hut? Wer wusste schon, wie viele Menschen dem gleichen Schicksal wie er hatten entgegen blicken müssen, die keinen Sam in ihrer Nähe gehabt hatten?

Sam.

Dean würde dem Kleinen ein Denkmal errichten, sobald er wieder in der Lage war, seinen Körper zu spüren und sich zu bewegen. Sam würde es schaffen, den Zauber aufzulösen, er war sich ganz sicher...

*

*

Wie ein Tier im Käfig ging Sam immer und immer wieder in ihrem Motelzimmer auf und ab. Er hatte Dean vorsichtig auf einem der beiden Betten abgelegt. Noch einmal hatte er seine Vitalzeichen überprüft, jedoch keinen Herzschlag oder Atemgeräusche feststellen können. Verletzungen wie Knochenbrüche oder Stichwunden schien Dean auch nicht erlitten zu haben.

Aber Dean war noch da, er hatte noch ein Mal so etwas wie eine Nachricht von ihm empfangen, als er gerade wieder an sich gezweifelt hatte.

"Dieser Kerl hatte ein Grimoire.", sagte er und er hoffte weiterhin, dass Dean ihn hören konnte. "Also wenn dieser Dämon früher eine Hexe gewesen war, dann hat Dich vielleicht ein Zauber erwischt."

Sam fuhr sich durch die Haare. Wen konnte er fragen, der ihm in solchen Angelegenheiten weiterhelfen konnte? Und vor allem - wie lange konnte Dean noch in diesem Zustand durchhalten? Was, wenn ihm langsam die Zeit davon lief?

"Ich könnte echt Deine Hilfe gebrauchen.", sprach er weiter und setzte sich wieder an sein Laptop. "Voodoo kann so was ähnliches hervorbringen. So etwas wie lebende Zombies. Aber das war kein Voodoo, der Kerl hat Latein gesprochen und der Dämon stammt sicher noch aus dem frühen Mittelalter..."

Sam tippte erneut etwas ein und stieß dann den Laptop frustriert ein Stück von sich. Er konnte nichts finden, was ihnen weiterhelfen würde!

"Scheiße!", fluchte er und erhob sich wieder. "Ich habe Dad schon drei Mal auf die Mailbox gesprochen! Warum ruft er nicht zurück? Was ist los mit dem Mann?"

Sam war wütend. Wütend auf ihren Dad, wütend auf sich selbst, weil er so hilflos war und Dean nicht helfen konnte. Er seufzte und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen.

"Missouri!", stieß er dann hervor. "Ich rufe Missouri an!"

Schnell griff er sich sein Handy und suchte in den gespeicherten Nummern nach der Richtigen. Es klingelte.

"Komm schon, komm schon!"

Eine halbe Ewigkeit später meldete sich endlich jemand am anderen Ende der Leitung.

"Ja?", die Stimme klang sehr verschlafen.

"Missouri? Hier ist Sam Winchester! Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe!"

"Du hast meinen Mittagsschlaf gestört!", brummte sie wenig erfreut.

"Bitte!", rief Sam angespannt. "Dean wurde verhext und ich finde keinen Weg, um ihm zu helfen!"

"Ein Zauberspruch?", Missouri klang zumindest schon einmal alarmiert und wacher. "Welcher Art?"

"Er atmet nicht. Er... ich kann keinen Herzschlag finden. Aber er ist nicht tot! Er ist noch da!"

"Sam, mein Junge, woher willst Du das denn wissen?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

"Ich weiß es.", antwortete er überzeugt.

Eine lange Pause am anderen Ende der Leitung ließ ihn unruhig werden.

"Ich bin nicht verrückt!", fügte er hinzu.

"Nein. Nein, das weiß ich doch. Du bist Dir also ganz sicher, etwas von Dean empfangen zu haben?"

"Ja.", gab er zurück.

"Wenn es das ist, was ich denke, dann ist das sehr alte, dunkle Magie und es wird sehr schwer werden, Deinen Bruder zurück zu holen."

"Es ist mir egal, was dafür gebraucht wird. Ich werde alles dafür tun."

Erneut dauerte es eine Weile, bis Missouri antwortete.

"Gut. Dann hör mir genau zu, Sam..."

**Kapitel 4 **

Salmey ging durch die Straßen dieser eigenartigen Stadt. In welchem Jahrhundert befand sie sich? Was war das für ein Bodenbelag und wie sahen die Häuser aus? Diese verrückten Metall-Kästen standen überall auf der Straße und nirgendwo konnte sie Pferde oder andere Menschen entdecken.

Die Luft roch eigenartig, es erinnerte sie ein wenig an die Gerüche, die sie in der Hölle hatte ertragen müssen. Sie blieb stehen und betrachtete sich eines der Häuser genauer. Wie hoch sie waren. Alle aus Stein gebaut, mit Blumen und eigenartigen Fenstern. Glasfenstern. Bisher hatte sie diese nur in Kirchen und Kathedralen gesehen. Jetzt besaß wohl jeder Glas im Überfluss.

Sie schoss herum, als sie ein lautes Grollen hinter sich hörte und traute ihren Augen kaum - einer dieser Metallkästen bewegte sich auf der Straße entlang! Das Ding machte einen Heidenlärm, doch als es an ihr vorbei zog erkannte sie, dass ein Mensch darin saß. Vielleicht waren das die heutigen Kutschen? Doch wo waren die Tiere, die sie ziehen mussten? War das hier ebenfalls Hexenwerk?

Aufmerksam ging sie weiter. Hier gab es wenige Bäume. Wo war der ganze Wald hin verschwunden? Wo pflanzten die Menschen ihre Lebensmittel an?

Als sie eine Ecke umrundete, kam ihr ein Mann entgegen. Er trug seltsame Kleidung. Seine Haare waren kurz geschoren, so ähnlich wie die von dem Jungen, den sie im Keller gerade verhext und getötet hatte.  
>Sie blieb stehen und wartete. Der Mann sah gut aus - er gefiel ihr. Und er würde ihr helfen können, sich hier zurecht zu finden...<p>

Als er sie entdeckte, blieb er stehen und sah sie geschockt an.

"Was ist denn mit Ihnen passiert?", fragte er.

Salmey blickte an sich hinunter. Sie trug noch immer dieses seltsame, weiße Kleid und war barfuß. Blutflecken hatten das Kleid verschmutzt und Ruß vom Feuer hatte ihre Haut und die Kleidung verfärbt.

Er lief weiter auf sie zu.

"Sind Sie in Ordnung? Sind Sie überfallen worden?"

Salmey nickte und der Mann begann, seine Jacke auszuziehen. Er legte sie ihr über. Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass sie keine Kälte spüren konnte. Was mit ihrem Wirtskörper geschah, war ihr egal.

"Kommen Sie, mein Büro ist gleich um die Ecke, Sie holen sich den Tod! Wir rufen von dort aus einen Krankenwagen und die Polizei."

Salmey hatte weder eine Ahnung was ein Büro war, noch was die Polizei oder ein Krankenwagen sein sollten. Doch sie ließ sich von ihm bereitwillig mitnehmen.

*

*

"Deans Körper befindet momentan zwischen Leben und Tod,", erklärte Missouri. "es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er aufgibt. Diese Voodoo-Zombies sind noch eine ganze Menge lebendiger als Dein Bruder, verstehst Du?", fügte sie letztendlich noch hinzu.

Als ob Sam nicht schon genügend Angst um Dean hätte - und das, was er tun musste, würde so schon schwer genug werden!

"Okay, ich habe alles notiert.", sagte er deshalb und versuchte, sachlich zu bleiben.

"Ruf mich an, sobald Du alles besorgt hast."

"Mhm."

"Du schaffst es, Junge, ich bin mir sicher."

"Danke, Missouri, ich melde mich."

Schnell beendete Sam das Gespräch und atmete tief durch. Er drehte sich zu Dean, der nach wie vor unverändert auf dem Bett lag. Sam war sich bewusst, dass er ihm keinesfalls sagen konnte, was er nun zu tun hatte. Dean würde es niemals gutheißen. Er zog die Nase hoch und holte nochmals Luft, bevor er zum Bett ging.

"Missouri weiß, was zu tun ist. Ich muss noch mal weg, okay? Einige Dinge besorgen. Aber ich bin so schnell zurück, wie ich kann..."

Sam horchte, doch er empfing nichts in seinem Geist, keinen Widerspruch, nichts. War Dean vielleicht schon zu schwach?

Besorgt betrachtete er seinen Bruder noch einen Moment und riss sich schließlich los. Er durfte keine Zeit mehr verlieren. Er begann, einige Sachen zu suchen, die er benötigen würde.

Es würde nicht leicht werden. Er brauchte einige Kräuter, die waren jedoch das geringste Problem.

Das Blut einer Krähe - er sah sich schon auf Raben schießen. Doch auch einen dieser schlauen Vögel würde er erwischen.

Das, was Sam Kopfzerbrechen bereitete war das, was er unbedingt besorgen musste bevor Missouri ihm erklären konnte, wie man den Zauber rückgängig machte:

Etwas von der Hexe. Etwas, das ihr gehörte oder idealerweise, ihr Blut oder eine Locke, etwas, Persönliches...

Wie zum Henker sollte Sam etwas besorgen das einem Dämon gehörte, der gerade aus der Hölle entstiegen war?

Zu alldem saß ihm die Zeit im Nacken. Missouri schätzte, dass Dean noch etwa drei Stunden blieben, bevor sein Körper an den Punkt kam, an welchem sie den Zauber noch umkehren konnten.

Sollten sie zu spät sein, würde er unweigerlich sterben. Es würde ein langsamer und qualvoller Prozess sein und Sam wollte das seinem Bruder unbedingt ersparen.

Missouri hatte ihm erklärt, dass es so etwas wie ein "Schwebezustand" war, in welchem Dean sich befand. Er war körperlich gesehen bereits so gut wie tot, doch sein Geist war noch da, gefangen in seinem Körper. Einem Körper, der bis auf das Allernötigste herunter gefahren worden war. Die Zeit verging für den Körper wie in Zeitlupe, da der Zauber eine neue Zeitebene erschaffen hatte - Deans Geist war jedoch noch im Hier und Jetzt, gefangen in diesem Körper, der seine letzten Momente durchlebte...

Sollte Sam es nicht schaffen, rechtzeitig den Gegenzauber auszusprechen würde Dean das Sterben seines Körpers in jedem Detail miterleben und das würde ihn wahrscheinlich in den Wahnsinn treiben, bevor er endlich erlöst werden würde.

Sam überkam eine Gänsehaut udn er schüttelte den Kopf. Er würde es nicht soweit kommen lassen!

Das alles war ihm zu hoch, zu verworren, zu weit her geholt. Wofür gab es Naturgesetze, wenn sie so leicht gebrochen werden konnten? Wofür hielt sich die Wissenschaft an Einsteins Theorien? Oder war das hier das, was man als subjektives Zeitempfinden deuten konnte? Das, was Leute berichteten, die eine Nahtoderfahrung hatten? Die sagten, sie würden ihr gesamtes Leben noch einmal vor ihrem geistigen Auge vorbei ziehen sehen, kurz bevor sie glaubten, sterben zu müssen? Dabei sollten es nur die letzten elektronischen Impulse des sterbenden Gehirns sein, die diese traumähnlichen Bilder erzeugten?

Er stieß die Luft aus und beschloss, sich mehr zusammen zu reißen. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären und er musste sich konzentrieren. Für ihn durfte jetzt nur zählen, den Zauber zu brechen. Alles andere, die dunkle Kunst, die magische Wissenschaft oder wie auch immer diese Hexen ihr Tun bezeichnen wollten, durfte ihn jetzt nicht interessieren.

Schließlich packte er die letzte Waffe in seine Tasche und hob sie an. Sie war nicht zu schwer, würde ihn nicht behindern. Er zog seine Jacke an und hängte sich den Riemen über die Schulter. Bevor er ging, wollte er noch einmal zu Dean. Langsam ging er hinüber und überlegte, was er ihm sagen konnte - vielleicht waren das die letzten Worte, die er ihm sagen konnte, bevor er ihm sein Versagen gestehen musste...

"Hey, ich gehe dann.", begann er. "Ich schließe die Tür ab und hänge das "Nicht-Stören-Schild" draußen hin, damit niemand reinkommt. Ich beeile mich. Versuch ruhig zu bleiben... Missouri sagte, ich schaffe das... und das werde ich, okay? Ich... komme bald zurück."

Er stoppte und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Dann nickte er und drehte sich um. Es war ein schreckliches Gefühl, einfach weg zu laufen und Dean so zurück zu lassen. Hilflos, allein. Aber er hatte keine andere Wahl.  
>Um Dean nicht noch mehr zu sorgen, ging er entschlossenen Schrittes auf die Tür zu und erlaubte sich erst wieder einen Moment, als er nach draußen getreten war und sie hinter sich geschlossen hatte.<p>

*

*

Dean verfolgte jedes einzelne Wort des Telefonates - zumindest Sams Part, denn was Missouri sagte, konnte er nicht hören. Und er beobachtete Sams Reaktionen genau.

Von seiner Position aus konnte er ihn nur indirekt sehen. Und einfach mal den Kopf drehen oder ihn ansehen, das war leider nicht drin. Verdammt, müsste er nicht langsam wenigstens mal Blinzeln?

Dean konzentrierte sich wieder auf Sam. Jede kleine Schwankung in Sams Stimme, jedes Durchatmen, jede Bewegung seines Körpers verriet Dean, dass es nicht gut war, was Sam da hörte.

Dass seine Rettung verdammt gefährlich sein würde...

Sam tat natürlich alles, um es ihn nicht merken zu lassen. Doch Dean kannte seinen Bruder. Er erkannte es sofort, wenn mit Sam etwas nicht stimmte, konnte jede noch so kleine Veränderung oder Lüge deuten.

Als Sam auflegte und zum Bett kam wusste er, was los war:

Sam hatte Angst.

Er konnte sie kristallklar durch Sams aufgesetzte Maske hindurch schimmern sehen. Sam glaubte nicht daran, dass er es schaffen würde, ihn zu retten.

Scheiße. Er war geliefert...

*

*

Salmey hatte noch nie so große Häuser von innen betreten. Allein das Treppenhaus glich dem der Kirche und die Räume waren groß und lichtdurchflutet. Im Innern befanden sich eigenartig aussehende Tische, Stühle und Geräte.

"Setzen Sie sich.", sagte der Mann. "Ich hole Ihnen ein Glas Wasser und rufe Hilfe, okay?"

Hilfe rufen... nein, sie wollte alleine mit ihm bleiben. Als er sich umdrehte, um wegzugehen, erhob sie sich und richtete ihre Hand auf seinen Rücken.

_"Auscultatio!"_, rief sie und er blieb wie vom Donner gerührt stehen.

Sie lächelte - er musste ihr ab sofort gehorchen, ob er es wollte oder nicht.

"Komm wieder her.", sagte sie.

Er drehte sich um und sah sie verwirrt an. Dann setzte er sich in Bewegung und lief zurück zu ihr.

"Was... was ist hier los?", fragte er.

"Ich habe nur einige Fragen. Hinsetzen."

Sie zeigte auf einen der Stühle und er nahm Platz. Verängstigt sah er sie an.

"Ich kann mich nicht bewegen... warum kann ich mich nicht bewegen?", fragte er.

"Weil ich sagte, dass Du Dich hinsetzen sollst.", gab sie zurück.

Sie streifte seine Jacke ab und ging langsam durch den hellen Raum. Sie betrachtete die verschiedenen Gegenstände und Gerätschaften. Alles hier war ihr neu und fremd, aber sie fand es aufregend. In einer Ecke hing ein Spiegel und sie erblickte das erste Mal das Aussehen ihres Wirtskörpers.

Sie war hübsch - etwas, das ihr in ihrem früheren Leben vergönnt gewesen war. Sie war stets hässlich genannt worden, war untersetzt und dick gewesen, obwohl sie nicht viel zu essen gehabt hatten. Doch dieses Mädchen hier, sie hatte die Schönheit einer Prinzessin. Lange, blonde Locken und ein ebenmäßiges Gesicht.

"Bitte...", hörte sie hinter sich. "Ich muss gehen."

Sie wandte sich um und blickte den jungen Mann emotionslos an, den sie in ihrer Gewalt hatte. Sie hasste es, wenn Menschen begannen zu betteln und zu flehen.

"Ich...", er zitterte und kämpfte sichtbar gegen ihren Zauber, doch er würde ihn niemals brechen können. Nie. "Ich habe eine Frau und einen kleinen Sohn. Er ist sechs Monate alt und... bitte lassen Sie mich gehen!"

Sie sah ihn nur weiter an und wartete. Sie hatte noch nicht entschieden, was sie mit ihm anstellen würde, doch zunächst sollte er ihr einige Fragen beantworten.

"Sein Name ist Mark. Ich liebe ihn und meine Frau Helen über alles. Bitte, ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich noch schnell etwas besorgen gehe. Sie wartet auf mich. Heute ist Valentinstag und sie wartet zu Hause auf mich.", seine Stimme zitterte und Salmey versuchte zu verstehen, welchen inneren Kampf er austrug.

Er voller Emotionen, die ihr längst fremd waren. Liebe hatte sie in ihrem Leben damals keine Empfangen. Nicht von ihrer Mutter und auch niemals von einem Mann. Daher konnte sie nicht nachvollziehen, warum es einen Menschen so sehr zu einem anderen hin zog.

Jedoch war er der zweite Mensch, der diesen fremd klingenden Tag erwähnte - war er etwas Besonderes? Auch der Bursche, der sie aus der Hölle geholt hatte, hatte auf diesen Tag hingewiesen.

"Valentinstag. Was bedeutet das?", fragte sie.

Tränen entwischten dem Mann nun und er schluchzte wie ein Schwächling. Wahrscheinlich war ihm bewusst geworden, dass sie für sein Flehen nicht anfällig war. Dass sie sich nicht würde erweichen lassen. Und er lag richtig...

*

*

Sam steuerte den Impala durch die Straßen und überlegte fieberhaft, wie er an einen Besitz dieser Hexe kommen könnte. Er hatte keinen Anhaltspunkt, wohin die Hexe - beziehungsweise der Dämon - verschwunden war. Und Chicago war groß. Entweder das Wesen fing an zu morden und er konnte den blutigen Spuren folgen, oder sonst war es fast unmöglich, den Dämon rechtzeitig aufzuspüren.

"Verdammt!", fluchte er und drückte etwas mehr aufs Gas.

Er seufzte. Außerdem brauchte er noch das Blut des Raben. Die Kräuter konnte er in jedem großen Supermarkt besorgen...

Er würde es für´s Erste in einer Tierhandlung versuchen... auf seinem Handy hatte er zum Glück ein Navigationsprogramm installiert, welches ihm auch den Weg zu verschiedenen Geschäften weisen konnte.

Zwanzig Minuten später betrat er die Zooabteilung eines kleinen Marktes.

"Guten Tag, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte die junge Frau am Verkaufstresen.

Sie trug schwarz gefärbtes Haar, Piercings und Tattoos - vielleicht, dachte Sam, hatte er ja sogar mal Glück und sie konnte ihm weiterhelfen.

"Ich suche ein sehr spezielles Haustier.", begann er und lächelte. "Eine Krähe oder einen Raben."

Sie lachte.

"Wieso gerade das?"

"Weil ich sie einfach schön finde. Und sie sind sehr schlau."

"Das stimmt. Also einen Beo hätten wir hier, den kann man auch sehr gut trainieren und er spricht sogar."

"Nein.", entgegnete Sam. "Ich brauche wirklich einen Raben."

"Mhm.", sie überlegte. "Also ich habe einen Freund, der einige Raben hält. Aber ob er einen verkaufen würde?"

"Können Sie ihn für mich anrufen?"

Sie betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang und schien abzuwägen, ob sie ihm helfen sollte.

"Für Sie ist natürlich auch etwas Geld drin.", fügte er hinzu und lächelte erneut.

Kurz zögerte sie noch, doch dann zog sie ihr Handy aus der Hosentasche.

"Na schön."

Eine halbe Stunde später fand Sam sich in einem heruntergekommenen, dunklen Haus wieder, das von "Mack", einem jungen Mann, der offenbar Gothic-Anhänger war, bewohnt wurde. Sam hoffte, dass er die Zeit nicht verschwendet hatte, fast eine Stunde war für seine Suche bereits drauf gegangen...

"Georgie hier, ist eine ganz schlaue Dame.", erzählte Mack und hielt eine kleine Krähe in seinen Händen und fuhr mit seinen schwarz lackierten Fingernägeln über die Federn. "Für hundert Mäuse gehört sie Ihnen."

Sam bemühte sich, seine Reaktion und einen Kommentar herunter zu schlucken. Hundert Dollar?

"Ist okay.", antwortete er schließlich und zog seine Geldbörse hervor.

"Ich habe einen Karton für Vogeltransporte aus dem Laden mitgenommen. Setz sie da rein, schön vorsichtig.", erklärte die junge Verkäuferin ihrem Freund.

Sam reichte ihm die geforderten einhundert Dollar und nahm den Karton entgegen. Das arme Tier da drinnen rührte sich vor Angst nicht und Sam beschloss, es keinesfalls zu töten. Etwas Blut würde genügen, hatte Missouri gesagt - er würde als nächstes zu einer Apotheke fahren, eine Spritze kaufen und etwas Blut abnehmen - er hatte schon öfter Spritzen gesetzt, bei Menschen...

Doch auch das würde er hinkriegen und "Georgie" danach freilassen.

*

*

"Es ist der Tag der Liebe.", begann der Mann Salmey zu erklären. "Wahrscheinlich nur eine Erfindung der Blumenindustrie, verstehen Sie?"

Er wartete kurz auf ihre Reaktion. Doch sie blieb still und sah ihn nur weiter abwartend an. Manches von dem, was er sagte, machte keinen Sinn für sie. Was war eine Industrie?

"Jedenfalls... an diesem Tag zeigen sich Paare, dass sie sich lieben, verbringen einen besonderen Abend oder machen sich Geschenke. Meine Frau... meine Frau hat für uns gekocht... und..."

Er begann nun, richtig zu weinen, was Salmey wütend machte.

"Hör auf damit!", fuhr sie ihn an. "Erzähl weiter."

Schockiert starrte er sie an, als seine Tränen versiegten und er offensichtlich nicht verstand, warum er allen ihren Befehlen gehorchen musste.

"Für viele Menschen ist dieser Tag der Anlass, seine Liebe offen zu bekunden.", fuhr er stockend fort. "Hören Sie, ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich Ihnen noch alles darüber erzählen soll! Bitte lassen Sie mich zurück zu meiner Familie!"

Salmeys Gedanken bewegten sich längst in eine ganz andere Richtung.

"An diesem Tag gibt es doch bestimmt viele, deren Herz gebrochen ist? Deren Liebe nicht erwidert wurde? Die alles dafür tun würden, um ihren Geliebten zu bekommen, oder?"

Der Mann zögerte und versuchte, ihr zu folgen, bevor er schließlich nickte.

"Bestimmt. Ja... ich meine... gehen Sie doch nur mal am Valentinstag an einer Bar vorbei, dort betrinken sich die, die alleine sind und... und es gibt doch auch diese Single-Partys! Ja, dort gibt es sicher viele, die verzweifelt sind!"

"Was sind eine Bar und Partys?", fragte sie.

"Ähm, wie bitte?"

"Du hast meine Frage verstanden.", entgegnete sie ungeduldig.

"Ähm... das... eine Bar... also das ist..."

Er fing stümperhaft zu erklären an und schien überhaupt nicht verstehen zu können, warum sie diese Ausdrücke nicht kannte.

Aber er würde auch nicht mehr viel Zeit haben, sich darüber zu wundern. Sobald er seinen Zweck erfüllt hatte, würde sie ihn töten.

**Kapitel 5 **

Sam ging in die Hocke und hielt den kleinen Vogel in seinen Händen. Er hatte den Impala zuvor an einem Park abgestellt und war nun einige Schritte gegangen. Die kleine Georgie war tapfer gewesen, als er ihr etwas Blut am Flügel abgenommen hatte und nun war Sam davon überzeugt, dass sie draußen in Freiheit ein besseres Leben als im Zimmer dieses "Mack" haben würde.

Er öffnete seine Hände und gab "Georgie" einen Schubs. Sofort flatterte sie davon und krächzte, als wollte sie sich noch einmal beschweren, bevor Sam sie aus den Augen verlor. Er seufzte und vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen.

Es war verrückt wenn er darüber nachdachte, was er alles tat und tun musste, nur damit er und Dean sich irgendwie immer weiter durchkämpfen konnten. Und jetzt stand Deans Leben mal wieder auf dem Spiel.

Sam hatte zwei der Aufgaben erfüllt, doch er hatte noch immer keine Ahnung, wie er etwas finden könnte, das der Hexe gehörte... Kurz blickte er auf seine Armbanduhr. Ihm blieben nur noch etwa eineinhalb Stunden. Die Zeit lief ihm davon...

Bedrückt und voller Sorge machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zum Impala. Ein stechender Schmerz ließ ihn plötzlich inne halten und er führte seine Hand an seine Schläfe - ein sofort folgender Lichtblitz verriet Sam, was geschah: Eine Vision! Schon wieder.

"Nein!", stöhnte er hilflos auf - nicht jetzt!

Er nahm nur hintergründig wahr, dass er auf die Knie sank. Jetzt bereits zuckten wirre Bilder vor seinem geistigen Auge:

_Ein alter Mann - die Hexe - Ein Büro - ein anderer Mann - Kinder - ein Restaurant - Herzen, bunte, schimmernde Dekoration - Blut..._

Während die Bilder verblassten glaubte Sam, sein Kopf würde zerbersten, so sehr schmerzten ihn die Visionen - immer wieder sah er diesen fremden Mann.

Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass ihn jemand an den Schultern packte. Nach Atem ringend schreckte er auf, als die Vision ihn endlich los ließ. Er blinzelte, doch er konnte noch nicht sehen, wer zu ihm gekommen war. Aber eine Tatsache schmerzte ihn: Es konnte nicht Dean sein, der versuchte, ihn in die Realität zurück zu holen...

Die Person ließ ihn wieder los und Sam hoffte, dass er sich gleich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte um sehen zu können, wer sie war. Seine Sicht klärte sich endlich und er nahm seine Umgebung deutlicher wahr:

Er lag auf dem kalten Steinboden und sein hektischer Atem zeichnete sich in der kalten Luft ab. Es dauerte noch einige weitere Sekunden, bis er wieder voll da war und bis der letzte Schmerz verschwunden war. Dann stemmte er sich mühsam hoch und drehte den Kopf.

Ein Mann stand neben ihm und blickte auf ihn herab. Doch nicht irgend ein Mann - es war der alte Mann aus Sams Vision...

Ehe Sam es sich versah, trat der Ältere auf ihn zu, packte seinen Oberarm und zog ihn auf die Beine - nie hätte Sam vermutet, dass dieser alte Kerl noch so viel Kraft hatte. Außerdem überragte der Mann ihn um gut zehn Zentimeter - auch etwas, das Sam bei seiner Körpergröße selten erlebte. Irritiert blickte Sam zu ihm auf.

"Nun schau nicht so überrascht.", knurrte der Alte. "Hast Du noch nie jemanden gesehen, der größer ist als Du?"

Sam blinzelte und wusste für einen Moment nicht, was er erwidern sollte.

"Was ist? Hat es Dir die Sprache verschlagen? Lulatsch, was ist los mit Dir?"

Warum zum Henker war der Mann nur so unfreundlich?

"Sir, ich-"

"Sir?", unterbrach er ihn und lächelte, wobei sein Gesicht mit unzähligen Falten überzogen wurde. "Junge! Sir nennen mich nur die, die mich nicht kennen. Ich bin Tom. Tom Anderson."

Er reichte ihm die Hand und Sam ergriff sie - er war noch immer verwirrt.

"Mr. Anderson-", versuchte Sam es erneut, doch er kam nicht weit.

"Tom."

Langsam verstand Sam die Welt nicht mehr - normalerweise waren Menschen, die miterlebten wie er eine Vision hatte, geschockt und verstört. Doch Tom, wie er offensichtlich und mit Nachdruck genannt werden wollte, schien keinen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden.

"Tom,", begann Sam nun auf seine Worte bedacht. "danke für Ihre Hilfe."

"Hilfe? Das war keine Hilfe. Ich habe Dich nur vom Boden aufgelesen.", entgegnete Tom und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Aber... Ich bin hier, um Dir wirklich zu helfen."

Sam runzelte die Stirn und wartete darauf, dass der Alte weiter sprach.

"Und dann verschwinden Du und Dein Freund wieder aus meiner Stadt, verstanden?"

Sam riss die Augen auf und nun wanderte seine Hand langsam zu seinem Hosenbund, wo seine Waffe steckte. Ihm gefiel die Situation immer weniger.

"Kein Grund, mich gleich erschießen zu wollen, Junge.", sagte Tom und blickte zuerst zu Sams Hand, dann wieder in seine Augen. "Wenn ich Dir etwas hätte antun wollen, dann hätte ich längst die Chance dazu gehabt, oder?"

"Wer sind Sie?", fragte Sam noch immer alarmiert und kniff die Augen zusammen.

"Wie sehe ich denn aus?"

Wie jemand, der aus dem Altersheim geflohen ist, hätte Sam beinahe gesagt, doch er verkniff sich den Kommentar. Als er nicht antwortete, sprach Tom weiter:

"Ich bin der älteste Zauberer dieser Stadt! Ich war in den späten Vierzigern legendär! Doch die Anderen, die sich Magier oder Zauberer schimpfen, sind nur normale Menschen mit Taschenspielertricks! Ich hingegen, trage es in meinem Blut, mein junger Freund!"

"Sie sind ein Hexer.", stellte Sam nüchtern fest.

"Das klingt immer so negativ!", wiegelte Tom ab. "Lass es mich so ausdrücken: Ich habe in meinem Leben einige Annehmlichkeiten durch meine Gabe erfahren und wollte es mir auf meine alten Tage gemütlich machen. Doch dann kommt ihr hier an und versaut mir meine Woche!"

"Ich verstehe nicht ganz.", Sam versuchte geduldig und höflich zu bleiben, doch wenn der Alte nicht bald Klartext sprach, würde er platzen.

"Visionen!", rief Tom nun mit seiner tiefen, gealterten Stimme. "Seit Tagen schon sehe ich, dass ihr kommt! Dass irgend so ein Vollidiot einen Dämon herauf beschwört und dass Du zu blöd bist, Deinen Freund davon abzuhalten, einen der gefährlichsten Zauber aller Zeiten ab zu bekommen!"

"Ich-"

"Ich weiß, Du hast es versucht! Zu dumm nur, dass ich nicht früh genug herausfinden konnte, wo ich Dich treffen kann. Erst diesen Park hier habe ich in einer der Visionen wiedererkannt. Und jetzt? Jetzt steckt Dein Kumpane schon knietief in der Scheiße und uns bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit, um ihn zu retten!", schimpfte er.

"Sie können mir helfen, Dean zu retten?", hakte Sam ungläubig nach.

"Dean? Das ist also sein Name - und Du? Du hast Dich nicht mal vorgestellt! Was seid ihr jungen Leute nur für eine Generation?"

Sam schluckte die Sticheleien und seine aufkeimende Wut hinunter und reichte Tom schließlich die Hand.

"Sam. Mein Name ist Sam Winchester. Dean ist mein Bruder."

Der Alte schüttelte seine Hand und lächelte.

"Siehst Du, Sam - so verstehen wir uns."

*

*

Dean erschien die Zeit wie eine Ewigkeit. Wie lange war Sam nun bereits weg? Wann tauchte er endlich wieder auf? Noch nie war ihm das Warten auf Etwas so schwer gefallen.

Es mochte daran liegen, dass er rein gar nichts tun konnte - nichts. Er konnte seine Gedanken nicht ablenken - er musste immer wieder an Sams Gesichtsausdruck denken, als dieser sich verabschiedet hatte.

Dean wusste zwar nicht wirklich was hier mit ihm passierte, doch er glaubte langsam, Dinge wahrzunehmen - Durst... er hatte schrecklichen Durst. Und sein Brustkorb schmerzte. Es war, als wolle der nächste Herzschlag unbedingt kommen, doch etwas würde ihn zurück halten und diesen Druck in seiner Brust entstehen lassen...

Doch war es wirklich so oder bildete Dean sich das alles nur ein?  
>Dieses Dasein, dieser Zustand, ließ ihn vielleicht langsam wahnsinnig werden?<p>

Ängste schlichen sich langsam bei ihm ein, die er nicht verdrängen konnte:

Was, wenn Sam nicht zurück kehren würde? Was passierte dann mit ihm?  
>Würde man ihn hier finden und ihn dann für tot befinden und ihn wirklich lebendig begraben?<p>

Es wurde Zeit, dass sein Bruder wieder auftauchte, sonst würde er tatsächlich noch verrückt werden...

*

*

"Dein Bruder also, mhm?", fragte Tom, während er neben Sam zum Wagen ging.

Sam achtete darauf, nicht zu schnell zu gehen, sodass der alte Mann Schritt halten konnte. Tom war sicher schon Ende Achtzig, jedoch immer noch ein Hühne und erstaunlich schlagfertig. Seine blauen Augen strahlten eine gewisse Stärke und Entschlossenheit aus, die Sam beeindruckten.

"Ja, wir wollten diesen Dämon aufhalten. Aber es ist eine alte Hexe und wir hatten so gut wie keine Chance."

"Mhm, schon klar. Und ihr macht das als Job?"

"So in etwa."

"Ihr seid Idioten!", sagte Tom und Sam blickte ihn erstaunt an. "Setzt da draußen euer Leben aufs Spiel! Ihr seid doch selbst noch Kinder!"

"Nein, Sir - wir-"

"Wenn Du mich noch ein Mal Sir nennst, dann verpasse ich Dir eine Ohrfeige, okay?"

Sam stoppte und drehte sich so, dass er Tom ansehen konnte.

"Okay, nur um eines klar zu stellen - ich mag jünger sein als Sie, aber das gibt Ihnen nicht das Recht, mich wie ein Kind zu behandeln! Ich und mein Bruder, wir wissen, was wir tun! Unser ganzes Leben lang jagen wir diese Monster und das, was Dean passiert ist, war ein Unfall!"

Tom lächelte wieder.

"Temperament hast Du ja immerhin."

Sam spürte, wie er langsam immer wütender wurde - wäre er nicht so verzweifelt und ratlos, hätte er den Alten längst in die Wüste geschickt.

"Also, wie wollen Sie Dean helfen?", fragte er daher ungestüm.

"Ich kenne einen Gegenzauber. Und ich schätze, Du auch - was hast Du denn schon alles gefunden?"

"Ich habe das Blut einer Krähe und die Kräuter.", antwortete Sam angespannt.

"Habe mir schon gedacht, dass Du mit der letzten ´Zutat´ wohl so Deine Probleme haben wirst..."

"Und Sie haben eine Lösung?", fragte er und bemühte sich, nicht zu genervt zu klingen.

"Allerdings. Meine Enkelin.", verkündete Tom stolz.

"Wie bitte?", Sam glaubte, sich verhört zu haben und sah ein kleines Mädchen mit blonden Locken vor seinem geistigen Auge, das ihnen helfen sollte?

"Sie hat eine sehr außergewöhnliche Gabe. Sie wird uns helfen können, Sam."

"Okay.", er fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. "Und dann?"

"Wir holen sie ab. Dann bring uns zu dem Ort, wo der Dämon herauf beschworen wurde. Dort werden wir etwas finden, das ihm gehört."

"Und was? Wie wollen wir dort etwas finden? Da ist nichts!"

"Immer schön langsam mit den alten Pferden...", gab Tom nur als Antwort und ließ ihn stehen.

Sam stieß seine Luft aus und blickte dem Alten nach, der nun endlich den Wagen erreichte - ob er ihm wirklich vertrauen konnte?

Er zog sein Handy aus der Tasche und wählte Missouris Nummer. Kurz darauf nahm sie ab.

"Sam - ist es soweit, hast Du alles bekommen, Junge?"

"Nein.", antwortete er. "Leider noch nicht."

"Es ist aber an der Zeit! Dean hat nicht mehr lange!"

"Darum geht es gerade nicht.", lenkte Sam das Gespräch in die andere Richtung. "Ich habe hier jemanden getroffen. Sein Name ist Tom Anderson."

"Tom? Tom Anderson?", rief Missouri. "Wie hat der alte Mistkerl Dich denn gefunden?"

"Visionen."

Missouri lachte am anderen Ende.

"Sam, hör mir zu: Tom ist ein verbitterter, alter Kauz. Mir ist selten jemand so Unfreundliches begegnet - aber dass er Dich gefunden hat, ist ein wahrer Glücksgriff! Er ist extrem begabt. Er wird Dir helfen können!"

"Das ist gut zu hören.", antwortete Sam erleichtert. "Willst Du ihn sprechen?"

"Bei Gott, nein!", rief sie. "Sage ihm ja nicht, dass wir uns kennen! Dieser Kerl raubt mir den letzten Nerv!"

"Aber-"

"Ruf mich an, wenn ihr bei Dean seid und den Gegenzauber vorbereitet - dann ist es noch früh genug, mit diesem alten Miesepeter zu sprechen!"

Missouri beendete das Gespräch und Sam starrte für einen Moment auf sein Handy.

"Na, schönen Dank.", murmelte er beleidigt und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

Tom saß längst im Wagen und warf ihm ungeduldige, düstere Blicke zu.

"Welches Telefonat war denn nun wichtiger, als das Leben Deines Bruders?", fragte er, als Sam die Fahrertür geöffnet hatte.

Er ließ sich auf den Sitz gleiten und blickte den Älteren warnend an.

"Was ist? Fahr schon! Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren!", schnauzte dieser ihn an.

Sam seufzte und startete den Motor.

*

*

Salmey hatte dem Mann aufmerksam zugehört. Es klang alles so leicht - sie würde sich hier viele Seelen sichern können. Mit ihrem Aussehen und ihren Fähigkeiten würde es das reinste Kinderspiel werden.

Sie blickte den völlig verzweifelten Mann nachdenklich an. Er hatte ihr gute Dienste geleistet. Vielleicht konnte sie ihn doch noch gebrauchen?

Sein Tod würde ihr nichts nützen... Vielleicht wurde sie weich auf ihre alten Tage und sie würde ihre Meinung noch ändern? Doch das würde sich zeigen...

"Du willst nicht sterben, oder?", fragte sie.

"Nein.", gab er ängstlich und erschöpft zurück. "Ich möchte nur wieder zu meiner Familie."

Sie musterte ihn für einen Moment und überlegte, ob er sich sein Leben wirklich verdient hatte.

"Ich will, dass Du noch Einiges für mich tust. Danach lasse ich Dich laufen.", beschloss sie letztendlich.

"Wirklich?", Hoffnung zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab.

"Besorge mir andere Kleidung. Sprich mit niemandem darüber, was wir hier besprochen haben oder dass ich hier bin. Geh und bringe mir das, was ich benötige. Komm so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück. Danach bringst Du mich zu einem dieser Orte, wo ich Seelen sammeln kann.", sie lächelte böse und er nickte voller neuer Hoffnung.

"Ich beeile mich.", versprach er.

*

*

Sam folgte den Anweisungen des alten Mannes zu einem Haus, welches glücklicherweise nicht weit vom Park entfernt lag.

"Du kannst den Wagen in die Einfahrt stellen. Mit diesem Schiff wirst Du hier sonst keinen Parkplatz finden."

Tom ging Sam noch immer furchtbar auf die Nerven, doch er hatte es inzwischen aufgegeben, auf jede seiner Bemerkungen eine Antwort zu geben. Es war einfach zu anstrengend.

"Hilf mir aus dem Wagen.", verlangte der Alte und Sam öffnete widerstrebend die Fahrertür, ging um den Impala herum und half ihm beim Aussteigen.

"Wie heißt Ihre Enkelin?", fragte er.

"Wirst Du gleich erfahren.", knurrte Tom, streckte sich etwas, ließ ihn stehen und machte sich auf den Weg zur Haustür.

Sam blickte ihm nach und schlug kräftig die Beifahrertür zu, um zumindest einen Teil seiner Wut heraus lassen zu können.

Tom hatte inzwischen die Türklingel betätigt und Sam beeilte sich, zu ihm aufzuschließen. Gerade als er hinter ihn trat, wurde die Tür geöffnet und Sam bemerkte, wie ihm der Mund aufklappte.

Die junge Frau die im Türrahmen erschienen war, war bildhübsch. Sie hatte volle, rosige Wangen und eine porzellanfarbene, perfekte ebenmäßige Haut. Sie besaß die gleichen, leuchtenden und ausdrucksstarken Augen wie ihr Großvater. Ihr langes Haar fiel in sanften, braunen Locken über ihre Schultern.

"Grandpa?", fragte sie überrascht. "Was machst Du hier?"

Sogar ihre Stimme war schön... und diese Lippen...

Sam zwang sich, seinen Blick abzuwenden und sie nicht mehr an zu starren. Statt dessen versuchte er, sich auf Tom zu konzentrieren, der weiter auf die Tür zu trat.

"Ginny, wie steht es mit Deinen Übungen, die ich Dir aufgetragen habe?", fragte er.

Sie runzelte die Stirn und Sam ertappte sich erneut dabei, wie er sie an starrte.

"Ich - ich habe momentan viel für das Studium zu lernen. Ich dachte, wir treffen uns nächsten Monat wieder?", kurz blickte sie an ihrem Großvater vorbei und warf Sam einen Blick zu.

Er zwang sich, diesen zu erwidern und nicht die Augen zu senken - was sie wohl davon hielt, dass er einfach hier mit ihrem Großvater auftauchte?

Tom schob sich in der Zwischenzeit an ihr vorbei ins Haus und sie trat etwas zur Seite.

"Wir brauchen aber jetzt Deine Hilfe.", verkündete er. "Sam, komm schon rein, steh nicht da herum wie ein Idiot!"

Sams und Ginnys Blicke trafen sich erneut und er setzte sich schnell in Bewegung.

"Hi.", stieß er hervor und grinste kurz.

Er registrierte erfreut, dass sie recht groß war - das lag mit Sicherheit ebenfalls an Toms Genen.

"Kommt rein jetzt!", rief der alte Mann von drinnen, bevor Ginny antworten konnte und sie drückten sich beide gleichzeitig durch den Türrahmen.

"Entschuldige!", presste Sam hervor und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Drinnen angekommen führte ein großer Flur in mehrere Zimmer. Sam entdeckte Tom gleich im Ersten vorne links. Er wartete, bis Ginny hinein gegangen war bevor er ihr folgte. Im Haus roch es angenehm nach Duftkerzen oder Räucherstäbchen und er fragte sich, ob Ginny hier wohl alleine wohnte.

"Grandpa, was ist los?", fragte sie.

"Dieser Kerl und sein Bruder, das ist los.", antwortete Tom schnippisch und zeigte mit der Hand kurz auf Sam, der sich inzwischen wie ein völliger Idiot vor kam. Verlegen steckte er seine Hände in die Hosentaschen. "Sein Bruder hat einen Zauber abbekommen und wir brauchen Deine Hilfe, um ihn zu brechen, sonst ist der Junge so gut wie tot."

"Ich dachte, es gibt in unserer Gegend keine Zauberer mehr, Opa!", antwortete Ginny angespannt und sie verschränkte die Arme vor ihrem Oberkörper. "Du hast immer gesagt-"

"Ja, ja!", stoppte Tom sie und er griff nach dem Arm seiner Enkelin. "Wir haben es hier auch mit etwas Anderem zu tun. Du weißt doch, welche Geschichten Dir Deine Mom immer verboten hat zu lesen? Das schwarze Buch?"

"Das Buch der Dämonen?", Ginnys Stimme zitterte leicht und sie ging etwas zurück. Tom schloss zu ihr auf und nahm nun ihre Hand in die Seinen.

"Irgend ein Idiot hat einen Dämon herauf beschworen.", sprach er sanft auf sie ein, doch dann wechselte seine Stimmung schlagartig wieder. "Und dieser Dämon war früher eine Hexe - und Er hier," erneut zeigte er auf Sam "und sein Bruder wollten das Ding aufhalten. Was mehr als schief gegangen ist. Anfänger!"

"Ganz so war es nun auch nicht-", begann Sam, um sich und Dean zu verteidigen, doch Tom winkte ab.

"Ist doch jetzt egal!", rief er und ließ die junge Frau wieder los. "Wir müssen Ginny zu dem Haus mitnehmen, wo dieses Ding aus der Hölle gestiegen ist. Ginny, Du musst uns helfen, etwas von der Hexe aufzuspüren."

"Das ist nicht Dein Ernst, oder?", fragte sie.

Sie sah verängstigt aus - offenbar kannte ihre Familie die Wahrheit. Sie wussten, was da draußen vor sich ging. Doch Ginny schien noch nie einer echten Gefahr ausgesetzt gewesen zu sein. Vielleicht hatte Tom sie immer davor schützen wollen.

"Du bist die Einzige, die diese Gabe besitzt.", sprach Tom auf sie ein. "Ich kann Deine Mutter nicht fragen."

Ginny schien kurz nachzudenken und Sam fragte sich, was diese spezielle Gabe sein sollte.

"Uns bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit. Es ist ungefährlich, Schätzchen. Ich würde Dich doch nie in Gefahr bringen."

Tom lächelte sanft und Sam erkannte erstmals etwas Nettes in dem alten Herrn. Er liebte seine Enkelin offenbar sehr.

"Gut.", beschloss Ginny und sah nun Sam an. "Was genau ist mit Deinem Bruder passiert?"

Gerade wollte Sam den Mund öffnen, um sich zu bedanken und die Kurzfassung der Geschehnisse zu berichten, als Tom schon wieder dazwischen ging und sich schon in Bewegung setzte.

"Keine Zeit! Ihr könnt im Wagen alles besprechen! Los, los!"

*

*

Salmey ging ungeduldig in dem Raum auf und ab. Wie lange dauerte es denn noch, bis dieser Kerl ihr die benötigte Kleidung brachte? Er sollte sie besser nicht wütend machen...

Wie auf Kommando öffnete sich in diesem Moment die Tür und er kehrte zurück. Er trug etwas in einem seltsamen Beutel mit sich, welchen er ihr überreichte. Er fühlte sich kalt, glatt und gleichzeitig klebrig an.

"Was ist das?", fragte sie.

"Plastik.", antwortete er vorsichtig. "Die Kleidung ist da drin."

Sie griff in den Beutel und zog alles heraus, das er mitgebracht hatte. Es befanden sich eine Hose, Schuhe, ein Hemd und eine Jacke darin - alles sah fremdartig für sie aus und sie fragte sich, wie sich der Kleidungsstil der Menschen so hatte ändern können.

"Hosen?", sie blickte den Mann streng an.

"Ja..."

"Seit wann tragen Frauen Hosen?"

"Seit... etwa einhundert Jahren?", gab er unsicher zurück.

"Na schön. Dreh Dich um. Ich möchte nicht, dass Du mir beim Ankleiden zusiehst!"

Er tat, was sie ihm befohlen hatte und sie begann, sich um zu ziehen. Verwundert sah sich an sich herab und sie wunderte sich, wie weich und sauber die Kleidungsstücke waren, die er ihr gebracht hatte. Es hatte sich in der Tat sehr viel verändert, seit sie das letzte Mal ein neues Kleid getragen hatte...

*

*

"Nach so vielen Jahrhunderten in der Hölle, muss die Hexe sich eine unglaubliche Kraft angeeignet haben. Sie hat Deinen Bruder wahrscheinlich abgewehrt, als wäre er ein lästiges Insekt.", sagte Ginny.

Sie befanden sich zwischenzeitlich auf dem Weg zurück zu dem abgebrannten Haus, wo Dean verhext worden war. Sam hatte ihr kurz berichtet, was vorgefallen war. Er schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf und versuchte, sich auf den Verkehr zu konzentrieren.

"Ich wünschte, ich hätte etwas tun können.", antwortete er.

"Sie hätte Dich womöglich ebenfalls verhext oder getötet. Du hattest großes Glück, dass sie keine Zauberkraft bei Dir angewandt hat.", antwortete Ginny sanft.

"Das ist es, was ich nicht verstehe...", begann er.

"Ich allerdings auch nicht.", knurrte Tom vom Rücksitz. "Warum hat sie Dich nicht ebenfalls verhext? Was hat sie abgehalten? Gibt es etwas, das ungewöhnlich an Dir ist? Etwas, außer den Visionen?"

Sam biss die Zähne aufeinander und warf Ginny einen kurzen Seitenblick zu - dass er Visionen empfangen konnte, hatte er auf die Schnelle nicht berichten können. Sie sah ihn interessiert an.

Er würde keinesfalls Fremden von den Veränderungen erzählen, die er bei sich bemerkt hatte - meine Güte, er hatte noch nicht mal Dean von allem berichtet!

"Nein.", log er daher schnell, zog das Lenkrad nach rechts und stoppte den Wagen. "Wir sind da."

"Du bist ein kleiner Lügner, Sam - aber wir reden später noch einmal über dieses Thema.", gab Tom zurück und Sam atmete tief durch, um die Ruhe zu bewahren.

"Wir müssen uns beeilen.", sagte er, um abzulenken. "Uns bleibt weniger als eine Stunde, um meinen Bruder zu erreichen und um den Zauber noch rückgängig zu machen."

Sam spürte den Zeitdruck wieder in sich ansteigen und auch die Angst, vielleicht zu spät zu kommen.

Er blickte hinüber zu der zerstörten Ruine des Hauses, in welcher er und Dean noch vor wenigen Stunden fast umgekommen wären. Das Haus war nicht vollständig abgebrannt - das Innere war vernichtet, Teile des Daches waren eingestürzt und sicher war es kurz davor, in sich zusammen zu fallen - doch sie hatten keine Wahl, sie mussten hinein und sehen, ob Ginny dort tatsächlich etwas von der Hexe finden konnte. Wie sie das machen wollte, wusste er noch immer nicht.

Zu ihrem Glück waren die Polizei und Feuerwehr längst weg und das Gelände war nur weiträumig mit einem Band abgesperrt worden.

"Worauf wartest Du?", Tom hatte längst die Autotür geöffnet.

Sam stieg schnell aus und lief erneut um den Wagen herum, um dem Älteren heraus zu helfen. Ginny war bereits einige Schritte auf die Straße getreten und betrachtete das Haus. Ihre Hände hatte sie in die Gesäßtaschen ihrer Jeans geschoben und Sams Blick blieb unvermeidbar an ihrer schlanken Figur hängen.

Ein Schlag auf den Hinterkopf ließ ihn zusammen zucken und er drehte verärgert den Kopf. Tom funkelte ihn düster an und deutete ihm an, sich endlich in Bewegung zu setzen. Sam räusperte sich und schloss schließlich zu Ginny auf.

"Wir müssen in den Keller.", informierte er die Beiden.

"War ja klar, dass wir uns durch den Schutt wühlen dürfen...", murmelte Tom. "wo sonst würde man einen dunklen Dämon herauf beschwören, als im Keller!"

Sam ignorierte seine Schimpftiraden weiterhin, und suchte nach einem geeigneten Platz, um die Ruine zu betreten.

Er ging um das Haus herum und sie stiegen wie zuvor auch wieder über die Terrasse in das Haus ein. Drinnen war alles schwarz vom Ruß und der Boden war noch immer nass und glitschig. Ginny ergriff den Arm ihres Großvaters und half ihm, das Gleichgewicht zu behalten. Nachdem sie über einige verbrannte Balken und Gegenstände gestiegen waren, die ebenfalls noch immer vom Löschwasser tropften, kamen sie an die Stelle, wo sich die Treppe befunden hatte.

"Toll - und was jetzt?", fragte Tom.

"Ich lasse mich hinunter.", schlug Sam vor. "Und dann helfe ich Ginny. Wir suchen nach etwas, um Sie auch herunter zu holen, Tom."

"Da runter?", der ältere Mann blickte ihn ungläubig an. "Vergiss es! Meine alten Knochen sind zerbrechlich wie Kristallglas!"

"Es ist nicht besonders hoch.", sagte Sam.

"Für Dich sieht es vielleicht so aus! Ich bin fast 90 Jahre alt und habe etwas mehr Weisheit als Du sammeln dürfen, Kleiner!"

Sam verlor langsam die Geduld. All diese Diskussionen kosteten sie Zeit! Wertvolle Zeit, die Dean retten konnte!

"Dann gehen wir alleine.", rettete Ginny schließlich die Situation. "Ich weiß, was ich zu tun habe. Wir sind schnell zurück, keine Sorge."

"Na schön.", knurrte Tom und Sam fühlte sich erleichtert.

*

*

"Was ist das?", fragte Salmey und blickte den Mann abwartend an.

"Das ist ein Restaurant, in welchem heute ein Singletreffen zum Valentinstag statt findet.", erklärte er ihr. "Wie Du gewollt hast."

"Das ist ein Wirtshaus?", sie betrachtete das Gebäude ungläubig. "So große Glasfenster..."

"Ja, ein Wirtshaus.", bestätigte er.

"Und womit werde ich bezahlen? Hast Du Münzen für mich?", fragte sie.

Er griff in die Tasche seiner Hose und zog etwas hervor, das wie bemaltes Pergament - oder noch wertvoller, wie Papier aussah.

"Das sind Dollarnoten. Geldscheine. Damit kann man heute bezahlen."

Interessiert nahm Salmey ihm die Scheine aus der Hand und betrachtete sie.

"Das ist alles, was ich habe. Es sollte für ein Essen und Getränke reichen."

"Gut.", antwortete sie und blickte ihn wieder an.

Sie war voller Vorfreude darauf, sich an die Arbeit zu machen. Der Mann hatte ihr erzählt, dass es noch dauern würde, bis die Feier im Wirtshaus los gehen würde. Sie blickte sich um und entdeckte ein weiteres großes Steingebäude, umrandet von einer Mauer. In dessen Hof befanden sich mehrere junge Menschen, ein Mädchen saß traurig auf der Mauer. Sie hielt eine Karte in den Händen und sie entdeckte das Wort "Valentine" darauf.

Plötzlich wusste sie genau, wie sie die Zeit bis zu der Feier im Wirtshaus überbrücken würde. Sie lächelte böse und wandte sich wieder dem verängstigten Mann zu. Dieser Mensch hatte großes Glück, sie in einer solchen Hochstimmung anzutreffen.

"Geh jetzt. Vergiss, dass Du mich getroffen hast! _Abolesco Commonitio!" _

Verwirrt blinzelte er und hatte bereits vergessen, dass er kurz davor gestanden hatte, ihr nächstes Opfer zu werden.

"Wo... wo bin ich?", fragte er und blickte sich um.

"Auf dem Weg nach Hause zu Frau und Kind.", antwortete Salmey und setzte ein Lächeln auf. "Sei Dir sicher, dass Du großes Glück gehabt hast, dass Du sie wiedersehen darfst."

Der Mann runzelte die Stirn und trat an ihr vorbei. Sie blickte ihm kurz nach, doch dann richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Mädchen. Langsam ging sie zu ihr hinüber.

"Was ist los mit Dir?", fragte sie mit zuckersüßer Stimme.

"Das geht Sie gar nichts an!", gab das Mädchen trotzig zurück.

Salmey spürte sofort, wie sie wütend wurde. Was bildete sich dieser ungehobelte Balg eigentlich ein?

"Erzähl es mir.", sagte sie und legte etwas Zauberkraft in ihre Worte.

Das würde die Zunge der Kleinen lockern. Diese blickte auf und ihre Blickte trafen sich. Gut so - das Mädchen unterlag bereits jetzt ihrer Magie. Es würde ganz einfach werden.

Das Kind war keine Schönheit - ihre Haut war unrein und ihr Haar hatte eine unnatürliche Farbe. Was war nur los mit den Kindern dieser Zeit?

"Ich habe heute keine Valentinskarte erhalten.", antwortete das Mädchen langsam.

"Wie schade. Und das hier?"

"Warum erzähle ich Ihnen das?", fragte sie.

"Weil Du mir alles erzählen wirst, was ich wissen will, so einfach ist das."

"Ich..."

"Erzähle mir, was passiert ist.", wiederholte Salmey und endlich berichtete das Mädchen von ihrer heimlichen Liebe für einen Jungen namens Jonathan.

"Er beachtet mich nicht. Und ich traue mich nicht, ihm meine Karte zu geben.", schloss sie ihren Bericht.

"Willst Du, dass Jonathan Dich beachtet?", fragte Salmey. "Dass er Dich liebt?"

Das Mädchen blickte auf und ihre Augen glänzten.

"Ja!"

"Dann schlage ich Dir ein Geschäft vor..."

*

*

Sam ächzte leise, als er sein eigenes Gewicht spürte während er sich an den Händen in die untere Ebene herab ließ. Er hing am Treppenabsatz und fragte sich, wie hoch über dem Boden er wohl baumelte - der Keller unter ihm lag im Dunkeln. Es blieb ihm keine Wahl, als einfach los zu lassen und es auf die harte Tour heraus zu finden. Er löste seinen Griff und landete kurz darauf auf seinen Füßen. Glück gehabt.

"Alles klar, Ginny.", sagte er und blickte nach oben.

Sie tat es ihm gleich, ging auf die Knie und ließ sich mit den Beinen zuerst über die Kante herab. Schließlich hing sie über ihm und schnappte angestrengt nach Luft.

"Sam?"

"Ich bin da!", gab er zurück und trat an sie heran.

Er umfasste ihre Hüften mit den Händen und dann spürte er, wie sie los ließ. Seine Hände glitten weiter bis hinauf unter ihre Arme, bevor sie endlich vor ihm auf dem Boden landete. Ihre Jacke und Pullover waren hoch gerutscht und er ließ sie schnell wieder los.

"Entschuldige!"

"Schon okay.", gab sie zurück und drehte sich zu ihm um. "Danke!"

"Alles in Ordnung?"

"Wollt ihr Zwei da unten ein Kaffeekränzchen abhalten?", rief Tom von oben herab und Sam legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken um zu ihm auf zu sehen. "Macht schon! Uns rennt die Zeit davon, schon vergessen?"

Ginny grinste und trat an Sam vorbei.

"Hier entlang?", fragte sie.

"Ja, dort in dem Raum war es.", antwortete Sam und er bemühte sich, dass ihm kein böses Wort über Tom heraus rutschte.

*

*

Dean hatte sich schon öfter gefragt wie es sein musste, wenn man ein seinem eigenen Körper gefangen war - nun konnte er diese Frage beantworten: Es war furchtbar!

Er horchte auf jedes Geräusch, welches er von draußen hören konnte - vorbeifahrende Autos, Menschen, die an ihrem Zimmer vorbei liefen. Vögel, die zwitscherten. Jedes Mal wenn er einen Motor hörte, hoffte er, es würde der Impala sein - doch bisher war er immer wieder enttäuscht worden.

Inzwischen war er sich sicher, dass etwas schief gegangen war. Sam blieb viel zu lange weg.  
>Gott, er würde hier wirklich sterben... oder?<p>

Er hatte Durst - soweit er das Gefühl irgendwie beschreiben konnte. Und Hunger. Obwohl sein Körper zum Stillstand gekommen war, hatte er trotzdem diese Bedürfnisse und Empfindungen. Oder war das alles nur ein Trugschluss?

"Sam,", dachte er verzweifelt. "komm schon! Lass mich nicht hängen!"

Er dachte an die Horrorgeschichten seines Vaters zurück. Früher hatte er ihm manchmal erzählt, was anderen Jägern widerfahren war, wenn sie einen Fehler gemacht hatten. Wenn ein Monster oder ein Tier sie erwischt hatte. Er wusste von Jägern, die nach Kämpfen querschnittsgelähmt waren, andere lagen im Wachkoma, unfähig sich ihrer Umwelt mitzuteilen. Andere gerieten an Vodoohexen und vegetierten wie Zombies vor sich hin - all diese Dinge gingen ihm nun durch den Kopf und Dean hatte Angst, dass er trotz der Warnungen seines Vaters so enden würde - und er glaubte, dass sein Leben bald enden würde, gemessen daran, wie er sich fühlte...

*

*

Sam folgte Ginny in das dunkle Zimmer, in welchem der Dämon herauf beschworen wurde und wo Dean den Zauber abbekommen hatte.

"Oh ja, ich fühle es.", sagte sie und begab sich in die Mitte des Raums. "Ich fühle die Energie des Dämons."

"Wie machst Du das?", fragte Sam.

"Ich wurde so geboren.", antwortete sie schlicht. "Ich kann übernatürliche Energien wahrnehmen. Böse Energien viel deutlicher, als Gute oder Harmlose. Und dieser Dämon hier, ist richtig böse."

"Und was nun?"

"Du sagtest, wir brauchen etwas, das dem Dämon gehört. Doch der Brand und das Löschwasser, haben alles weg geschwemmt oder zerstört."

"Richtig."

"Nun, vielleicht nicht alles.", gab sie zurück. "Pass auf."

Sie schloss die Augen und breitete ihre Arme aus. Sam beobachtete sie fasziniert, doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis etwas Anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog:

An dem Ort, an dem zuvor der Stuhl gestanden hatte und von welchem nun nur noch einige verkohlte Reste standen, erschien eine leuchtende Gestalt, sie erschien aus den Nichts und waberte wie Nebel... kurz darauf verdeutlichten sich die Konturen und Sam erkannte den Körper der jungen Frau, welchen der Dämon besetzt hatte.

Mit großen Augen betrachtete er das, was vor seinen Augen geschah - hinter ihm begann es auch schwach zu leuchten und er drehte sich um. Er erkannte... sich selbst.

Verwirrt blickte er wieder hinüber zu Ginny - wo waren Dean und der junge Mann, welcher den Dämon herauf beschworen hatte?  
>Warum konnte man nur ihn und den Dämon sehen?<p>

Plötzlich lösten die beiden Nebelbilder sich auf und es wurde wieder dunkel um sie herum. Ginny öffnete die Augen und ging ohne zu zögern zu den Resten des Stuhls hinüber. Sie ging in die Hocke und hielt ihre Handflächen über den Spalt, aus welchem der Dämon aus der Unterwelt gedrungen war.

"Komm schon, komm schon...", flüsterte sie eindringlich und Sam trat vorsichtig näher heran.

Inzwischen hatten seine Augen sich wieder an das Halbdunkel um sie herum gewöhnt und so sah er, wie der Untergrund unter Ginnys Händen sich veränderte. Er glaubte es kaum, doch der Ruß verschwand und die Erde trocknete... kurz darauf erkannte er, was sie versuchte:

"Schwefel.", stieß er hervor, als sich die gelbe Substanz ganz deutlich hervorhob.

Ginny ließ sich nicht beirren und konzentrierte sich weiter auf ihre Gabe.

Schließlich schloss sie die Hände über dem Spalt, als wollte sie etwas darin aufnehmen und dann richtete sie sich auf. Sie drehte sich zu Sam und öffnete langsam ihre Handflächen.

Sam glaubte nicht, was er dort sah: Das gelbe Pulver darin musste der Schwefel sein, welchen der Dämon bei seinem Auftauchen hinterlassen hatte.

"Wie hast Du das gemacht?", fragte er ungläubig.

"Ich kann es nur schwer erklären.", antwortete sie und lächelte erfreut darüber, dass sie es geschafft hatte. "Das hier wird funktionieren. Es ist die pure Substanz dessen was zurück bleibt, wenn ein Dämon sich manifestiert."

Sie hatte recht. Viele Dämonen hinterließen Spuren an den Orten, an welchen sie sich aufhielten.

"Das ist perfekt.", stellte er fest und kramte in seinen Taschen.

Endlich empfand er wieder Hoffnung für Dean. Ginny war unglaublich! Ohne ihre Hilfe hätte er es nie geschafft!

Er fand ein unbenutztes Papiertaschentuch und breitete es aus. Vorsichtig ließ Ginny das Schwefelpulver in dessen Mitte rieseln und dann klopfte sie sich die Hände an ihren Jeans ab.

"Ekelhaftes Zeug.", sagte sie.

Sam faltete das Taschentuch sorgfältig zusammen und verstaute es in der Innentasche seiner Jacke.

"Danke! Ich verstehe immer noch nicht-"

"Danken kannst Du mir später und ich werde Dir auch versuchen zu erklären, wie ich das angestellt habe - aber jetzt sollten wir zusehen, dass wir zu Deinem Bruder kommen.", unterbrach sie ihn.

Er nickte und lächelte sie dankbar an, bevor er ihr aus dem Zimmer folgte.

*

*

Salmey atmete zufrieden durch.

Das Mädchen hatte ihr ihre Seele verkauft. Es war fast so, als wären die Menschen hier so verzweifelt, dass sie alles tun würden, um ihr Glück auf der Stelle zu finden. Sie waren gierig nach Spass und Unterhaltung. Nun, das war es, was Salmey ihnen geben würde - bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, bis sie ihre Schuld einlösen mussten und die Hölle sie lehren würde, welchen Fehler sie begangen hatten.

Gerade wollte sie sich auf den Hof dieses Gebäudes begeben, um sich weiter nach Opfern umzusehen, als sie etwas fühlte.

Sie blieb stehen und konzentrierte sich auf das, was sie wahrgenommen hatte. Eine Energie, sehr stark... jemand nahm Kontakt zu ihr auf - jemand, versuchte, sie aufzuspüren!

Schnell schloss sie die Augen und versuchte, den Fluss der Energie zu erfassen und ihn zurück zu verfolgen. Es gelang ihr schnell die Signatur aufzufangen und vor ihrem geistigen Auge breiteten sich schnell Bilder aus.

Es war ein junges Mädchen, welches sich in einem dunklen Raum befand - wieso wagte sie es, nach ihr zu suchen?

Salmey strengte sich mehr an und dann erkannte sie, wer hinter all dem steckte:

Der Junge, welchen sie hatte leben lassen!

Azazels Junge!

Wie konnte das sein? Er hätte in dem Feuer umkommen müssen!

Wütend riss sie die Augen auf und sie schnaubte. Wie hatte sie so dumm sein können?  
>Und wer war diese kleine Hexe, die ihm half? Sie würde es bereuen, sich eingemischt zu haben!<p>

Solange die Verbindung noch bestand, schickte Salmey einen Zauber durch den magischen Raum und verankerte ihn bei ihrer ahnungslosen Gegnerin - so würde sie Sie aufspüren und Sie für ihren Fehler büßen lassen können!

*

*

Eine neue Hoffnung keimte in Dean auf, als er wieder Motorengeräusche hörte. Als sie näher kamen, war er sich sicher, dass Sam es war.

Er erkannte das Röhren des Impala sogar im Schlaf. Er konnte es kaum glauben! Sam war zurück! Er war unendlich froh darüber...

Der Motor wurde draußen abgestellt und Dean horchte weiter. Die Autotüren wurden zugeschlagen - Moment: Drei Türen?

Wen brachte Sam mit?

Es dauerte erneut eine halbe Ewigkeit, doch dann öffnete sich endlich die Tür des Motelzimmers und es waren Schritte zu hören.

"Dean!", Sam war kurz darauf in seinem Blickfeld angekommen und kam zum Bett.

Besorgt betrachtete sein Bruder ihn. Natürlich, Sam konnte nicht deuten, ob er noch lebte. Dean hingegen war so froh, Sam wohlauf wieder zurück zu haben, dass ihm nicht in den Sinn kam, ihm in irgend einer Form ein Lebenszeichen zu übermitteln.

Er wusste auch nicht, ob er dazu noch genügend Kraft besaß. Er fühlte sich von Minute zu Minute schwächer und spürte, wie er langsam abbaute und immer wieder weg driftete.

"Schluss mit der Gefühlsduselei.", hörte Dean nun unfreundlich von der Tür her und er hätte am liebsten nachgesehen, wer sich bei Sam befand, doch diese Möglichkeit blieb ihm verwehrt.

"Sind wir zu spät?", fragte Sam unsicher und drehte seinen Kopf kurz zur Seite, bevor er ihn wieder voller Sorge ansah.

Ein alter Mann erschien an Deans Seite und gleich darauf ein hübsches, junges Mädchen.

Sie alle starrten ihn an.

"Dean?", Sam umfasste die Seiten seines Kopfes mit seinen großen, warmen Händen.

Im Normalfall hätte Dean ihm für eine solche Geste die Leviten gelesen - doch jetzt war es das Schönste, was er sich momentan vorstellen konnte.

"Er ist noch da.", sagte das Mädchen.

Im Geiste dankte er ihr für diese Feststellung und er fragte sich, wer sie wohl sein mochte.

"Gott sei Dank!", stieß Sam erleichtert hervor.

Meine Güte, sie war verdammt hübsch! Wehe, wenn Sammy ihr nicht hinterher steigen würde, dann würde er ihm eine verpassen, sobald er dazu wieder in der Lage war.

Ob Sam es geschafft hatte, die Dinge zu besorgen, die ihm helfen würden? Wieso hatte er die Beiden dabei?

"Können wir endlich anfangen?", fragte der alte Kauz mürrisch. "Genug der Gefühlsduselei!"

"Dean, das ist Tom.", erklärte sein Bruder ihm . "Er wird uns helfen, den Zauber zu brechen. Und das ist Ginny."

Ginny, was für ein blöder Name war Ginny? Dieses Mädchen sah nicht aus wie eine Ginny...

"Ihr hast Du es zu verdanken, dass wir alles haben, was wir für den Gegenzauber brauchen."

Okay, mit Ginny schien er sich vielleicht doch anfreunden zu können. Jedenfalls schien sei ganz in Ordnung zu sein...

"Fangen wir endlich an! Her mit den Sachen!", forderte der Alte.

Sam entfernte sich und Ginny blieb als Einzige an seiner Seite zurück.

"Es wird alles gut werden.", sagte sie und lächelte ihn sanft an. Dann drehte sie sich etwas weg. "Wir müssen uns beeilen!"

Dean gefiel nicht, dass die Kleine mit einem Mal so besorgt klang - passierte gerade etwas mit ihm?

"Ich rufe Missouri an.", hörte er Sams Stimme und dann wurden alle um ihn herum sehr hektisch...

*

*

Mit zitternden Fingern wählte Sam die Nummer von Missouri. Als er auf die Uhr des Handys geblickt hatte, war er erschrocken. Es blieben ihnen nur noch wenige Minuten...

"Sam Winchester! Bist Du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Wo hast Du Dich herum getrieben?", war das Erste, was er zu hören bekam.

"Wir haben es!", antwortete Sam atemlos, ohne auf sie einzugehen. "Wir haben alles bekommen und Tom ist hier!"

"Sehr gut!", gab Missouri zurück. "Mit ihm wird der Gegenzauber sehr viel schneller wirken, als wenn Du ihn hättest ausführen müssen! Das ist Dein Glück! Du bist viel zu spät dran!"

"Tut mir leid..."

Sam spürte, wie ihm das Gerät aus der Hand genommen wurde. Tom hatte es sich geschnappt.

"Missouri! Wie geht es Dir, alte Freundin?"

Sam glaubte, verrückt zu werden - wollten die Beiden nun einen Smalltalk halten, während Dean nur noch der Hauch einer Chance blieb?

"Okay, verstanden, wir melden uns gleich.", sagte Tom schließlich und beendete das Gespräch.

Sam atmete erleichtert auf und trat nervös von einem Bein aufs Andere.

"Und?", fragte Ginny.

"Meine Erinnerung war korrekt.", antwortete Tom. "Wir müssen alles in ein Gefäß füllen, dann spreche ich den Gegenzauber und dann müssen wir die Flüssigkeit auf Deans Stirn und Gesicht auftragen."

Sam dachte an das Krähenblut und musste sich zurückhalten, um es nicht laut auszusprechen - Dean musste ja nicht wissen, mit was sie ihn beschmieren würden.

"Gut, fangen wir an.", sagte er und ging zu der Küchenzeile.

Er griff sich einen tiefen Teller und kehrte zu Tom und Ginny zurück. Tom nahm ihm das Geschirrstück aus der Hand und stellte den Teller auf Deans Brustkorb ab.

"Zuerst die Kräuter.", wies er Sam an, der diese schnell aus der Tasche zog und sie in den Teller gab.

"Inflammare.", sagte Merthin und die Kräuter entzündeten sich, was eine kurze Stichflamme erzeugte.

Zurück blieben nur Rückstände, die wie Asche aussahen.

"Jetzt das Blut und zuletzt der Schwefel..."

Sam verdrehte die Augen - jetzt wusste Dean doch von dem Blut. Aber er würde ihm verzeihen können, wenn er ihm damit das Leben rettete...

Er füllte das Blut aus der Spritze vorsichtig in den Teller und streute dann das in das Taschentuch gewickelten Schwefelpulver hinein.

"Tretet zurück.", bat Tom konzentriert.

Sam beobachtete angespannt, was der alte Mann tat. Es fühlte sich nicht richtig an, Deans Leben einem Fremden anzuvertrauen, doch womöglich konnte Tom den Zauber wirklich besser aufheben, als er selbst. Er vertraute Missouri und dass sie wusste, was gut für Dean war...

_"Abolesco obscuritas malefica, ob maga praeteritum!"_

Erneut stieg eine blaue Stichflamme aus dem Gefäß auf und Sam spürte einen kalten Windstoß in seinem Gesicht, welcher ihn erschreckte.

Tom schwankte und atmete schwer - Sam wollte ihm zu Hilfe eilen, doch dann sprach der Alte weiter.

_"Vivesco."_

Sam hielt es nicht länger aus und trat wieder an das Bett heran, als Tom erneut sichtbar schwankte.

"Verteilen...", flüsterte dieser nur noch, bevor er erschöpft zusammen sackte.

Ginny stieß einen erschrockenen Laut aus und Sam reagierte geistesgegenwärtig. Er fing ihn auf und legte ihn vorsichtig auf dem Boden ab. Sofort war Ginny bei ihrem Großvater und beugte sich über ihn.

Sam hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung gehabt, wie sehr Tom dieser Gegenzauber anstrengen würde. Er fühlte dessen Puls und war erleichtert, ihn zu ertasten.

"Sieh nach Deinem Bruder.", sagte Ginny aufgeregt und Sam blickte sie fragend an.

Man konnte ihr die Sorge um ihren Großvater ansehen, doch sie nickte entschlossen. Sam wartete noch kurz, völlig überfordert mit der Situation, doch dann wandte er sich wieder Dean zu, dem vielleicht nur noch Sekunden blieben bevor es zu spät war, den Gegenzauber anzuwenden.

Der Teller hatte sich inzwischen mit einer dunklen Flüssigkeit gefüllt, die fast über den Tellerrand zu quellen schien - sie drehte sich fortwährend gegen den Uhrzeigersinn und Sam fragte sich, wie aus so wenig, so viel hatte entstehen können... Doch das hier war Zauberei - also beschloss er, nicht weiter darüber nach zu denken und tauchte seine Finger in das erstaunlicherweise eiskalte Nass.

"Ich weiß, es ist eklig - aber es muss sein.", sagte er und begann dann, Deans Stirn damit einzureiben.

Zu seiner Verwunderung verschwand der dunkle Schmierfleck sofort und schien sich in Nichts aufzulösen.

"Okay...", murmelte er überrascht und tauchte seine Finger erneut ein. "Es tut sich etwas, Dean."

Sam verteilte die Flüssigkeit über Deans Wangen, das Kinn und zuletzt erneut über seine Stirn - jedes Mal war Sekunden später nichts mehr davon zu sehen...

Gespannt beobachtete er seinen Bruder und wartete auf eine Reaktion - doch nichts regte sich.

Hatte der Gegenzauber etwa nicht gewirkt? Waren sie vielleicht zu spät gekommen?

Angst durchflutete Sam und er stellte eilig den Teller zur Seite, setzte sich auf den Bettrand und fühlte Deans Puls.

Nichts.

"Ginny! Ich glaube... ich glaube es hat nicht funktioniert! Wie geht es Tom? Ist er wieder wach?", rief er angespannt.

Tom würde vielleicht wissen, was los war...

"Er ist bewusstlos.", antwortete sie und blickte besorgt zu ihm auf.

"Hat er vielleicht einen Fehler gemacht?", presste Sam hervor.

Ginny blickte noch einmal auf ihren Großvater und dann erhob sie sich.

"Sam, ich weiß es nicht.", sagte sie mitfühlend und stellte sich neben ihn.

Er wandte sich wieder seinem Bruder zu.

"Komm schon.", murmelte er und legte die Hand auf Deans Wange. "Bitte! Bitte lass es nicht zu spät sein!"

Sein Herz raste wie verrückt und er spürte, wie sich Tränen in seinen Augen bildeten. Er durfte nicht zu spät gekommen sein! Dean durfte nicht diesen qualvollen Tod sterben müssen... nein...

"Ich spüre etwas...", sagte Ginny leise, die ihre Hand auf Deans Brust gelegt hatte

Und dann endlich, glaubte auch Sam etwas zu spüren. Deans Brustkorb hob sich und dann atmete er angestrengt und hörbar rasselnd tief ein.

Sam beugte sich aufgeregt über ihn, unendlich erleichtert über das erste Lebenszeichen von seinem Bruder seit dem Vorfall im Keller des Hauses.

"Dean!", stieß er aufgeregt hervor.

Tränen entwischten seinen Augen, doch es war ihm egal. Es war ihm egal, ob Ginny sehen konnte was für ein Weichei er war oder ob Dean ihn später dafür auslachen würde.

Alles was zählte war, dass Dean lebte!

*

*

Es war ein Kampf, den Dean mit sich selbst aus trug - jeder Atemzug war ein Kraftakt und jeder Herzschlag schmerzte wie ein Faustschlag in seiner Brust. Sein Körper war schon zu lange in dieser Starre gefangen gewesen...

Er fror und seine Glieder waren noch immer steif und unbeweglich, doch langsam pulsierte das Blut wieder in seinen Ohren und er spürte die Wärme die von Sam ausging, während dieser seine Hand umfasst hielt.

Gott, wie sehr er Sam später damit aufziehen würde, dass er heulend seine Hand gehalten hatte... aber Sams Wärme war auch das einzig Gute, was Dean momentan wahrnehmen konnte.

Sein Körper begann, unkontrolliert zu zittern und seine Lungen verlangen nach immer mehr Luft. Er hustete und sein Herz begann zu rasen - jeder Herzschlag pochte unangenehm in seinem Kopf, doch er wusste, dass er durchhalten musste.

Er registrierte, wie Sam seine Position änderte und wie er seinen Oberkörper etwas höher bettete. Unterstützend umklammerte Sam ihn und hielt ihn aufrecht. Dean spürte erneut die Wärme, die von seinem Bruder ausging.

Verdammt, wann würde er endlich aufhören, so zu frieren?

Die Sekunden schienen sich zu dehnen wie Minuten, doch endlich beruhigte sich seine Atmung etwas und er wagte es schließlich, einen tieferen Atemzug zu nehmen. Er spürte nun immer mehr, wie das Leben in ihn zurück kehrte.

Mit großer Erleichterung schloss er nach all der langen Zeit seine Augen. In diesem Fall freute er sich sogar darüber, dass sie brannten und schmerzten.

Langsam schien sein Herz in den gewohnten Rhythmus zurück zu finden und auch die Schmerzen ebbten nach und nach ab. Die Wärme kehrte endlich in seinen Körper zurück, nachdem das Blut wieder zirkulierte.

Er fühlte sich unglaublich erschöpft, doch im gleichen Moment auch erleichtert. Dean konnte es kaum glauben - Sam hatte es geschafft... Sam hatte sein Leben gerettet - mal wieder.

*

*

Als Dean zu husten begann und sein Körper sich plötzlich versteifte, wurde Sam sofort wieder in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt. Schnell rutschte er von der Bettkante und ging um das Bett herum. Am Kopfende kletterte er auf die Matratze und zog seinen Bruder ohne zu Zögern etwas nach oben. Er sorgte dafür, dass Dean gegen ihn gelehnt aufrecht sitzen konnte und hielt ihn fest, als er weiter von heftigen Hustenkrämpfen geschüttelt wurde.

Sam hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so anstrengend für Dean sein würde, ins Leben zurück zu kehren - jeder Atemzug schien für ihn eine Anstrengung zu sein und er zitterte ohne Unterlass. Sam konnte die unregelmäßigen, heftigen Herzschläge in Deans Brust spüren und die immer wieder aufkommenden Pausen versetzten ihn in Angst. Wie lange würde dieser Kampf noch dauern?

Er beschloss, möglichst ruhig zu bleiben und zu warten. Auf jede Veränderung zu achten, die er bei Dean bemerkte. Nur langsam beruhigte sich Deans Atmung und auch die Herzschläge schienen nun regelmäßiger zu werden. Das Zittern ließ nach und Deans Körper entspannte sich wieder. Erschöpft lehnte sein Bruder nun an ihm und Sam wusste nicht, was er nun am Besten für ihn tun konnte.

"Ich glaube, er hat es geschafft!", sagte Ginny, die vor dem Bett stand.

Sie lächelte Sam erleichtert an. Dieser löste seine Umklammerung um Dean und rutschte zur Seite. Vorsichtig ließ er ihn wieder herunter, sodass sein Kopf auf dem Kissen zum Liegen kam. Noch immer hatte Dean seine Augen geschlossen und einige Schweißperlen glänzten auf seiner Stirn - ob er bewusstlos war?

Sam drückte zwei Finger an Deans Hals, um noch einmal seinen Puls zu ertasten - und in diesem Moment öffnete Dean schwerfällig seine Augen.

"Hey.", flüsterte er und versuchte, zu lächeln.

"Willkommen zurück.", antwortete Sam ergriffen und schon wieder standen ihm die Tränen in den Augen.

"Heulsuse.", murmelte Dean und schloss wieder die Augen.

Er brauchte Schlaf, beschloss Sam. Dean musste sich erst einmal erholen.

"Gib ihm das. Er muss durstig sein.", hörte er Ginny und blickte auf.

Sie war in der Zwischenzeit zur Küchenzeile gegangen und hatte Wasser in ein großes Glas gefüllt.

"Danke.", Sam nahm ihr das Glas ab und bemerkte, dass er selbst auch vor Anstrengung und Aufregung zitterte.

"Dean, hast Du Durst?", wandte er sich wieder an seinen Bruder.

"Verdammt, ja.", gab dieser mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen zurück, doch dann versuchte er, sich aufzusetzen, was ihm sichtbar schwer fiel.

Sam zögerte nicht, sondern stellte das Glas ab und half ihm.

"Verdammter Dämon...", krächzte Dean. "Ich fühle mich wie ausgekotzt."

"Hier.", er reichte ihm das Glas und Dean umklammerte es mit beiden Händen.

Er begann, das Wasser gierig zu leeren. Seine Finger schienen noch immer reichlich steif zu sein, doch Sam kannte seinen Bruder gut genug um zu wissen wann es genug war, ihm zu helfen.

Würde er es übertreiben, würde Dean ihn nur anschnauzen, vor allem da Fremde anwesend waren. Egal wie schlecht es Dean ging und wie erschöpft er sein mochte, er würde es vor ihnen nicht zeigen wollen.

Als hätte Dean seine Gedanken erhört, hörte er diesen in der nächsten Sekunde fragen:

"Ist mit dem Alten alles in Ordnung?", er ließ das leere Glas wieder sinken, sodass es in seinem Schoß zum Liegen kam.

Ginny runzelte die Stirn.

"Der Alte ist mein Großvater.", informierte sie Dean. "Und er hat Dir das Leben gerettet."

"Ich weiß... Danke. Und Du bist... Ginny. Die mir ebenfalls das Leben gerettet hat. Genau wie Sam.", stellte er fest.

Dean blickte ihn in diesem Moment dankbar an und Sam lächelte ihn schwach an. Dean senkte den Blick sofort wieder. Mehr brauchte es auch nicht zwischen ihnen.

Sam konnte sich gut vorstellen, was Dean in den letzten Stunden durchlebt haben musste. Doch wahrscheinlich würde sein Bruder nie wieder ein Wort darüber verlieren - und er würde nicht fragen.

"Wir sollten Deinen Großvater nicht auf dem Boden liegen lassen.", sagte Dean nun und schwang mit einer unkoordinierten Bewegung ein Bein aus dem Bett.

Das Glas rollte von seinen Beinen und zerbarst auf dem Boden.

"Scheiße!", fluchte er und stützte sich mit beiden Händen ab, um sich aufrecht zu halten.

"Woah.", Sam hielt seinen Bruder mit einer Hand zurück. "Was machst Du?"

"Aufstehen und helfen."

"Nein. Nein. Du bleibst wo Du bist.", befahl Sam energisch. "Ich helfe Ginny, Tom aufs Bett zu legen, okay?"

Dean schnaubte widerwillig, doch er lehnte sich schließlich wieder zurück.

*

*

Salmey kochte innerlich vor Wut.

Wie konnte es sein, dass der Junge überlebt hatte? Und wo hatte er diese Hexe aufgetrieben? Wenn das Mädchen versuchte sie zu finden konnte es nur bedeuten, dass er versuchte seinen Freund zu retten, welchen sie verhext hatte.

Es war inzwischen genug Zeit vergangen, um dessen Schicksal endgültig zu besiegeln - doch sollte der Junge es geschafft haben ihn zu retten, war er sehr viel mächtiger, als sie angenommen hatte.

Noch einmal blickte sie sich um und ärgerte sich, dass sie ihren Plan ändern musste und dass sie vorerst keine Seelen mehr für sich gewinnen konnte.

Sie musste zuerst dafür sorgen, dass ihre Verfolger starben. Und dieses Mal würde sie nicht so unvorsichtig sein.

Sich konzentrierend schloss sie die Augen und nahm die Spur zu dem Mädchen auf. Schnell hatte sie sie lokalisiert. Sie befand sich südlich von ihr, etwa einen Tagesmarsch entfernt.

So würde sie sie niemals einholen.

Schnell öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder und sah sich um. Wo konnte man hier ein Pferd bekommen? Oder eine Kutsche? Was war mit diesen rollenden Metallkästen?  
>Sie nannten es Automobil, wie der Mann ihr erklärt hatte. Auto - was für ein alberner Name.<p>

Sie beobachtete weiter entfernt, wie ein Mann die Hand hob und eines dieser Automobile stehen blieb. Es war gelb. Der Mann stieg ein.

Konnte sie so vielleicht dorthin gelangen, wo sie hin musste?

*

*

"Schläft er?", fragte Ginny.

"Ja.", antwortete Sam leise und warf noch einmal einen Blick auf seinen Bruder.

Er hatte sich geschätzte 100 Mal vergewissert, dass Deans Brustkorb sich regelmäßig hob und senkte, doch die Sorge um ihn wollte ihn einfach nicht los lassen.

"Er wollte uns nicht merken lassen, wie erledigt er ist, was?", sprach Ginny weiter.

Sam lächelte, antwortete jedoch nicht. Es war typisch für Dean, immer den Starken zu spielen.

"Ich bin froh, dass wir noch rechtzeitig gekommen sind.", sprach sie weiter. "Aber ich mache mir Sorgen um Tom."

Sam blickte hinüber zu Ginnys Großvater, der sich noch immer nicht gerührt hatte. Sie hatten ihn auf das zweite Bett gehoben und warteten nun, dass er wieder zu sich kam.

"Hast Du noch einmal versucht, ihn zu wecken?", fragte Sam.

"Ja... der Zauber muss ihn unheimlich viel Kraft gekostet haben."

"Ich rufe Missouri noch einmal an.", beschloss er und zog sein Handy hervor.

In dem Moment, als er ihre Nummer gefunden hatte, zuckte Ginny plötzlich zusammen und fasste sich an den Kopf.

"Was ist?", fragte er besorgt.

"Kopfschmerzen.", gab sie zurück - doch dann zögerte sie und schloss die Augen.

"Da stimmt etwas nicht...", murmelte sie leise und dann riss sie ihre großen Augen auf und sah Sam an. "Oh nein!"

"Was? Was ist los?", aufgeregt ging er auf sie zu.

Ginny schien noch einmal in sich hinein zu horchen.

"Die Hexe... der Dämon! Sie weiß, wo ich bin!"

Sam glaubte, seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen.

"Wie ist das möglich?"

"Ich weiß es nicht.", Ginnys Stimme zitterte und Sam konnte pure Angst in ihren Augen erkennen.

"Was kann ich tun? Können wir sie abschütteln? Sag mir, was ich tun soll!", sagte er aufgeregt.

"Ich weiß nicht, was!", stieß sie panisch hervor. "Als ich in dem Keller eine Verbindung hergestellt habe, hätte sie das nicht bemerken dürfen!"

"Wieso musstest Du eine Verbindung zu ihr herstellen?", fragte er aufgeregt.

"Weil ich sonst den Lauf der Dinge nicht hätte zurückverfolgen können, ich musste Kontakt zu ihr aufnehmen, so ist das nun einmal...", erklärte sie hektisch.

Sam verstand die Vorgehensweise nicht die Ginny hatte anwenden müssten, aber wenn der Dämon wusste wo sie war, waren sie alle in höchster Gefahr.

"Wir müssen hier weg.", sagte er und blickte auf die beiden Betten, in welchen Tom und Dean lagen.

"Es hat keinen Sinn - sie wird mich finden. Überall!", gab sie zurück.

Sam dachte nach - es musste einen Weg geben, sie vor diesem verdammten Dämon zu verbergen. Dann kam ihm eine Idee.

"Nicht, wenn wir sie überlisten.", entgegnete er und nahm sein Handy wieder hervor.

Er wählte Missouris Nummer.

"Wie lange wolltet ihr mich noch warten lassen?", fauchte diese ihn an.

"Es hat funktioniert!", antwortete Sam und er schämte sich dafür, dass er vergessen hatte Missouri über Deans Zustand zu informieren.

"Vergessen? Du hast mich vergessen?", rief Missouri nun.

Verdammt - er hatte ihre Fähigkeiten vergessen. Sie hatte seine Gedanken gelesen. Funktionierte das auch übers Telefon?

"Junge, Du schämst Dich besser und Grund und Boden für das, was Du heute mit mir abgezogen hast!"

"Das tue ich!", pflichtete er ihr bei. "Wirklich."

"Du hast ein anderes Problem.", stellte Missouri nun fest und wurde ernst.

"Ja - ein großes Problem. Ginny, Toms Enkelin, hat uns geholfen den Gegenstand zu finden, welcher der Hexe gehörte.", begann er zu erklären. "Aber dadurch musste sie Kontakt zu ihr aufnehmen und nun glaubt sie, dass die Hexe weiß, wo sie zu finden ist."

Missouri atmete hörbar ein und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie antwortete.

"Oh Mädchen... das war kein guter Schachzug von Dir."

"Ich dachte an Hexbags.", schlug Sam vor.

"Hexbags... nein, die werden sie nicht schützen...", Missouri zögerte. "Gib mir Ginny mal.", sagte sie dann.

Sam drehte sich zu ihr und reichte Ginny das Handy.

"Missouri will mit Dir sprechen."

Angespannt wartete er, doch Ginny hörte Missouri nur aufmerksam zu und bejahte hin und wieder, was sie hörte, also ging Sam hinüber zu Dean und Tom.

Dean schlief tief und fest - Sam hoffte, dass er noch etwas Erholung finden würde, bevor sie aufbrechen und sich ein neues Versteck suchen mussten.

Tom hingegen sah nicht gut aus. Seine Gesichtszüge schienen eingefallen und von der Kraft, die Tom zuvor ausgestrahlt hatte, war nun nichts mehr zu sehen. Doch auch er atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig. Die Frage war nur, wann er wieder aufwachen würde...

"Ich habe noch eine Frage, Missouri.", hörte Sam Ginny nun. "Mein Großvater ist seit dem Gegenzauber bewusstlos. Wie kann ich ihm helfen?"

Wieder wartete Sam und horchte, doch Ginny nickte nur. Sie war mit einem Mal sehr blass, blieb jedoch ruhig.

"Ja, danke.", sagte sie stockend. "Ich danke Dir und wir melden uns."

Dann beendete sie das Gespräch und blickte Sam erschüttert an.

"Was, was ist? Ist es wegen Tom?", fragte er und ging auf sie zu.

"Alles... es ist alles, Sam. Ich musste meine Magie noch nie unter solchen Umständen einsetzen und ich habe einen großen Fehler gemacht."

Tränen traten in ihre Augen und Sam ging noch näher an sie heran.

"Nein.", sagte er. "Du hast das alles großartig gemacht. Ohne Deine Hilfe wäre Dean jetzt dazu verdammt, zu sterben. Einen qualvollen Tod zu sterben.", fügte er hinzu. "Und wir bekommen das alles wieder in den Griff, ich verspreche es Dir."

Sie blickte kurz zu ihm auf und lächelte verzweifelt.

"Ja, sicher.", stieß sie frustriert hervor.

"Du musst mir glauben.", redete Sam weiter auf sie ein. "Und Du musst an Dich selbst glauben. Erzähl mir, was Missouri Dir gesagt hat."

"Sie sagte, wir müssen sofort etwas unternehmen. Es gibt einen Zauber, der uns vor der Kraft der Hexe schützen kann, damit sie uns nicht einfach überrumpeln kann - aber gegen die Kraft, die dieses Wesen als Dämon besitzt, können wir uns nicht schützen."

"Das ist doch aber schon einmal etwas - gegen Dämonen mussten Dean und ich schon öfter kämpfen."

Sie lachte kurz verzweifelt und sah ihn wieder an.

"Du versuchst wirklich, mich aufzuheitern, oder?"

"Funktioniert es?"

"Oh Sam...", sie verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

"Was? Was hast Du mir noch nicht gesagt?", fragte er.

"Der Zauber hat meinen Großvater sehr viel Kraft gekostet. Missouri sagt... er könnte sterben.", sie begann zu weinen.

Sam konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten und zog sie in eine Umarmung. Er atmete tief durch. Nein, das hätte nicht passieren dürfen... Warum hatte Tom nichts gesagt? Warum hatte er ihnen überhaupt geholfen? Ob er die Risiken nicht gekannt hatte?

Ginny schlang in diesem Moment die Arme um ihn. Er vergrub die Finger seiner linken Hand in ihrem Haar und drückte sie fester an sich.

"Es tut mir leid.", flüsterte er. "Es tut mir leid."

*

*

Salmey hatte es geschafft den Fahrer eines dieser gelben Ungetüme auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und nun stand sie neben dem Automobil, welches laute, grollende Geräusche von sich gab.

Der Mann der im Innern saß blickte sie ungeduldig durch das Glas an. Dann plötzlich glitt das Glas wie von Geisterhand nach unten und er sprach sie an, bevor sie sich noch Gedanken über das soeben gesehene machen konnte.

"Was ist, Lady? Fest gewachsen?"

Der Rüpel kaute auf etwas herum und sah ungepflegt aus.

"Ich will, dass Sie mich wo hin bringen.", antwortete sie.

"Dafür müssen Sie schon einsteigen.", gab er zurück. "Los, ab auf den Rücksitz mit Ihnen! Sie haben doch Geld, oder?"

"Geld? Geldscheine. Ja.", antwortete sie und zog das Papier aus der Tasche.

Der Kerl seufzte und öffnete schließlich die Tür auf seiner Seite. Er umrundete das Auto und kam auf sie zu.

Salmey wappnete sich schon, um ihn in seine Schranken zu weisen, doch kurz vor ihr stoppte er und öffnete die hintere Tür.

"Ich sagte, dafür müssen Sie einsteigen, Lady.", er wies auf die Bank im hinteren Teil des Automobils. "Wollen wir?"

Sie warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, dann jedoch ging sie an ihm vorbei und ließ sich auf die Bank nieder. Sie war weich und aus Leder - ein Luxus, den sie nur bei Adligen gesehen hatte.

"Wo soll es hingehen?", fragte der Kerl, als er wieder auf seinem Platz hinter diesem komischen Rad saß.

Salmey bemerkte erst jetzt die Glasscheibe, die ihn und sie trennte.

"Nach Süden.", antwortete sie.

"Geht´s etwas Genauer?"

Salmeys Geduld war langsam wieder erschöpft. Schnell schoss ihre Hand hervor, um das Glas zu durchbrechen. Sie würde ihm zeigen, wie stark sie war und sich seinen Hals schnappen - doch das Glas war härter, als erwartet.

"Hey, Lady!", rief der Kerl und drehte sich zu ihr um. "Sind Sie vollkommen irre oder was? Das ist kugelsicheres Glas! Raus hier!"  
><em><br>"Silencium et Obsequium!"_, rief sie und der Taxifahrer verstummte.

"Du wirst mir gehorchen.", forderte sie. "Transportiere mich nach meinen Anweisungen und halte Dein loses Mundwerk, wenn Dir Deine Zunge lieb ist."

Der Fahrer nickte und drehte sich wieder um.

"Nach Süden.", wiederholte Salmey und endlich ging es los.

Der Mann setzte das Automobil in Bewegung und Salmey war überrascht über dessen Kraft und Stärke - was für eine wunderbare Erfindung!

Sie lächelte. Wie schnell sie doch bei ihren Verfolgern sein würde und den Spieß umdrehen würde...

*

*

Dean hörte ein Murmeln, als er langsam wieder zu sich kam.

_"...patronus perfectum ab aenigma."_

"Geschafft?", das war Sams Stimme.

"Ja. Wir sind jetzt kein so leichtes Ziel mehr für die Hexe. Sie wird uns nicht mehr verhexen können. Aber ganz verstecken wird mich das nicht vor ihr. Es wird sie nur verwirren, sagte Missouri. Sie wird es schnell durchschauen."

Das war Ginny - was trieben die Beiden nur?

"Das wird uns hoffentlich die Zeit geben, unseren Standort zu wechseln, sobald die Beiden wieder wach sind.", antwortete Sam ihr nun.

Dean schlug die Augen auf und blinzelte erst einmal aufgrund der hellen Deckenbeleuchtung, die nun eingeschaltet war. Natürlich, draußen war es jetzt bereits Nacht.

"Dean?", Sam war sofort bei ihm. "Wie fühlst Du Dich?"

"Besser.", log er und kämpfte sich etwas hoch.

Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er eingeschlafen war. Doch der Schlaf hatte wenig genutzt, er fühlte sich noch genauso matt und erschöpft wie zuvor.

"Was macht ihr da?"

"Es ist einiges passiert...", begann Sam.

"Am Besten Du fängst von Vorne an, Sammy. Ich habe ab dem Moment als Du mich hier abgeliefert hast und weg bist um die Sachen für den Gegenzauber zu besorgen nicht wirklich etwas mitbekommen.", sagte Dean müde.

"Du hast recht.", gab Sam zurück und fuhr sich durchs Haar.

Während Sam anfing zu berichten was vorgefallen war und wie er an Tom und Ginny geraten war, ließ Dean seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern. Ginny stand an dem Bett, auf dem ihr Großvater lag und weder sie, noch der alte Herr sahen besonders gut aus. Ginny hatte rote, verweinte Augen und war blass. Der alte Tom sah aus, als läge er im Koma. Dean wandte sich wieder Sam zu und hörte ihm aufmerksam zu.

Dieses Miststück von Dämon - oder Hexe - war ja ein ganz harter Brocken. Und sie alle saßen gehörig in der Scheiße, so wie Sam klang. Als dieser seinen Bericht beendete war Dean überzeugt, dass sie sogar bis zur Nasenspitze in der Scheiße saßen. Wunderbar. Und er fühlte sich noch immer nicht fit. Das würde ja ein Spass werden!

"Na schön.", sagte er und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. "Dann wollen wir zusehen, dass wir hier verschwinden

,

**Kapitel 6 **

Mit rasendem Herzen starrte Sam auf das davonfahrende Taxi. Er hatte nichts tun können... und jetzt war Dean in der Gewalt dieses Monsters.

"Nein!", hörte er Ginny hinter sich rufen und wurde aus seiner Starre gerissen. Sie war nach draußen gekommen und beugte sich weinend über ihren toten Großvater.

Sam steckte seine Waffe weg und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. Alles war schief gelaufen... wie hatte es nur soweit kommen können? Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er konnte doch Ginny nicht ausliefern...

In der Ferne hörte er Sirenen... natürlich, die Vorgänge auf dem Parkplatz waren nicht unbeobachtet geblieben.

"Ginny, wir müssen weg!", rief er, lief zu ihr und ging neben ihr in die Hocke.

"Nein, ich kann ihn nicht hier liegen lassen!", schluchzte sie.

Sam wusste nicht, was er tun sollte - dann fiel sein Blick auf den Impala. Ob er überhaupt noch fahren würde? Schnell lief er hinüber und öffnete die Fahrertür. Er ignorierte das Glas der zerbrochenen Seitenscheibe und ließ sich auf den Fahrersitz fallen. Der Zündschlüssel war nicht da...

Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er den Schlüssel eingesteckt hatte und er suchte mit zitternden Händen danach. Endlich fand er ihn in seiner Jackentasche und steckte ihn ins Zündschloss. Er drehte den Schlüssel und der Motor sprang nach einem Moment an.

"Ja!", rief er erleichtert.

Wenigstens etwas funktionierte! Er ließ den Motor laufen und rannte zurück ins Motelzimmer, um ihre restlichen Sachen zu holen. Schnell brachte er sie zurück zum Wagen und lief dann zu Ginny und Tom, während die Polizeiwagen sich immer weiter näherten.

"Wir nehmen ihn mit!", sagte er und hievte den schweren, leblosen Körper hoch, bevor Ginny etwas einwenden konnte.

Vorsichtig zog er ihn zum Auto und endlich packte auch Ginny mit an und sie schafften es gemeinsam, ihn auf den Rücksitz zu ziehen.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig schafften sie es, den Parkplatz ungesehen zu verlassen und in der dunklen Nacht zu verschwinden.

*

*

Dean hatte nicht viel von dem mitbekommen was geschehen war, nachdem der Energieball den Impala getroffen hatte. Er war die meiste Zeit bewusstlos oder zu benommen gewesen, um dem Geschehen wirklich folgen zu können. Als er nun wieder zu sich kam fühlte er sich, als hätte man ihn mit einem Baseballschläger windelweich geprügelt.

Er öffnete die Augen und nachdem seine Sicht sich etwas geklärt hatte, erkannte er dass er sich in einem Wohnzimmer befand. Sein Kopf dröhnte und nur langsam normalisierte sich sein Gehör wieder, sodass er nun wahrnehmen konnte, dass jemand links von ihm ständig etwas vor sich hin murmelte.

Vorsichtig drehte er den Kopf und stöhnte leise - alles tat ihm weh, jeder einzelne Knochen. Dann sah er Sie: Etwa zwei Meter von ihm entfernt saß die Hexe an einem Tisch und blätterte in einem alten Buch, aus dem sie immer wieder und wieder einige Zeilen laut vor las. Sie schien etwas zu suchen.

Dean blickte an sich hinab und versuchte die dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen und die Nackenschmerzen zu verdrängen. Er saß in einem altmodischen Sessel mit Holzlehnen. Die Hexe hatte ihm sein Hemd ausgezogen, er trug lediglich sein T-Shirt. Was sollte das? Seine Arme waren an den Lehnen festgebunden, doch er konnte weder sie, noch seine Beine spüren, geschweige denn, sie bewegen.

"Du bist wach.", hörte er und drehte seinen Kopf wieder zu der Hexe - eine Bewegung, die er sogleich wieder bereute, da sie seine Kopfschmerzen in ungeahnte Höhen trieb.

"Hey Barbie...", stöhnte er und presste die Augen zu.

"Ich dachte schon ich habe Dir etwas zu lange die Luft abgeschnürt, aber offenbar hast Du keine Behinderung davon getragen.", sagte sie.

Dean öffnete die Augen wieder und blickte sie warnend an.

"Was soll das hier?", fragte er dann.

"Besser Du stellst nicht zu viele Fragen und belästigst mich nicht mit Deiner Neugierde.", entgegnete sie warnend und blätterte eine weitere Seite um.

Dean dachte gar nicht daran, seinen Mund zu halten. Er wollte wissen, was hier gespielt wurde.

"Ich dachte, ein Schutzzauber läge auf mir. Wieso kann ich mich nicht bewegen?"

"Blutzauber.", sagte sie ruhig und zeigte auf eine große Schale, die neben dem Sessel auf dem Boden stand. "Viel Wirkungsvoller als ein weißer Schutzzauber."

Dean blickte noch einmal an sich hinunter und sah erst jetzt einen Schnitt an seinem linken Ellenbogen, aus dem Blut in die Schale tropfte - langsam und stetig. Die Schale war bereits zu einem Viertel gefüllt. Er spürte nichts davon. Nicht den Schnitt, nicht seinen Arm. Nichts.

"Und soll ich hier langsam verbluten?", fragte er.

"Du wirst nicht verbluten. Die Wunde schließt sich bereits wieder. Wenn, dann stirbst Du durch meine Hand. Und nun sei still."

Dean sah sich im Raum um und erschrak, als er in einer Ecke hinter ihm einen weiteren Mann auf einem Stuhl sitzen sah. Dieser war blass und Schweißperlen standen ihm auf der Stirn.

"Wer ist das?"

"Das ist Walt.", antwortete die Hexe. "Dies ist sein Heim. Er hat uns hierher gebracht."

"Du musst ihn gehen lassen."

"Muss ich nicht.", erneut blätterte sie eine Seite um.

Der Mann tat Dean leid. So wie er aussah stand er kurz davor, jeden Moment einen Herzinfarkt zu erleiden. Er musste einen Weg finden, um dieser verdammten Hexe das Handwerk zu legen.

"Was ist mit meinen... Freunden?", fragte er.

"Die habe ich vor eine Entscheidung gestellt."

Er spürte, wie er nervös wurde und wie sein Herzschlag an stieg. Er versuchte sich zu sagen, dass Sam immerhin lebte. Dass es ihm gut ging... Hauptsache, Sam würde nichts Unüberlegtes tun und unbeschadet aus dieser Sache hier herausgehen.

Dean warf einen genaueren Blick auf das Buch, welches die Hexe studierte.

"Ist das... ist das ein Necromonicon?", fragte er überrascht.

"Ja."

"Wo hast Du das her?"

Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn genervt an.

"Ich habe es vor Jahrhunderten versteckt, Du dummes Kind! Ich musste es nur her zaubern!"

Dean glaubte es kaum - war das möglich? Sein Dad würde seinen rechten Arm für ein original Necromonicon geben... jetzt allerdings und in den Händen dieser Wahnsinnigen, stellte das Ding ein Waffe ungeahnten Ausmaßes dar.

"Was hast Du vor? Luzifer aus seinem Käfig holen?"

"Sieh an. Du bist gebildeter, als ich dachte.", antwortete sie und schob ihren Stuhl zurück. "Aber so einfach ist das leider nicht."

Sie erhob sich und kam auf ihn zu. Vom Tisch zog sie eine schmutzige, kleine Tischdecke und knüllte ein Ende zusammen.

"Aber ich sagte, Du sollst still sein."

Sie stopfte ihm das staubige Ding bis in den Rachen und Dean begann zu würgen und zu husten. Er glaubte für einen Moment, ersticken zu müssen, als das Tuch noch weiter in seinen Hals rutschte, doch dann schaffte er es, es wieder hinaus zu befördern. Angewidert und immer noch würgend spuckte er das Tuch aus und dann auf den Boden. Er ekelte sich vor dem Geschmack und dem Gefühl in seinem Mund. Sein Kopf dröhnte von der Anstrengung und er hörte seinen Puls in den Ohren pochen. Erschöpft verharrte er und versuchte, seinen Atem wieder zu beruhigen.

"Botschaft angekommen?", fragte sie und blickte ohne Mitleid auf ihn herab.

Dean wusste, dass er für den Moment verloren hatte - also nickte er.

*

*

Salmey ging zurück zum Tisch. Sie hoffte, dass dieser "Dean" nun still sein würde, sonst würde sie nicht noch einmal so nachsichtig mit ihm sein. Sie hörte ihn noch einmal husten und lächelte in sich hinein - der Junge war nichts weiter als eine Spielfigur in ihren Händen. Sie könnte ihn dank des Blutzaubers und dank der Kenntnis seines Namens mit einem Fingerschnippen töten. Es war so leicht gewesen, den Zauber dieser anderen Hexe zu umgehen.

Sie setzte sich wieder und blätterte eine weitere Seite um. Sie brauchte neue Kraft - sie musste ihre Energie schnell wieder aufladen. Das Necromonicon enthielt Formeln und Beschwörungen, die ihr dabei helfen würden und mit welchen sie sogar Tote aufstehen lassen konnte. Wenn es nötig werden würde, dann würde sie sich Hilfe an die Seite stellen. Aber noch etwas stand in ihrem alten Buch:

Eine Formel, um Azazel zu beschwören.

Erneut hatte sie darüber nachgedacht, Azazels Jungen an ihn zu übergeben, anstelle ihn zu töten. Vielleicht wäre der mächtige Dämon ja an dem Leben seines Auserwählten interessiert und sie könnte ein Geschäft aushandeln...

Aber ob sie sich dies traute, ob sie den Mut und die Kraft dazu besaß, das musste sie erst noch entscheiden.

*

*

Sam jagte den Impala über eine verlassene Straße, die aus der Stadt hinaus führte. Ginny hatte sich inzwischen etwas beruhigt, weinte jedoch noch leise und wischte sich hin und wieder die Tränen weg.

"Er hat uns gerettet.", sagte Sam. "Er wollte Dich beschützen."

"Denkst Du, das weiß ich nicht?", gab sie zurück. "Was machen wir nun... mit ihm?"

Sam zögerte.

"Wir können ihn auf keinen Fall weiter mitnehmen. Die Polizei wird nach unserem Wagen suchen und wenn sie uns finden-"

"Ach, und die Waffen im Kofferraum würden sie nicht stutzig machen, was?", unterbrach sie ihn.

Er atmete tief ein und schwieg. Ginny war aufgewühlt und gab ihm womöglich die Schuld am Tod ihres Großvaters.

"Entschuldige.", sagte sie in diesem Moment.

"Ginny, es tut mir wirklich leid.", wiederholte er. "Und ich weiß nicht, was wir als nächstes tun sollen. Die Hexe kann Dich noch immer aufspüren, oder?"

"Offenbar ja. Das bedeutet, wir können uns nicht vor ihr verstecken - Aber Du. Du kannst alleine weitermachen.", sie zögerte, bevor sie weiter sprach. "Wir sollten uns trennen."

Überrascht drehte Sam seinen Kopf zur Seite und sah sie an.

"Du willst, dass ich alleine weitermache? Was, wenn sie Dich erwischt?"

"Ich bringe Tom zu mir nach Hause und kümmere mich um... um alles. Ich muss es meiner Mutter sagen. Du bist ohne mich besser dran. Du kannst die Hexe doch sicher finden und sie töten, oder?"

"Wenn ich sie nicht finde und ohne Dich bei der Übergabe auftauche, dann tötet sie Dean.", antwortete er.

Ginny schloss die Augen und dachte nach.

"Dann bringen wir meinen Großvater irgend wo hin", begann sie stockend. "und rufen die Polizei. Die werden meine Mutter verständigen. Ich... ich komme mit Dir.", beendete sie mit zitternder Stimme.

Dankbar blickte Sam sie an.

"Wir können sie doch besiegen, oder?", fragte sie und wieder rollten Tränen über ihre Wangen.

"Ich denke ja.", antwortete Sam sanft. "Wir müssen es schaffen...", er sah noch einmal zu ihr hinüber. "danke, dass Du uns nicht im Stich lässt."

Sie nickte nur und sah dann wieder aus dem Fenster, hinaus in die Dunkelheit.

*

*

Dean beobachtete die Hexe aufmerksam. Was hatte sie geplant? Was sollte das bedeuten, sie hätte die Anderen vor eine Entscheidung gestellt?

Die Entscheidung, sein Leben gegen ihres einzutauschen? Das würde er auf keinen Fall zulassen.

"Wir zwei können uns doch auch sicher einig werden und einen Weg finden, die Anderen außen vor zu lassen, oder?", fragte er und hielt dem Blick der Hexe stand, als sie ihn wütend ansah.

"Wie bitte?"

"Ein Geschäft. Ein Deal. Ich verkaufe Dir meine Seele, wenn Du meinen Bruder und die anderen Beiden dafür in Frieden lässt. Was sagst Du? Du hättest dadurch mehr Vorteile, als uns alle einfach zu töten."

Ihm war klar, dass er sich in einer äußerst schlechten Situation befand, um zu verhandeln - aber er wollte es zumindest versuchen.

"Der andere Zauberer ist tot.", sagte sie und stand wieder auf.

Dean blickte sie schockiert an. Tom war tot?

Sie bewegte sich auf ihn zu und blieb mit verschränkten Armen vor dem Sessel stehen. Nachdenklich betrachtete sie ihn.

"Er ist also Dein Bruder, ja?"

Dean fluchte innerlich - er hätte besser seinen Mund halten sollen.

"Das macht Dich als Geisel nur noch wertvoller für mich.", schlussfolgerte sie.

"Er wird sich Dir nicht stellen. Er ist viel zu schlau dafür.", antwortete er schnell.

"Viele Möglichkeiten bleiben ihm nicht. Und außerdem habe ich bereits einen neuen Plan für euch alle. Du hast nichts, was Du mir anbieten könntest, Dean."

Er versuchte seine Überraschung darüber zu verbergen, dass sie seinen Namen kannte. Dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie nur mit seinem Namen den Blutzauber hatte aussprechen können, der ihn nun an diesen Ort band.

Verdammt! Unter keinen Umständen durfte ihm Sams Name heraus rutschen, sonst würde sie auch hieraus ihre Vorteile ziehen...

*

*

"Verschwinden wir.", sagte Sam und nahm Ginny an der Hand.

Sie blickte noch einmal auf die Leiche ihres Großvaters und ließ sich dann von ihm zurück zum Wagen ziehen. Gerade hatten sie einen anonymen Anruf bei der Polizei getätigt, dass sie im Wald eine Leiche gefunden hätten.

"Geht es?", fragte er, nachdem sie beide im Wagen saßen.

Ginny nickte nur stumm und er startete den Motor. Er schlug schnellstmöglich eine andere Route ein und näherte sich dann wieder der Stadt. Er wollte nicht zu weit entfernt sein falls die Hexe sich meldete. Wie sie zu ihm oder Ginny Kontakt aufnehmen wollte, wusste er noch nicht.

"Sam, was tun wir, wenn wir der Hexe gegenüber stehen? Sie ist viel stärker als ich, ich werde nicht gegen sie ankommen. Und sie wird einen Weg finden, mein Schutzzauber gegen ihre Kräfte zu brechen, da bin ich mir sicher. Hast Du einen Plan?"

Unruhig umklammerte Sam das Lenkrad fester und wünschte sich, er hätte eine gute Antwort.

"Ich und Dean, wir haben mit unserem Dad zusammen schon gegen Dämonen und Hexen gekämpft, aber gegen etwas wie dieses Wesen hier..."

"Du hast also keine Ahnung, wie wir es besiegen sollen, oder?"

"Eine Hexe zu töten ist eine Sache.", er warf ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Ginny war schließlich auch eine Hexe. "Ich meine, dunkle Hexen. Aber ein Dämon dieser Größenordnung... damit kenne ich mich nicht gut genug aus. Ich weiß, dass Weihwasser sie abwehrt und dass Salz sie festhält. Einen Exorzismus habe ich erst wenige Male bei meinem Vater miterlebt. Es ist schwer, Dämonen überhaupt aufzuspüren, sie zu finden."

"Kannst Du Deinen Dad nicht um Hilfe bitten?"

"Ich weiß nicht, wo unser Vater sich aufhält.", gab er zu und steuerte den Wagen an den Straßenrand. "Aber es gibt da einen Freund meines Dads. Er wohnt oben im Norden. Bobby...", dachte er laut nach. "Ihn könnte ich versuchen zu erreichen."

Er zog sein Handy aus der Tasche und suchte nach seiner Nummer. Er hatte seit Jahren nicht mehr mit Bobby gesprochen und sofern er wusste, hatten er und sein Dad eine Meinungsverschiedenheit... Dennoch wählte er und wartete, ob Bobby sich melden würde. Doch sein Anruf wurde nicht angenommen.

"Er scheint nicht da zu sein.", sagte er enttäuscht und beendete den Anruf.

"Was jetzt?"

"Im Tagebuch meines Vaters finden wir vielleicht eine Antwort. Lass uns beim nächsten Diner anhalten und dann sehen wir nach. Ich brauche sowieso einen Kaffee. Geht es Dir auch so?.", schlug er vor.

Ginny nickte und er zog den Wagen wieder auf die Straße. Schweigend fuhren sie durch die Nacht. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach - doch nach einigen Minuten griff sich Ginny wieder an den Kopf und beugte sich nach vorne.

"Was ist?", fragte Sam sofort und trat auf die Bremse.

"Sie versucht wieder, mich zu finden...", gab Ginny nur zurück und presste die Augen zu.

*

*

Salmey schloss ihre Augen und suchte nach der jungen Hexe. Inzwischen hatte sie sich etwas erholt und ihre Kräfte mithilfe eines kleinen Zaubers aus dem Buch wieder aufgefrischt. Die Wunde an der Schulter ihres Wirtskörpers hatte sie mithilfe eines anderen Zaubers so gut wie geheilt. Noch ein kleines Weilchen und sie wäre so gut wie neu.

Sie spürte, dass die andere Hexe noch immer ihren kleinen Trick, der sie ablenken sollte, aufrecht erhielt. Doch die Hexe befand sich in einem schlechte Zustand und Salmey war viel erfahrener, daher brauchte sie nur etwas länger, um letztendlich ein Bild vor ihrem geistigen Auge zu haben um die Hexe und den Jungen ganz deutlich sehen zu können.

Sie fuhren noch immer in der Gegend herum. Sie hatten also keine Ahnung, was sie tun sollten oder wo sie zu finden war - sehr gut.

Inzwischen hatte sie ihre Entscheidung getroffen: Sie würde Azazel beschwören und ihn hierher rufen. Sie wollte diese Chance, eine bessere Position in der Hölle zu erlangen, nicht verstreichen lassen.

In der seltsam aussehenden Küche dieses Hauses hatte sie einige Kräuter gefunden und das Buch enthielt eine mächtige Beschwörungsformel für ranghöhere Dämonen.

Sie ging zurück zu Dean und dem anderen Mann. Wortlos zog sie die Schale mit Deans Blut vom Sessel weg und trug sie in die Küche.

"Hey, was wird das?", rief er ihr nach.

Ohne zu antworten stellte sie die Schale auf den dort befindlichen Tisch und bereitete kleine Häufchen aus den Kräutern, die sie in festgelegter Anordnung um die Schale verteilte. Dann ging sie zurück in das angrenzende Zimmer.

"Kerzen. Wo hast Du Kerzen?", fragte sie den Mann.

Er erhob sich zitternd und ging zu einem Schrank. Dort zeigte er auf den Platz, wo sich verschiedene Kerzen befanden.

"Setz Dich wieder.", befahl sie ihm und er ging zurück.

"Was hast Du vor?", fragte Dean.

Er wurde sichtbar nervös - natürlich, mit seinem Blut konnte sie so einiges anstellen. Doch er hatte keine Ahnung, was sie wirklich damit vor hatte. Natürlich würde sie ihm nicht antworten.

Er jedoch, sollte sich ruhig verhalten wenn Azazel hier auftauchte. Also ging sie zurück in die Küche und tauchte ihren Zeigefinger in die Schale mit Deans Blut. Sie zog das kleine Trinkglas herbei, in welchem sie bereits eine Flüssigkeit vorbereitet hatte, und ließ zwei Tropfen seines Blutes hinein gleiten. Wenn dieses kleine Miststück von Hexe ihre normalen Zaubersprüche blockierte, so musste sie eben zu diesen Mitteln greifen.

Zufrieden betrachtete sie, wie der Trank die Farbe wechselte und milchig gelb wurde. Sie hatte also keinen Fehler bei der Zusammenstellung gemacht, es hatte nur etwas länger gedauert. Das Glas in der Hand, ging sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

"Was ist das?", fragte er als er sah, was sie herein trug. "Dein Mitternachtsdrink?"

Er versuchte, seine Nervosität mit dummen Sprüchen zu überspielen - wie lächerlich. Sie platzierte sich vor ihm und beugte sich etwas nach vorne. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung packte sie sein Kinn und zwang seinen Kopf nach hinten.

"Okay - schon gut, schon gut - ich halte meine Klappe. Versprochen!", rief er überrascht, presste dann die Zähne aufeinander und hielt seine Lippen verschlossen.

Doch Salmey wusste, wo sie zudrücken musste. Ohne zu zögern übte sie Druck auf die richtigen Stellen aus und zwang ihn so, den Mund zu öffnen. Dann kippte sie den Trank hinein und platzierte ihre Hand über Mund und Nase. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, bis der Junge anfing zu husten, sich verschluckte und ihm schließlich nichts anderes übrig blieb, als die Flüssigkeit hinunter zu schlucken, wenn er wieder atmen wollte. Als sie sicher war, dass er alles geschluckt hatte, ließ sie seinen Kopf los und er schnappte hustend nach Luft.

"Was... was war das, Du Miststück?", keuchte er zwischen den Hustenattacken.

"Du wirst die Wirkung gleich spüren. Und nun benimm´ Dich."

Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und beobachtete, ob der Trank wie gewünscht wirkte.

*

*

Dean schaffte es nur mit Mühe, seinen Würgereiz und das Husten unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Die Flüssigkeit, die sie ihm in den Mund gekippt hatte, hatte extrem bitter geschmeckt und er hatte keine Ahnung, was das Trank bei ihm bewirken würde. Abwartend stand sie vor ihm und beobachtete ihn - es sollte also gleich los gehen...

Dann spürte Dean, wie sich plötzlich ein betäubendes und entspannendes Gefühl in ihm ausbreitete - wie von Alkohol. Das Gefühl durchströmte ihn und er spürte, wie die letzte Kontrolle über seinen Körper schwand und wie sein Kopf nach hinten kippte. Auch seine Zunge wurde schwer und er musste sich anstrengen, um überhaupt schlucken zu können.

"Siehst Du - so schlimm ist es nicht, oder?", sie lächelte kurz und beugte sich dann wieder hinunter, sodass sie mit ihrem Gesicht ganz nah vor seinem war. "Ich wiederhole mich nicht gerne, aber ich sage es Dir nun noch einmal: Ich will, dass Du absolut still bist. Ich werde nun mit meinem Plan weiter machen - sollte ich auch nur einen einzigen Laut von Dir hören, dann reiße ich Dir die Kehle mit bloßen Händen heraus, hast Du mich verstanden?"

Er blickte sie mit großen Augen an, noch immer überrascht von der Wirkung ihres Zaubertranks und er wusste, dass sie ihre Worte ernst meinte. Sie tätschelte kurz seine Wange und ging dann wieder zurück in die Küche.

*

*

"Hier.", sagte Sam und zeigte auf eine Seite des Tagebuchs. "Ein Exorzismus, den mein Vater schon einmal angewandt hat."

"Und Du glaubst, dass wir es schaffen sie in einen Salzkreis zu locken oder in einen Raum, den wir mit Salz versiegeln können?"

"Was, wenn wir sie beschwören?", kam Sam in diesem Moment der Gedanke und er blätterte weiter. "Sie ist ein Dämon und Dämonen kann man rufen."

"Bist Du verrückt?"

"Nein.", entgegnete er aufgeregt. Endlich entwickelte er so etwas wie einen Plan. "Wir suchen einen geeigneten Platz, den wir vorher mit Salz und Weihwasser präparieren. Dann rufen wir sie - und wenn wir sie erst mal haben, dann wird sie uns sagen müssen, wo sie Dean festhält und wir können sie in die Hölle zurück schicken!"

"Was, wenn sie das nicht tut? Wenn sie uns nicht verrät, wo Dean ist?"

"Glaub mir, wenn wir diesen Exorzismus anwenden, dann wird sie es tun."

*

*

Salmey hatte die Kerzen mit Hilfe ihrer Kräfte entzündet und begann die Formel auf zu sagen, welche Azazel zu ihr bringen würde. Das Blut in der Schale begann zu kochen und sie ließ einige der Kräuter hinein rieseln, während sie die Beschwörungsformel weiterführte. Als sie sich dem Ende näherte und die letzten Kräuter hinein warf, begann das Licht in dem Haus zu flackern und sie wusste, dass er kommen würde.  
>Angespannt, aber auch ehrfürchtig drehte sie sich um.<p>

Hinter ihr stand er bereits: Einer der mächtigsten Dämonen der Hölle.

"Azazel.", begrüßte sie ihn und senkte demütig den Kopf.

"Warum hast Du mich gerufen?", fragte er kühl und sah sich um. "Ich hoffe, Du hast einen guten Grund dafür?"

"Den habe ich.", antwortete sie. "Ich habe eines eurer besonderen Kinder aufgespürt und kann ihn euch ausliefern, wenn ihr wollt."

Er betrachtete sie, ohne eine Regung zu zeigen.

"Wieso weißt Du etwas über meine Kinder?", fragte er dann.

"Man hört dies und das. Ich war früher eine Hexe und verfüge noch über einige meiner Gaben. Ich habe es sofort gespürt, als ich auf den Jungen traf. Deshalb habe ich Euch gerufen. Ich möchte euch meine Dienste anbieten."

Er lächelte leicht und ging auf den Tisch zu, auf welchem sich die Schale mit Deans Blut befand.

"Ich habe bereits genug Gefolgsleute.", antwortete er. "Auch eine Hexe."

Salmey sah ihre Chancen sinken und beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Ohne Eile beugte er sich über das Blut und roch daran.

"Das ist keines meiner Kinder.", sagte er ruhig.

"Nein. Aber ich habe seinen Bruder in meiner Gewalt. Sein Name ist Dean.", antwortete sie mit leicht zitternder Stimme. "Ich werde einen Austausch veranlassen."

Er atmete tief ein und aus. Dann drehte er sich zu ihr um und blickte sie wütend an.

"Was bildest Du Dir ein? Du mischt Dich in meine Angelegenheiten? Du weißt, wer ich bin und was ich einmal war - und trotzdem trittst Du mir gegenüber - mit Nichts?"

Salmey wich ängstlich einen Schritt zurück.

"Ich-"

"Ich habe bereits Pläne für diesen Jungen und seine Familie! Und ich brauche niemanden, der sie für mich aufspürt! Ich kann sie jederzeit ausfindig machen! Wenn sie jemand anrührt, dann bin ich das und nicht Du!", fauchte er wütend. "Du bist zu weit gegangen, Hexe!"

Schockiert stolperte Salmey noch einen Schritt zurück, als sich Azazels Augen gelb färbten und sie plötzlich seine Kraft spürte. Er blickte sie nur an, doch sie konnte nicht mehr atmen, konnte sich nicht mehr rühren. Immer mehr und mehr Druck wirkte auf sie ein, bis sie schließlich auf die Knie sank und sie fühlte, wie sie immer schwächer wurde.

Er war dabei, sie zu töten. Nicht, sie zurück zu schicken - nein, sie hatte verloren... es war vorbei...

*

*

Dean versuchte etwas von dem zu verstehen, was in der Küche gesprochen wurde. Doch sein Herz schlug inzwischen wild und sein Atem wollte sich einfach nicht beruhigen, sodass es unmöglich war, etwas von dem auszumachen, was da vor sich ging.

Ihm war klar, dass die Hexe einen anderen Dämon mithilfe seines Bluts herauf beschworen hatte - was würde jetzt mit ihm geschehen? Und würde Sam es mit zwei Dämonen aufnehmen können?

Plötzlich veränderte sich etwas... er fühlte, wie das betäubende Gefühl des Tranks auch in seine Arme und Beine strömte - das konnte nur eines bedeuten: Die Hexe war tot, der Bindezauber dadurch erloschen und der Dämon hatte die Kontrolle übernommen.

Dean konnte seine Finger nun zwar wieder etwas bewegen, doch durch den Trank fühlten sie sich steif fremd an.

Im nächsten Moment spürte er, wie eine andere Kraft auf ihn einwirkte. Die, des Dämons. Er wusste also, dass er hier war. Erbarmungslos wurde er in den Stuhl gedrückt und er schnappte nach Luft, als er glaubte, er würde es nicht mehr aushalten. Ängstlich blickte er zur Küche, als dort jemand im Türrahmen erschien.

Es war ein Mann. Er kam auf ihn zu, wandte sich jedoch zunächst dem Besitzer der Wohnung zu. Dieser war, endlich von dem Zauber der Hexe befreit, aufgesprungen und lief nach einem kurzen Moment der Verwirrtheit auf den Dämon zu.

"Wer seid ihr Verrückten?", rief er mit zitternder Stimme. "Raus aus meiner Wohnung!"

Ruhig blickte der Dämon den Wohnungsinhaber an. Dann schnellte dessen Kopf mit einem Ruck zur Seite, er wurde im Lauf gestoppt und Dean hörte, wie dessen Genick brach. Der Mann fiel in sich zusammen und landete mit einem Poltern auf dem Parkettboden.

Schockiert starrte Dean den Dämon an, der sich nun wieder zu ihm drehte. Er konnte seine Angst nun nicht mehr verbergen und sein Atem kam in kurzen Stößen. War er der Nächste, der sterben würde? Das Wesen blickte ihn nur an, so als ob es abwägen würde ob es ihn töten oder ob es ihn am Leben lassen sollte. Dean spürte, wie ihm übel wurde. Entweder war es der Trank, oder er stieß langsam an seine Grenzen nach dem, was in den letzten Stunden bereits alles geschehen war.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit drehte der Dämon sich einfach um. Dean beobachtete angespannt, was passierte. Das Wesen ging zur Haustür und warf noch einmal einen Blick zurück. Die Fesseln um Deans Arme lösten sich wie von Geisterhand und schließlich verließ der Dämon die Wohnung, ohne ihn angerührt zu haben!

Dean konnte es kaum glauben. Aufgeregt starrte er auf die geschlossene Tür. Kurz darauf erlosch die Kraft, die der Dämon auf ihn ausgeübt hatte und er blieb überrascht und erleichtert zurück. Er hatte ihn leben lassen! Aber wieso? Die Gedanken in seinem Kopf rasten und er wusste, dass er Sam so schnell wie möglich erreichen musste und dass er hier weg musste.

Der Zaubertrank beeinflusste ihn noch immer, doch er glaubte auch zu spüren, dass er bereits langsam nachließ. Mit etwas Anstrengung drückte er sich mit steifen Gliedern etwas nach nach vorne und stöhnte auf, als sein geschundener Körper wieder begann zu schmerzen. Er hielt inne und wartete, bis der erste Schmerz nach ließ. Noch einmal richtete er sich auf und streckte vorsichtig den Arm nach dem Tuch aus, welches die Hexe ihm zuvor in den Mund gestopft hatte. Er brauchte einige Anläufe, da seine Koordination erheblich beeinträchtigt war, doch schließlich band er das Tuch notdürftig um seinen Arm, um den Schnitt zu bedecken und die Blutung, die jedoch nur noch gering war, zu stoppen.

Langsam kam er auf die Beine und hielt kurz die Luft an als er spürte, dass er sein rechtes Bein nicht richtig belasten konnte. Schnell hielt er sich am Sessel fest. Er schwankte. Wann würde dieses verdammte Zeug aus seinem System verschwinden?

Er besah sich sein Bein und drehte vorsichtig das Gelenk und spürte nun, dass der Schmerz vom Knöchel kam. Doch gebrochen schien nichts zu sein - sicher nur eine Prellung... nicht die Einzige, so wie er sich fühlte.

Klar, er war ja schließlich nicht nur verhext worden und fast gestorben, nein, er war auch durch die Luft geschleudert worden und nur Gott wusste, was dieses Drecksstück mit ihm gemacht hatte, während er bewusstlos gewesen war.

Angestrengt das Gleichgewicht haltend, humpelte er langsam in Richtung Küche. Er musste sich davon überzeugen, dass die Hexe tot war. Außer Atem und vor Anstrengung zitternd erreichte er die Küchentür und lehnte sich gegen den Rahmen. Er sah sie am Boden liegen - regungslos.

"Was auch Dein... großer Plan war, Miststück - er ist... gehörig schief gelaufen!", krächzte er mit trockenem Hals und schleppte sich weiter zum Kühlschrank.

Er hatte unglaublichen Durst und noch immer lag ihm der bittere Geschmack des Tranks auf der Zunge. Im Kühlschrank fand er zwei kleine Wasserflaschen und nachdem er es geschafft hatte sie zu öffnen, leerte er eine davon in wenigen Zügen.

"Menschen... brauchen Wasser! Schon mal gehört?", fragte er in den Raum und blickte auf die Hexe hinab, bevor er den Kopf über sich selbst schüttelte.

Jetzt redete er schon mit einem toten Monster.

Es wurde Zeit, dass er ein paar Schmerztabletten ein warf und sich aufs Ohr hauen konnte... Wieder sah er sich um. Er hatte sein Handy nicht, also musste er Sam anders erreichen. Langsam ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo der Wohnungsbesitzer tot am Boden lag. Dean warf ihm einen bedauernden Blick zu und suchte dann weiter nach dem Telefon. Er entdeckte es auf einer kleinen Kommode am hinteren Ende des Raumes. So schnell wie möglich humpelte er dort hin und nahm es aus der Ladestation.

*

*

"Aber was, wenn die Hexe das Salz mit irgend einem Zauber beseitigen kann? Sam, das wird nicht funktionieren!"

"Nein, wenn sie sich innerhalb eines Salzkreises befindet, wird sie machtlos sein."

"Ich weiß nicht..."

Sam zuckte zusammen, als sein Handy begann zu klingeln. Vielleicht war es Bobby der gesehen hatte, dass er angerufen hatte und der sich nun melden wollte. Eine unbekannte Nummer wurde auf dem Display angezeigt.

"Hallo?", meldete er sich.

"Ich bin´s, Sa-... Sam."

Sams Augen wurden groß und sein Herz begann wieder schneller zu schlagen.

"Dean?", war alles, was er heraus brachte.

Rief er an, weil es ihm gelungen war zu fliehen oder weil die Hexe ihn dazu zwang einen Treffpunkt zu vereinbaren? Wenn es so sein sollte, dann war es viel zu früh - sie waren mit ihrem Plan noch keinen Schritt weiter!

"Die Hexe ist... sie ist tot.", sagte Dean und Sam atmete erleichtert auf.

"Was? Wie?"

"Erzähle ich... später...", Sam konnte an Deans Stimme ausmachen, wie erschöpft sein Bruder war und seine Aussprache war undeutlich, irgendwie schleppend und etwas verwirrt.

Was war nur mit ihm passiert, nachdem die Hexe ihn vom Parkplatz entführt hatte?

"Wo bist Du? Wir kommen Dich holen!"

"Keine Ahnung... warte...", Sam hörte, wie Dean offenbar in Papieren herum kramte. "Parrish Road... Nummer 37. Appartment 12.", sagte er schließlich.

"Geht es Dir gut?", hakte Sam besorgt nach.

"Ich bin in Ordnung - aber... aber ich könnte wirklich... ich könnte eine Mütze Schlaf vertragen. Und bring... Schmerzmittel, Schmerztabletten... Okay?"

"Wir sind sofort da.", Sam beendete rasch das Gespräch und stand schnell auf...

*

*

Salmey spürte, wie die Dunkelheit langsam wich und wie sie wieder zu sich kam.

Sie lebte?

Ihr letzter Gedanke war gewesen, dass Azazel dabei war, sie zu töten... Warum hatte er sie am Leben gelassen?

Mühsam öffnete sie die Augen und blinzelte gegen das helle Licht, welches ihr von der Decke entgegen strahlte. Etwas stimmte nicht mit ihr... sie fühlte sich... anders.

Sie hörte, wie im Nebenzimmer jemand nach etwas suchte und dann hörte sie eine Stimme:

"Parrish Road 37, Appartment 412."

Das war dieser Dean! Hatte Azazel ihn etwa ebenfalls am Leben gelassen?

Er war frei - wieso war ihr Zauber wirkungslos geworden? Weil sie bewusstlos gewesen war?

Mühsam stemmte sie sich in eine sitzende Position und horchte. Sie musste unbedingt wieder auf die Beine kommen und ihre Geisel wieder unter ihre Kontrolle bringen. Über sich auf einem Schrank entdeckte sie mehrere Messer, die in einem Holzblock steckten. Sie streckte die Hand aus und sandte einen Zauber aus, der ihr eines der Messer bringen sollte - doch nichts geschah. Ungläubig versuchte sie es erneut. Nichts.

Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Azazel... hatte er ihr etwa ihre Kräfte genommen? Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihr Inneres und kam erschüttert zu dem Schluss, dass ihre Fähigkeit, dunkle Magie anzuwenden, vollständig erloschen war.

Wie hatte er das gemacht? Hatte er sie deshalb am Leben gelassen, um Sie zu bestrafen?

*

*

Dean beschloss, nicht länger in dem Appartment zu warten und nach draußen zu gehen, damit Sam ihn gleich vor dem Haus aufsammeln konnte - wo auch immer das sein mochte, wo ihn die Hexe hingebracht hatte.

Sich am Treppengeländer und an der Wand abstützend, humpelte er langsam die Treppe hinunter und musste immer wieder anhalten, um sein Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren. Er kam nur langsam voran, doch er glaubte immer mehr und mehr die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zurück zu erlangen.

Er fragte sich, in welchem Stockwerk dieser Kerl wohl wohnte? Er war bereits zwei Etagen tiefer und die Treppe ging noch immer weiter nach unten. Er erinnerte sich: Appartment 412. Vielleicht also im vierten Stock? Dann lag ja noch etwas Arbeit vor ihm...

Die nächste Treppe hatte er halb hinter sich gebracht als er hörte, wie jemand polternd die Stufen über ihm herunter kam. Er stoppte. Das fehlte ihm nun gerade noch - irgend welche neugierigen Hausbewohner, die ihm vielleicht Fragen über seinen Zustand stellten. Schließlich sah er mit Sicherheit nicht mehr ganz so frisch und munter aus.

Er versuchte, seinen bandagierten Arm zu verbergen und wartete ab, dass jemand in seinem Blickfeld erschien. Dann glaubte er seinen Augen nicht trauen zu können, als die Hexe um die Ecke bog und am Treppenabsatz stehen blieb.

Sie war tot... sie musste tot sein...

"Willst Du irgendwo hin?", fragte sie und Dean stolperte zur Seite, als sie ihre Kraft gegen ihn einsetzte und ihn gegen die Wand drückte...

*

*

"Wie weit ist es noch?", fragte Ginny.

Sam reichte ihr sein Handy, auf welchem er die Adresse in das Navigationsprogramm eingegeben hatte.

"Noch zwei Meilen.", gab Sam angespannt zurück.

"Sam, es geht ihm gut. Beruhige Dich.", sprach sie auf ihn ein und sah ihn von der Seite mitfühlend an.

"Es geht ihm nicht gut, Ginny.", antwortete er. "Er hat sich nicht gut angehört."

"Gleich werden wir herausfinden, wie wir ihm helfen können."

Sam nickte und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Weg und den Verkehr.

*

*

Salmey starrte den Jungen düster an. Fast wäre er ihr entwischt. Und nun musste sie ihn wieder nach oben bringen. Gar nicht so einfach, ohne ihre Zauberkünste. Sie hatte sich immer auf sie verlassen, hatte den Menschen ihren Willen aufgezwungen. Doch nun war sie nichts weiter als ein gewöhnlicher, kleiner Dämon. Dennoch, sie war ihm an Kraft und Stärke bei Weitem überlegen und das wusste er.

"Du hast die Wahl - entweder wir gehen wieder zurück, oder ich werfe Dich die Treppen hinunter und trage Dich nach oben."

Er blickte sie nur trotzig an und antwortete nicht.

"Sei nicht dumm. Hast Du noch nicht genug Schmerzen erlitten?"

"Entwickelst du langsam so etwas, wie Mitgefühl?", stellte er trotzig die Gegenfrage. "Danke, aber nein danke. Ich gehe freiwillig nirgendwo mit Dir hin."

"Du Dummkopf!", rief sie und schleuderte ihn mit einer Handbewegung weiter nach unten.

Er landete auf dem Zwischenstockwerk und blieb stöhnend liegen. Wütend stieg sie die restlichen Stufen zu ihm nach unten und trat ihm in die Magengegend. Wimmernd krümmte er sich zusammen und hielt sich die Arme vor den Bauch.

"Steh auf!", fauchte sie und packte ihn am Arm.

Schnell zerrte sie ihn auf die Beine und zog ihn hinter sich her. Er humpelte und hustete etwas Blut, doch sie achtete nicht darauf, während sie ihn die Treppen mehr hoch schleifte, als dass er mit ihr Schritt halten konnte.

*

*

Dean konnte es noch immer nicht glauben, dass dieses verdammte Monster noch immer am Leben war. Warum hatte er sich nicht vergewissert, dass sie wirklich am Ende war, als er in der Küche gewesen war? Das war ein unverzeihlicher Fehler gewesen, den er nun schmerzhaft büßen musste.

Erbarmungslos zerrte ihn das Wesen wieder hinauf in die Wohnung, den Griff eisern um seinen Arm gelegt. Auch wenn Dean es gewollt hätte, er hätte sich nicht losreißen können, doch langsam versagte auch sein letztes bisschen Kraft. Er hasste es, es sich einzugestehen, doch er war am Ende.

Unsanft stieß die Hexe ihn zu Boden, wo er über den toten Körper des Wohnungsbesitzers stolperte und schließlich neben ihm aufkam.

"Du hast mir einen großen Gefallen getan!", rief sie. "Nach allem bekomme ich doch noch, was ich will! Den Tod der Hexe und Deines Bruders! Du hast sie gerufen, nicht wahr? Sie wissen, wo Du bist und sie werden unvorbereitet kommen! Und ich werde euch alle endlich töten können!"

Sie schien außer sich vor Zorn und kam wieder auf ihn zu. Dean versuchte, sich zu schützen und hob die Arme hoch, doch sie packte seine Handgelenke und zerrte ihn Richtung Küche, wo sie ihn los ließ und sich kurz entfernte.

Dean drehte sich auf seinen schmerzenden Bauch und versuchte, sich einen Überblick über seine Lage zu verschaffen, doch die Hexe war sofort wieder bei ihm und zog seine Arme zurück. Mit einer dünnen Schnur band sie seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken zusammen und Dean biss die Zähne aufeinander - das Seil schnitt schmerzend in seine Haut. Mit seinen Beinen war die Hexe ebenfalls schnell fertig, dann drehte sie ihn wieder um und zog ihn zu einem der Küchenschränke in einer Ecke, gegen welchen sie ihn lehnte.

"Wann wird er hier sein?", fragte sie mit hochrotem Kopf.

"Ich weiß es nicht."

Es war keine Lüge - er hatte keine Ahnung, wann Sam hier auftauchen würde. Er hoffte nur, dass Sam nicht vollkommen unvorbereitet hier herein stürmen würde.

Dean würde es sich nie verzeihen können, wenn Sam durch seinen Fehler etwas passieren sollte...

**Kapitel 7 **

Mit den verschiedensten Gefühlen die Sam nicht wirklich einordnen konnte, fuhr er konzentriert durch die nächtlich leeren Straßen. Er war so erleichtert, dass Dean sich gemeldet hatte, aber er hatte auch Angst davor, in welchem Zustand er sich befinden würde. Und ein ungutes Gefühl sagte ihm, dass es noch nicht überstanden war.

Nebel hatte sich inzwischen gebildet und hatte sich glitzernd im Morgenfrost auf den parkenden Autos und der Straße nieder gelassen. Es war nicht mehr weit bis zu der Adresse, die Dean ihm genannt hatte und Sam drückte noch einmal aufs Gas.

Etwas weiter vorne konnte er Etwas durch den Nebel auf der Straße erkennen... eine Person stand mitten auf der Fahrbahn. Es waren nur Umrisse... oder?

"Sam, was machst Du?", hörte er Ginny neben sich.

Sam verringerte die Geschwindigkeit und kniff die Augen zusammen - war das Dean? Nein, es war ein Mann... er sah etwas bei der Person aufleuchten - gelbe Augen!

Ein heller Lichtblitz vor seinen Augen ließ ihn zusammen zucken und er klammerte seine Hände um das Lenkrad. Sam wusste, was nun kommen würde und mit seiner letzten bewussten Handlung, trat er auf die Bremse und hoffte, dass der Wagen rechtzeitig zum stehen kommen würde...

*

*

Salmey tobte innerlich vor Wut. Sie musste einen Weg finden die kleine Hexe so schnell wie möglich unschädlich zu machen.

Wie ein Tier in einem Käfig ging sie im Raum auf und ab und warf dem Jungen am Boden immer wieder einen Blick zu. Er war am Ende. Sie konnte ihm seine Erschöpfung ansehen, doch noch immer beobachtete er angestrengt jede ihrer Bewegungen.

"Du brauchst nicht zu hoffen. Keiner von euch wird das hier überleben.", sagte sie.

Er antwortete nicht, was sie rasend machte. Mit einer Bewegung fegte sie die Schale mit seinem Blut vom Tisch in seine Richtung. Das Blut verteilte sich über ihm und er kauerte erschrocken in seiner Ecke. Er sah aus wie ein Lamm, das man zur Schlachtbank geführt hatte. Und mehr war er auch nicht... er war nicht mehr wert als ein Tier das man opfern musste, um ein höheres Ziel zu erreichen.

Entschlossen griff sie nach einem der Messer in dem Messerblock und schritt auf ihn zu.

*

*

_Ein Mann auf einer Straße - Dean, blutüberströmt - gelbe Augen - die Hexe mit einem Messer in der Hand - Ginny, blutüberströmt - wieder gelbe Augen - ein Messer, das auf ihn zukommt..._

"Sam!", das Erste, was er durch das Dröhnen in seinem Kopf hindurch wahr nahm, war Ginnys Stimme und ihre kalten Hände an seinen Wangen. "Sam, rede mit mir!"

Er presste die Augen zu und hoffte, der Schmerz würde schnell vergehen, während er versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Eine neue Vision, schon wieder! Und dieses Mal, hatte er Dinge gesehen, die ihn mehr als erschütterten. Mit einem Schlag erinnerte er sich an den Mann auf der Straße und die gelben Augen.

Schnell löste er sich aus Ginnys Griff und öffnete die Fahrertür. Noch immer benommen stolperte er hinaus in die kalte Winterluft und sah sich um.

Der Mann war weg, verschwunden. Wo war er hin? War es etwa Er gewesen? Der gelbäugige Dämon?

"Sam, was ist passiert?", Ginny war an seiner Seite erschienen und versuchte, ihn zu stützen. "Rede mit mir."

"Wo ist er hin?", stieß er hervor und sein Atem zeichnete sich in der Luft ab.

"Wer? Da war niemand!"

"Da war ein Mann, auf der Straße! Direkt vor uns!"

"Ich konnte niemanden sehen.", antwortete sie vorsichtig. "Was hast Du gesehen, in Deiner Vision?"

Sam starrte noch einen Moment auf die Stelle, wo er die Figur zuvor gesehen hatte, bevor er sich Ginny zu wandte.

"Die Hexe ist nicht tot."

Ginny blickte ihn erschrocken an und Sam glaubte noch einmal, am Straßenrand eine Figur in den Schatten verschwinden zu sehen...

*

*

Deans Herz raste wie verrückt, während er entsetzt beobachtete wie die Hexe sich ein Messer griff und auf ihn zu kam. Er blinzelte angestrengt, denn Blut tropfte ihm von seinen Haaren in die Augen und er versuchte noch einmal, diese verdammten Fesseln zu lösen. Doch es war zu spät, die Hexe hatte ihn bereits erreicht.

Atemlos sah er zu ihr auf und konnte den Blick nicht von dem Messer wenden. Er war überzeugt, dass sie ihn töten würde. Das Messer kam auf ihn zu, er schloss die Augen und erwartete den Schmerz, der kommen würde.

Doch der Schmerz kam nicht... statt dessen durchtrennte die Hexe das Seil um Deans Fußgelenke und er wagte es wieder zu atmen und die Augen zu öffnen. Was hatte dieses wahnsinnige Monster nun wieder vor?

*

*

"Was tun wir jetzt?", fragte Ginny.

"Wir wissen, wo sie sind und ich werde sie nicht wieder mit Dean entkommen lassen!", antwortete Sam bestimmt.

"Aber wie sollen wir uns nur gegen sie verteidigen? Wir sind nicht einen Schritt weiter als zuvor."

Sam blickte sie eindringlich an.

"Ich kann ihn nicht im Stich lassen, Ginny. Ich werde improvisieren."

"Improvisieren?"

"Ja, genau. Steig ein, wir können nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren!"

Als sie beide wieder im Wagen saßen, startete Sam sofort den Motor und fuhr los. Nur wenige Minuten später bogen sie in die Straße ein, in welcher die Wohnung liegen musste, die Dean ihm am Telefon genannt hatte. Jetzt musste Sam nur noch das richtige Haus finden...

*

*

Salmey zerrte den Jungen auf die Beine. Er stöhnte kurz auf und schwankte, doch sie packte ihn am Oberarm und drängte ihn weiter. Sie verließ mit ihm die Küche und trat in den angrenzenden Wohnraum. Er hinkte noch immer und sie überlegte kurz ob sie ihn tragen sollte, um schneller voran zu kommen, doch dann beschloss sie, dass er die Schmerzen ertragen und ihr folgen sollte.

"Hör mir gut zu.", sagte sie, als sie vor der Eingangstür standen. "Wenn Du denkst, da draußen nach Hilfe rufen zu können werde ich jeden der uns begegnet, jeden der es auch nur wagt nach draußen zu kommen, sofort töten. Glaube mir, Du willst dieses Blut nicht an Deinen Händen kleben haben."

"Was hast Du vor?", fragte er.

Er zitterte und schwitzte, langsam trocknete das Blut auf seinen Haaren und seiner Kleidung.

"Gib einfach keinen Laut von Dir!", entgegnete sie ungeduldig und zog ihn weiter.

Sie öffnete die Tür zu dieser Unterkunft und zog ihn zu den Treppen. Draußen würde sie weniger angreifbar sein, als in diesen geschlossenen Räumen. Und sie hatte einen Einfall, wie sie sich einen unschlagbaren Vorteil verschaffen würde...

*

*

"Ich werde alles tun, was ich kann. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihr gewachsen bin.", sagte Ginny.

"Du wirst hinter mir bleiben und am Besten gar nichts tun.", antwortete Sam.

"Und wie genau, stellst Du Dir das vor?"

"Keine Ahnung.", Sam drehte den Zündschlüssel und schaltete den Motor ab.

Sie waren endlich da. Schnell stieg er aus und sah sich aufmerksam um, doch alles um sie herum schien ruhig zu sein. Er ging zum Kofferraum und öffnete ihn. In seiner Tasche befand sich bereits alles Wichtige, um gegen einen Dämon zu kämpfen. Das Tagebuch seines Dads steckte er in die Innenseite seiner Jacke. Er zog eine Schrotflinte heraus, die mit Salzpatronen geladen war und reichte sie Ginny.

"Hier - sollte sie Dir zu nahe kommen, schieße damit auf sie. Sie ist mit Salz geladen."

"Mit Salz?", Ginny machte große Augen und betrachtete die Waffe in ihren Händen.

"Ganz so hilflos sind wir also nicht.", gab Sam zurück und warf sich die Tasche über die Schulter.

Dann betraten sie die Straße, um zu dem Haus hinüber zu gehen, als Ginny plötzlich stehen blieb und seinen Arm packte.

"Oh mein Gott!", stieß sie hervor und blickte nach oben.

Sam folgte ihrem Blick und für einen Moment glaubte er, sein Herz würde stehen bleiben...

*

*

"Schön ruhig..."

Dean hörte die Stimme der Hexe, doch seine Gedanken rasten und er konnte nicht mehr atmen. Das Wesen hatte ihn die Treppen nach oben gezerrt, die Tür zum Dach aufgebrochen und sie hatte ihn bis zur Dachkante getrieben.

Nun stand er hier vor dem Abgrund, noch immer gefesselt, unfähig sich irgendwie zur Wehr zu setzen. Er zitterte und er fror und ihm war klar, dass er das hier auf keinen Fall überleben würde. Noch einmal drängte er zurück, doch sie hielt ihn fest und schob ihn sogar noch einige Zentimeter weiter nach vorne, bis seine Schuhspitzen schon über den Absatz ragten.

"Da ist er ja...", sagte sie und Dean bemühte sich, ihren Worten zu folgen.

Er zwang sich nach unten zu sehen, wo er den Impala entdeckte. Sam!

"Oh nein!", flüsterte er und die Hexe zerrte sofort gnadenlos an ihm und er erstarrte wieder, da er glaubte, das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

"Keinen Laut!"

Es war die reinste Qual mit ansehen zu müssen, wie Sam zum Kofferraum ging und seine Tasche herausholte, ohne ihn warnen zu können.

Ginny und er betraten die Straße und in diesem Moment hob die junge Frau den Kopf, so als würde sie spüren, dass die Hexe sich hier oben befand - und dann endlich, hob auch Sam seinen Blick und erkannte ihn...

*

*

Sam erstarrte. Die Hexe hatte Dean auf das Dach des Gebäudes geschafft und er war sich sicher, dass sie nicht zögern würde, ihn herunter zu stoßen. Was hatte dieses Monster ihm nur angetan?  
>Fieberhaft überlegte er, was er nun tun könnte. Wie sollte er nur schnell genug dort hinauf gelangen?<p>

"Sam...", Ginnys Stimme bebte voller Angst und er spürte, wie er selbst anfing, zu zittern.

Im nächsten Moment glaubte er, die Zeit um ihn herum würde stehen bleiben als er sah, wie Dean mit einem Mal nach vorne gestoßen wurde und wie er fiel...

Ein unsagbarer Schmerz breitete sich innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen in Sam aus und er hörte sich selbst schreien.

"Neeeeeiiiiiiin!"

Er nahm nur wahr, wie Ginny neben ihm nach vorne stürmte und beide Arme nach oben streckte.

_"Suspendere!"_, schrie sie laut und schrill und dann stürzte sie neben ihm auf die Knie.

Ungläubig beobachtete Sam, wie Deans Fall langsamer zu werden schien. Ginny stöhnte neben ihm auf, ihr gesamter Körper und ihre Arme bebten vor Anstrengung.

Er stürmte los und rannte zu dem Haus, dorthin, wo Dean jeden Moment auf den Asphalt aufschlagen würde...

*

*

Salmey beobachtete mit Genugtuung, wie der Junge leblos über die Kante kippte und fiel, nachdem sie ihm mit einem Stein den sie auf dem Dach gefunden hatte, einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf verpasst hatte.

Es würde seinem Bruder das Herz brechen, wenn er zerschmettert zu seinen Füßen liegen würde.

Doch dann stürmte die junge Hexe an Azazels Jungen vorbei und schrie einen Zauber, der selbst bis zu ihr hinauf hallte.

_"Suspendere!"_

"Nein!", presste Salmey enttäuscht hervor.

Wie war es möglich, dass diese kleine Schlange zu solch mächtigen Zaubern fähig war?

Der Fall des Jungen wurde langsamer, doch noch immer hatte er genug Geschwindigkeit, um beim Aufprall zu sterben. Doch sein Bruder, dieses verdammte Wunderkind, schaffte es irgendwie rechtzeitig bei ihm zu sein...

Sofort stürmte Salmey los - diese Bande von Kindern würde ihr nicht noch einmal entwischen!

*

*

Sam wurde zu Boden gerissen, als Dean mit unglaublicher Wucht auf ihn prallte. Trotzdem schaffte er es, die Arme um Dean zu schlingen, sodass dieser auf ihm landete und nicht auf dem Bürgersteig.

Ein fürchterliches Krachen durchfuhr Sams Körper, als er auf dem Beton aufschlug und er wusste sofort, dass er sich etwas gebrochen hatte. Doch das alles war egal, solange Dean lebte, solange er es geschafft hatte.

Sam fühlte keine Schmerzen, als er sich vorsichtig unter seinem Bruder hervor wand und ihn auf dem Boden ablegte.

Dean rührte sich nicht und er war von getrocknetem und noch feuchtem Blut bedeckt - war es sein Blut? Eine frische Wunde am Hinterkopf die Sam gerade entdeckte, konnte nicht die Quelle des anderen Blutes sein...

Sams linker Arm fühlte sich seltsam taub an, doch er ignorierte es und fühlte mit der anderen Hand nach Deans Puls. Er war unendlich erleichtert, als er ihn unter seinen zitternden Fingern spüren konnte, schnell und rasend pochte Deans Herz, noch immer voll gepumpt von Adrenalin und womöglich Todesangst. Deans Hände waren hinter seinem Rücken gefesselt, die darum liegende Haut rot und geschwollen.

"Oh Dean...", flüsterte Sam und strich über die Stirn seines Bruders, die von Schweißperlen, vermischt mit Blut, bedeckt war.

"Lebt er?", es war Ginny, die sich langsam näherte.

Sam drehte sich zu ihr und erschrak, als er ihre aufgeschlagenen Knie sah und als er erkannte, in welchem Zustand sie sich befand. Sie schien völlig entkräftet zu sein. Er nickte, um ihre Frage zu beantworten.

Langsam begann Sams Arm zu pochen und ein stechender Schmerz breitete sich von seinem Ellenbogen her in seinen Oberkörper und den Unterarm aus. Jetzt erst realisierte er, dass er sich wahrscheinlich den Arm bei dem Aufschlag gebrochen hatte.

"Kannst Du ihn losbinden?", fragte er.

Die junge Frau kam näher und ließ sich neben ihnen auf dem Boden nieder.

"Ginny, Du hast ihm das Leben gerettet!", stieß er dankbar hervor.

Sie sah ihn nur kurz an.

"Wir müssen hier weg...", sagte sie außer Atem, während sie sich mit zitternden Händen an dem Knoten zu schaffen machte. "... ich kann sie nicht noch einmal aufhalten."

Sam nickte und wandte sich wieder Dean zu.

"Wir müssen ihn zum Wagen bringen.", presste er hervor und drückte sich hoch.

Irgendwie kam er auf die Beine und blickte auf seinen Bruder herab. Dean musste in ein Krankenhaus, doch erst einmal mussten sie vor der Hexe fliehen.

Keiner von ihnen war gerade in der Lage, sich ihr zu stellen. Nein, das Beste war im Moment, sich irgendwie vor ihr zu verstecken...

*

*

Salmey stürmte die Treppen hinunter und riss die Türe zu dem großen Wohnhaus auf. Sie stürmte auf die Straße wo sie erkannte, wie die junge Hexe und Azaels Junge versuchten, den verletzten Dean in ihr monströses Automobil zu hieven.

"Ihr kommt mir nicht davon!", rief sie und fegte sie alle mit einer Handbewegung zur Seite.

Alle drei landeten auf dem Seitenstreifen. Die junge Hexe war die Erste die sich wieder erhob, während Azazels Bursche benommen liegen blieb.

"Du wirst als Erste sterben!", keifte Salmey und streckte die Hand aus.

Sie schleuderte dem jungen Mädchen eine Welle dämonischer Energie entgegen, die sie jedoch mit einem einfachen Schutzzauber abwehrte. Doch sie strauchelte und musste einige Schritte zurück weichen.

Sehr gut! Die kleine Hexe war also ebenfalls angeschlagen.

"Bemühe Dich nicht!", sagte Salmey überheblich, als sie sie schließlich erreichte und ihr Haar packte. "Ich bin noch immer stärker als Du!"

Mit diesen Worten umschloss Salmey den dürren Hals des Mädchens und drückte erbarmungslos zu.

*

*

Der Schmerz seines gebrochenen Armes, der Sam beim Aufprall auf dem Bürgersteig durch den Oberkörper geschossen war, hatte ihn kurz außer Gefecht gesetzt. Ihm war schwarz vor Augen geworden, doch nun kam er wieder zu sich und richtete sich vorsichtig auf.

Geschockt wurde ihm bewusst, dass die Hexe dabei war Ginny zu erwürgen und daher griff er in die Tasche, die er glücklicherweise noch immer bei sich gehabt hatte und die nun nur wenige Zentimeter neben ihm auf dem Boden gelandet war. Er zog seine abgesägte Flinte heraus, die mit Salzpatronen geladen war. Ohne zu zögern richtete er die Waffe auf den Rücken der Hexe und drückte ab.

Ein lauter Knall zerriss die Stille und die Hexe erstarrte, als das Salz in ihren Wirtskörper eindrang und ihr dämonisches Wesen versengte. Dann schrie sie vor Schmerzen auf und drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Was ist das für ein Teufelswerk?", schrie sie außer sich und stürzte sich auf ihn.

Sam schoss ein zweites Mal und traf sie in der Magengegend, doch sie ließ sich nicht aufhalten und schlug ihm die Waffe mit Wucht aus der Hand. Noch bevor er es richtig realisierte, begann sie auf ihn einzuschlagen und landete zwei schmerzhafte Schläge, ehe er es schaffte, ihre Hand zu packen. Doch schnell musste er erkennen, dass er nicht stark genug war, um sie festzuhalten. Seine andere Hand konnte er nicht bewegen und so riss sie sich los und prügelte weiter auf ihn ein.

Unerwartete Hilfe kam von Ginny, die sich scheinbar etwas von dem Angriff erholt hatte und die nun ihrerseits ihre Waffe abfeuerte und die Hexe am Rücken traf. Kleine Salzpartikel regneten auf Sam herab und er nutzte den Augenblick, um die Hexe mit einem Tritt von sich zu befördern. Sie fiel nach hinten und landete auf der Straße, erhob sich jedoch sofort wieder.

"Ginny, meine Tasche!", rief Sam und zum Glück verstand sie, worauf er hinaus wollte.

Er hatte Weihwasser und Salz in der Tasche! Sie mussten es unbedingt erreichen!

*

*

Salmey erlitt Schmerzen, die sie seit ihrer Anfangszeit in der Hölle nicht mehr verspürt hatte. Was waren das für Waffen, die die Beiden benutzten? Das Salz drang mit gewaltiger Wucht bis zu ihr hindurch und schwächte sie, verbrannte und verätzte sie - sie musste dem unbedingt Einhalt gebieten.

Mit aller Kraft die sie noch aufbringen konnte, hob sie ihre Hand und stoppte die junge Hexe, die gerade auf dem Weg zu der Tasche des Jungen war. Sie beförderte sie gegen die Hauswand des nächst stehenden Gebäudes und hielt sie dort fest. Dann konzentrierte sie sich auf Azazels Jungen und beförderte auch ihn gegen die Wand.

_"Resacro!_", versuchte die junge Hexe sich verzweifelt zu befreien, doch sie war bereits zu schwach.

Salmey lächelte und schritt auf die Beiden zu, die ihr nun hilflos ausgeliefert waren.

"Ihr dachtet doch nicht wirklich, dass ihr eine Chance gegen mich hättet, oder?", fragte sie und blickte sie kalt an.

*

*

Deans gesamter Körper schmerzte, als er langsam wieder zu sich kam.

Er lebte?

Das Letzte, woran er sich erinnerte war, dass die Hexe ihm eins über gebraten hatte und dann hatte er es gespürt, das Gefühl des Fallens. Bevor alles um ihn herum schwarz geworden war, war er überzeugt gewesen, dass dies sein Ende war.

Jetzt lag er auf dem kalten Bürgersteig und alles um ihn herum drehte sich. Sein Kopf dröhnte, doch als er die Stimme der Hexe hörte wusste er, dass er so schnell wie möglich wieder klar werden musste.

"Ihr dachtet doch nicht wirklich, dass ihr eine Chance gegen mich hättet, oder?", hörte er sie sagen und er hob angestrengt den Kopf.

Dort stand sie, mit dem Rücken zu ihm und dann erkannte er auch, zu wem sie sprach:

Sam und Ginny, die beide schutzlos an einer Hauswand von ihr festgehalten wurden.

Dean bemühte sich keine Geräusche von sich zu geben als er versuchte, aufzustehen. Er lag auf dem Bauch und stemmte sich etwas hoch, doch seine Kraft reichte nicht aus, damit er sich aufsetzen konnte. Nur etwa zwei Meter vor ihm lag Sams Dufflebag und Dean wusste, dass Sam darin alles aufbewahrte, womit er dieser verdammten Dämonenhexe den Garaus machen konnte! Mit allem was er noch aufbringen konnte, zog er sich weiter nach vorne und robbte möglichst leise auf die Tasche zu.

"Ich hatte Dir versprochen, dass Du als Erste sterben würdest!", sagte die Hexe in diesem Moment und richtete ihre Hand gegen Ginny, die sofort unter Schmerzen aufschrie.

Für einen kurzen Moment trafen sich Sams und Deans Blicke, doch dann richtete Sam seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Hexe, um ihn nicht zu verraten.

Zentimeter um Zentimeter kämpfte sich Dean weiter und schaffte es letztendlich, die Tasche mit seinen Fingerspitzen zu erreichen und sie etwas zu sich zu ziehen. Mit zitternder Hand griff er hinein und hoffte, schnell und lautlos das zu finden, was er darin vermutete: Den kleinen Kanister mit Salz.

Als seine Finger das glatte Metall des Behälters berührten, atmete er einen kurzen Moment erleichtert auf und zog den Kanister vorsichtig heraus. Mit einiger Anstrengung rollte Dean sich etwas auf die Seite und schraubte den Deckel ab. Dann holte er aus und schleuderte der sich direkt vor ihm befindlichen Hexe eine Salve Salz entgegen.

*

*

Sam konnte es kaum glauben - Dean war wieder wach und gerade dabei, zu seiner Tasche zu gelangen. Es tat Sam in der Seele weh zu sehen, wie sein Bruder sich abmühte und quälen musste, aber es war ihre einzige Chance, doch noch etwas gegen dieses Monster auszurichten.

Ginnys Schreie fügten Sam körperliche Schmerzen zu und er hoffte, dass Dean es früh genug schaffen würde die Hexe aufzuhalten, bevor Ginny den Kampf verlieren würde.

Noch einmal stemmte Sam sich mit aller Kraft die er aufbringen konnte, gegen den Bann des Dämons und er glaubte sogar für einen Augenblick zu spüren wie sich etwas veränderte, dass er sich von der Wand losreißen könnte - doch endlich zog Dean den kleinen Kanister mit Salz hervor, legte sich auf die Seite und schleuderte der Hexe eine nicht unerhebliche Menge Salz entgegen.

Diese schrie erschrocken auf und auch Ginnys gepeinigte Laute erloschen schlagartig, als sich die Aufmerksamkeit des Wesens auf Dean lenkte. Dieser holte erneut aus und schleuderte ihr noch mehr Salz entgegen. Letztendlich war sie umgeben von Salzkörnern und Sam spürte, wie ihre Kraft mit welcher sie ihn und Ginny an der Wand festhielt, erlosch.

"Nein!", presste die Hexe hervor und drehte sich um sich selbst, um einen Ausweg zu suchen.

Doch Sam war schneller. Ohne zu zögern war er zu Dean gelaufen und hatte ihm den Kanister aus der Hand genommen. Jetzt gerade versiegelte er die letzte Lücke, durch die der Dämon hätte entweichen können.

"Nein!", schrie sie erneut mit schriller Stimme.

"Doch, Du miese Schlampe!", hörte er Dean hervor stoßen und Sam wandte sich ihm zu. Doch Dean winkte vorsichtig ab. "Mach sie endlich fertig!"

Mit pochendem Herzen warf Sam noch einmal einen Blick auf Ginny, die erschöpft an der Hauswand lehnte, sonst aber in Ordnung schien und das Geschehen aufgeregt verfolgte. Dann zog Sam das Tagebuch seines Vaters hervor.

Er brauchte einen Augenblick um die richtige Seite mit dem Exorzismus zu finden. Sein Kopf pochte von den Schlägen die ihm die Hexe zugefügt hatte und im ersten Moment waren die Buchstaben etwas verschwommen, doch dann klärte sich seine Sicht und er konnte die Worte, die sein Vater niedergeschrieben hatte, ganz deutlich lesen...

*

*

_Crux sancta sit mihi lux. _

Salmey fauchte wütend und suchte noch einmal nach einem Ausweg aus ihrem Gefängnis aus Salz. Doch diese verdammten Burschen hatten es geschafft! Sie saß fest!

_Non draco sit mihi dux. _

Als der Schmerz einsetzte, schrie sie gepeinigt auf und sie spürte, wie sie anfing zu zittern.

_Vade retro satana. _

Mit jedem Wort das der Junge aussprach, wurde der Schmerz unerträglicher und sie spürte, wie sie ihre Kraft verließ und wie sie auf die Knie sank.

_Nunquam suade mihi vana._

"Ich komme wieder!", rief sie und schwor, sich an ihnen allen zu rächen!

Doch der Junge ließ sich nicht beirren...

_Sunt mala quae libas. Ipse venena bibas!_

Mit diesen letzten Worten wurde Salmey aus ihrem Wirtskörper getrieben und ihr wahres Wesen wurde in die Luft geschleudert, bevor eine unsichtbare Kraft von ihr Besitz ergriff und sie fort zog. Es gab kein Entkommen und sie wusste, wo diese Reise enden würde:

Sie würde sich in den Tiefen der Hölle wiederfinden, wo ihr wieder unsagbare Schmerzen drohten...

*

*

Im Schutz der Dunkelheit beobachtete Azazel das Geschehen, welches sich in der Morgendämmerung dieses fünfzehnten Februartages abspielte.

Er hatte gewusst, dass Sam in der Lage sein würde den Dämon auszutreiben und ihn wieder in die Hölle zurück zu schicken.

Stolz hatte er mit angesehen, wie Sam sich gegen die Kraft dieses aufmüpfigen kleinen Nichts gewehrt hatte und fast hatte er es sogar geschafft, ihren Bann zu brechen und sich von der Hauswand zu befreien.

Ja, in Sam Winchester steckte weit mehr, als er selbst je zu träumen wagte und bald würde Azazel ihn und seine Familie einigen letzten Prüfungen unterziehen...

*

*

In der Ferne erklangen Sirenen - jemand hatte erneut die Polizei verständigt, die Schüsse und Schreie waren nicht ungehört geblieben.

Erschöpft stand Sam vor dem toten Körper des Mädchens, in welchen der Dämon eingedrungen war.

"Sammy?", es war Dean, der ihn aus seiner Schockstarre holte.

Sein Bruder lag noch immer am Boden und Sam wusste, dass sie schnell weg mussten, denn sie hatten für die Behörden keine Erklärung für das, was geschehen war.

Auch Ginny stand wieder auf, doch sie konnte den Blick nicht von dem toten Mädchen vor sich wenden. Sam setzte sich in Bewegung und zog sie weg, hinüber zu Dean.

"Hilf mir.", sagte er sanft und zusammen schafften sie es, Dean auf die Beine zu stellen.

Mit ihrer Hilfe gelang es Dean, bis zum Wagen zu humpeln. Er legte sich sogar ohne Widerrede auf den Rücksitz, was Sam erneut Sorge bereitete. Dean würde sich nur im äußersten Notfall freiwillig darauf einlassen. Sam sammelte noch schnell seine Tasche und ihre Waffen ein, bevor er sich hinters Steuer setzte und den Motor startete. Seinen schmerzenden Arm legte er in seinem Schoß ab, dann drückte er aufs Gas und der Impala schoss mit ausgeschalteten Scheinwerfern davon...

*

*

Salmeys unterdrückte Schreie verebbten nur langsam. Die Schmerzen waren immer gegenwärtig, sie verebbten nie. Für einen Moment dachte sie, das Quälen würde aufhören, doch dann sah sie den Grund weshalb ihr Peiniger das Messer für einen Moment nieder gelegt hatte:

Azazel trat in ihr Blickfeld. Sie erkannte ihn sofort und neuer Hass loderte in ihr auf. Sie wollte ihm ihre Wut ins Gesicht schreien, doch selbst diese Genugtuung wurde ihr versagt, da man ihren Mund mit einem Riemen verschlossen hatte. Für einen Augenblick betrachtete Azazel sie, bevor er zu ihr sprach.

"Ich wusste, dass Sam es schaffen würde, Dich zu besiegen."

Ungläubig hielt Salmey seinem Blick stand - und ihr Hass wurde noch stärker.

"Du hast Dich gefragt, warum ich Dich nicht getötet habe. Aus dem einen Grund, um Sam einen würdigen Gegner zu verschaffen. Er hat seine Favoritenrolle einmal mehr bestätigt. Ich glaube langsam, er ist der, für den ich ihn halte."

Salmey stemmte sich gegen ihre Fesseln und wünschte sich, sie könnte ihn in Stücke reißen.

"Energie hast Du, das muss ich Dir lassen.", fuhr er fort. "Bis es soweit ist meinen Plan auszuführen, wird noch viel Zeit vergehen. Du wirst für Deine Frechheit mich zu beschwören, hier unten wieder ganz von vorne anfangen müssen. Sei dankbar, dass ich Dich nicht getötet habe."

Sie funkelte ihn rasend vor Zorn an, doch er blieb ruhig und gelassen.

"Vielleicht, wenn die Zeit reif ist, werde ich Dich sogar in meine Riege aufnehmen. Das wird sich zeigen.", mit diesen Worten drehte er sich zu ihrem Peiniger. "Mach weiter."

Wieder begann der Folterer damit, sie mit dem Messer zu quälen und mit jedem neuen Schmerz zuckte Salmey zusammen. Doch mit jedem einzelnen Schnitt schwor sie sich, Azazel, der ihr all das angetan hatte, niemals zu dienen.

Sie würde von dieser Folterbank entkommen.

Sie würde wieder stärker werden.

Sie würde sich ihre alten Fähigkeiten wieder aneignen.

Sie würde alles dafür tun, wieder eine Hexe zu werden.

Und sie würde diese Brüder töten...

*

"Bist Du wieder unter den Lebenden?"

Dean öffnete erstaunt die Augen und blinzelte gegen das helle Licht, als er die Frage direkt neben sich vernahm. Die Stimme hatte er längst erkannt, doch er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er sich befand. Es dauerte noch einen Moment, bis er sich orientiert hatte. Er lag in einem Bett - aber nicht in irgend einem Bett.

"Ich bin in einem Krankenhaus?", fragte er mit kratziger Stimme.

Er hasste Krankenhäuser... mit Argwohn betrachtete er die Kanüle in seinem Handrücken.

"Tut mir leid, es ging nicht anders.", antwortete Sam.

Dean drehte den Kopf und entdeckte einen Gipsverband, der Sam vom Bizeps bis zum Handgelenk reichte. Erstaunt zog er die Augenbrauen hoch und suchte den Blick seines Bruders.

"Oh, das ist passiert, als ich Dich buchstäblich aufgefangen habe, als Du von dem Hochhaus gestoßen wurdest!"

Sich wieder erinnernd, holte Dean tief Luft.

"Du hast mich aufgefangen?"

"Ginny hat mit einem Zauber etwas nachgeholfen.", Sam grinste.

Offenbar war sein kleiner Bruder sehr froh, ihn wieder wach zu sehen. Dean fühlte sich merkwürdig betäubt und hatte Schwierigkeiten, die letzten Ereignisse wieder hervor zu rufen und sich zu erinnern.

"Was für Medikamente haben die mir gegeben? Irgendwie stehe ich... total neben mir."

"Eine Menge Schmerzmittel, Du hast ganz schön etwas abbekommen. Du warst dehydriert und hattest Fieber. Aber der Arzt meinte, in ein paar Tagen bist Du wieder hier raus."

Ein paar Tage... Dean wollte am liebsten sofort hier weg.

"Ist sie tot?", fragte er dann und sah Sam wieder an.

"Ich habe sie exorziert.", antwortete Sam. "Ich hoffe, dass sie dort bleibt, wo sie hingehört."

Dean seufzte.

"Ich weiß nicht, was alles passiert ist, aber ich wollte Dir sagen, dass es mir leid tut.", begann Sam.

"Dass Dir was leid tut?", fragte er.

"Ich hätte das alles verhindern müssen. Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass-"

"Sam, nun mach mal halblang!", unterbrach Dean ihn. "Was passiert ist, war nicht Deine Schuld."

"Aber, die Vision..."

"Die Visionen zeigen Dir, was passieren kann. Und selbst das heißt nicht, dass es Deine Schuld wäre! Verdammt noch mal, hör auf Dich immer selbst fertig zu machen!"

"Tom ist tot, Dean - und Du und Ginny, ihr wärt alle fast gestorben."

"Wegen dieser Dämonenhexe! Nicht wegen Dir!"

"Wegen... was?"

"Dieser Dämonenhexe!"

Über Sams Gesicht huschte ein kurzes Lächeln, bevor er wieder ernst wurde.

"Wie hättest Du sie denn genannt?", hakte Dean nach.

"Keine Ahnung. Hexe. Dämon? Monster?"

"Mir ging noch Blondie und Barbie durch den Kopf...", fügte Dean hinzu.

Sam lächelte wieder. Dean streckte die Hand aus und klopfte ihm auf ein Knie.

"Danke, dass Du mich nicht im Stich gelassen hast, Mann."

*  
>*<p>

Ende

Alternatives Ende: .


End file.
